Fates game: mending the broken
by Arosein1992
Summary: Bringing two broken souls that came from past mistakes together. The most unexpected destinies come together to make each other better. Love is the best cure for a broken used heart and fate loves to do the unexpected. When the unexpected leaves Regina forced to say goodbye after confessing her love in neverland will she find a way to bring her true love back.
1. The Evil Queen, The Savior, that fateful

**The savior and the fateful day**

***disclaimer* **I have no righta to the characters or the show.**  
**

* * *

Prologue

Twenty-eight years and fate had finally set a point for a beginning and end to perfectly connect. Neither would matter without this precise moment. First off know that no one controls fate and no one can avoid it. Second if you choose to avoid it never let's up until it's made that precise thing meant to happen happen. Before you know what happened during the twenty-eight years and how the story ends you must know the story before.

In land full of magic and endless possibilities began a broken family leading to more broken ties. The beginning is to far fixed this is as fate has made it. A woman becomes a wife and a mother for all the wrong reasons. She has left her kind heart in a cold dark box. She forgets the way she was raised so she may never need to be worth less and her children to never fall below her.

She bares only one child this one child shall know great lose and great pain but for now she lays innocent a bundle in her mothers arms. With great care she leads her daughter to be a great woman even if this is not her daughters wish to be great but just to live a simple life. No great riches, no formal or royal traditions and requirements to follow, and most certainly, with first hand witness and fear in mind, no magic.

She loves her mother dearly and yet sees she is not well because of magic. She has no true understanding of how her mother became this way but slowly her mother was making her the same. When ever a suitor came up she resisted. Whenever being a queen one day came up she resisted. For she was Regina and she wished to be only Regina for all her days.

Their was only one that made Regina feel like herself his name was Daniel. He was charming and kind but not the man Regina's mother declared her to be with. Having unknowingly saved a princess a king took her hand and asked for it in marriage. There was no objecting as her mother already states yes before more is said.

"Run away with me." Her stable boy prince says to her. Her future daughter in law yearns and loves her new soon to be mother. Upon learning her soon to be mother loves not her father but another she is convinced that Regina's mother will let her daughter be with her love. Spilling a secret meant to be kept until after she has ran away.

"Yes, of course." She promises to ride away with her stable boy love. That is her plan until her mother shows her his heart in her hands as consequence for her out of line love. Years in unloving marriage she cries for her loss.

She grows an angry heart and makes need in it for revenge. Her anger is thrown off course, once it burned toward her mother but then it became the daughters burden for she was the cause. So years and years revenge she tries. Attempt after attempt she still has nothing to show for it.

Snow White a name that falls from her lips with a hiss is a name praised and loved by all in this land while hers is turned retched and evil. Instead of finding revenge she finds the only path anyone lets her walk. It's dark and alone except for her own caring loving father.

One day she can't take anymore her enemy finds happiness while she finds darkness. While she turns into the same woman her mother was before her. Hungry for the power to enact revenge. The young has Snow White takes her place as queen and finds love.

"I shall take all of your happiness away." She swears to her on her wedding day. Ten months to the day she held true to her words. Snow White had no happiness this included all in the land. Powerful magic, and Regina knew the golden rule of magic all magic comes at a price, was used to take them all to a new land a new world where happy endings didn't exist for these people.

Fate again had something to give. Snow White and her true love a prince waited to bared a child. She sealed by fate would be able to break the queens curse. Who or what lead her, to where and when she was needed that was free to manipulation.

With no more ways out and no hope but the new born child she was sent away ahead of the curse and hopefully safe from its effects. An so this child too grew to know loss and pain. She lived but alone and broken from the beginning finding new reasons to believe no one could fix her.

The curse left 'the evil queen' empty with a bigger hole in her heart than she had before. This was her new beginning that would last twenty-eight years. No one remembered the lives before except herself and a few she choose. The day of the curse was the start of her happiness in a new land. That day became everyday as the curse made time stand still for twenty-eight years.

The child, the savior, the new born fixed by fate to come back one day her name was Emma. Though she felt nothing like a savior in all her life thus far that was her unknown destiny. She would first live twenty-eight years with no family, no love, no certainty in who she was or going to be. She found herself baring a child at a young age and from a love that used her. Feeling she was not meant to have a child not meant to hold something close to her heart she gave him away.

A prince, the greatest prince in all the land was the queens only need in this new world. She held power, she had eternity, she even had revenge, yet still the whole in her heart told her she was alone. Her new reign was no longer as queen in a forest but now a mayor in a modern town.

Her dream growing up had come true no old traditions, no endless forest, and no magical or mystical creatures or people. Yet still she couldn't receive the kindness she desired. No one would have child with her.

The people of the old land where changed she felt free to live as she wished. Yet even through the magic spell they held great dislike for her and could not bare her own child out of love. An so she searched the modern world outside of her quiet unknown town for her prince.

She need someone just right and so she needed a helping hand. A deal maker who know ways of finding her a son. Her teacher of magic, he gave her information about the curse. He was powerful back home but here he had no power and here he had no memory.

Once he found a place with someone willing to give up a son she named him Henry and he was hers. He was made to give her joy, to give her hope, and happiness. He was also made to be the reason the savior came back.  
Even as all her power shouted 'give him back' she couldn't nor would she for he was hers. She made a way to forget her fears she learned of her son and his mother and she continued to love her son.

'Raise him right, smart, and charming' she told herself 'he will love you as a mother.' She saw how easily he could tell she was a bad person but loved him so. She planned his life but as said before no one controls fate.

One fateful day brings the son to learn of his mothers real identity and his real mothers destiny to save the town. On this day he finds his real mother and convinces her to take him home. The moment of fates choice has come. It was time to see what plans it has in store.


	2. The unexpected yet desired outcome

**The most unexpected yet desired outcome.**

*Disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or the show.

**Note- spoilers **

First time they share how they feel Yet they are trapped in Neverland, in a cave, and need to hurry out to save Henry but there is so much to say. If the cave only excepts truth and they admit how they feel will they Make it Out.

* * *

"It was never suppose to be this way Emma!" The brunette shouted, her words echoing off all of the walls in the cave they stood in. She had been holding it in far far to long and she needed this. Arriving to Neverland she had been waiting for the right time But till now when she tried it hadn't felt right. She let the words slip out knowing she was letting the situation control her. Panic being stuck in a cave and saving her son with someone she wanted beyond all her knowledge of who she was. it just didn't matter anymore She wanted her from the first time she saw her.

"You think I expected to fall for you too Regina." It was absolutely something beyond their control and yet every second they still would never change it. Regina stared at the blonde as her brows scrunched together.

"So all this time..?" Finally felling weights lifting just simply at the blondes openness.

"Yes, I've been so caught up in all our bickering and dangers left and right I never said anything." She sighed as she knew just how many times she got so close to saying what she was now just to hide it. just like Regina emma felt that holding it inside was just to much right now. Knowing saying what was on their mind could bring them even closer.

If it hadn't been for the day they met or their son they would still feel alone. Neither would have been able to do feel whole, love, or be loved. In fact if not for the day they met because of their son no one would be happy. An each day no matter the shit they were knee high in they would always remember.

* * *

Henry shuffles out of the car from a long ride home. His adoptive mother flaps closed the front curtains and run outside to hug her son. The tension in Emma's own personal space had never been thicker. She beats the steering wheel and step out of the car to explain for herself. She planed to just drop him off but watching him bolt inside with no regard to his mothers feelings she was mixed between agitated and concern.

Emma attempted to evaluate the woman in front of her. She dressed formal, blazer blouse both buttoned fully. Assuming if anything the woman was probably to strict on the boy. Emma's gaze continued following the lady's slack dress pants which were loose around the bottom and tighter around her shape. Emma wets her lips, nervous as the brunette stood straight and crosses her arms at her. It's difficult to say anything that won't make things worse but she gives it a try.

Not even before Emma's mouth opens she is interrupted. The mothers face grows softer and her arms fall In politer gesture.

"Come in for a moment won't you?" Her tone sends shivers down Emma's back. Her deep brown eyes locked on daring her to enter in to her home. Emma smirks and struts behind her. Entering the house she saw the mother was defiantly a serious power figure.

She was a power figure, but more than anyone that looked at her would know. She was a Queen, and no matter how many times she almost verbally spoke it before realizing here she was only a mayor, she reminded herself that in every distasteful thought of these people. She remembered and she knew better than anyone who she was before the curse. Though she wasn't a Queen here she never let it slip the towns peoples minds that she held the power here.

She created the town, made it to her liking and yet the only satisfaction she received from it was her son whom she loved with all she had. Inviting this woman he labeled his mother into her home was unfortunately not a suitable course of action but truthfully she had waited for this day many many years. She saw the woman's ridiculous concern and knew she had to extinguish that fire before it burned her world down. Politely she would show her nothing to fear and send her on her way.  
Never was the Queen kind, nor had anyone enter her home in a very long time. Both action at the same time seemed like a dangerous road but none the less one she would take for her son.

_The sooner she's gone the better. _She could not allow her to stay.

"As you can see I take great care of Henry he just seems out of sorts lately." Her tongue felt bitter spewing such sweet talk from her mouth. Her heels clicked on the tile floor leading to her her office. Emma was silent until the woman spoke again pointing to a seat. "Would you like some apple cider?" Emma ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Actually got anything stronger?" She joked in attempt to easy the tension.

Sure enough taking her seat she was being handed a glass. The woman wore a smile but Emma didn't believe it to be real. She took the drink leaving the woman's fingertips to slip from under her grip. The cup already fogging at the heat from them.

They both gasp in a breath, Emma covers hers by clearing her throat drawing the attention to why they where there. The Queen felt the slick water under the pads of her fingers drip down her arm as the blonde took the cup. The water trickled as to show the path of a spark that shot up her arm at the touch of the other woman's hand. She let go of the glass and grabbed the bottoms of her blazer making sure she was looking right.

After a few moments the two sit across from each other daring to make any judgements first.

_I'm severely growing to soft. _The Queen rolled her eyes to herself. _Just rip her head off for old times sake.'_She sneered.

It was after all what felt she wanted to do but knowing the woman knew nothing of why she would she pushed her thoughts away. She intended to keep this world as it was but should the blonde become a problem she would take more drastic measures.

"I don't know how he.. Found me." Emma said truly still shocked. It was a closed adoption wasn't she suppose to not have this kind of issue. Her words weren't just in fear of having a son but being accused of kidnapping or worse if she wasn't careful. She learned she was a mayor and may as well use it to her advantage if she pushed her buttons.

"Look miss?" The woman questioned after little talk.

"Swan." Emma confessed. She assumed the mother already knew her name But still her response just slip out. She hated giving her name out but with no way of getting it but back she smacked her knee with a sigh. She looked back up at the woman who raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Emma swan."

"Yes well I am grateful you brought my son back home but I assure you I take can care for my son." Her tone no longer to kind, almost like willing her to up and leave with that comfort now. Emma has hardly touched her drink and stood up understanding it was time to go.

"Yeah." Emma drank the last of her glass though it wasn't much in the first place she let the burning subside as she head out the door. "It late I was gonna head out." She stuffed her hands in her leather jacket pockets. Rubbed her lips together as the woman's silence made her more nervous.

It maybe didn't help that she couldn't stop wondering what the hell made her hand tingle at the woman's touch. The only thing she was sure of was that she made her nervous. Regina was her name but her preferred title is Madame mayor. She was beautiful, clearly a strong power figure, and more than the sweet goody goody person she showed Emma. Emma kept forget her train of thought all night wondering what was with the nice act.

Walking to her car she released a deep breath and watched the fog puff from her mouth. She smiled slightly finally placing the hint of apple cinder flavor she tasted from the drink. Got in her car and drove, drove to the point she thought she was about to leave town. She didn't leave nor could she as she found out fate wanted her there. Destiny was taking steps to show her reasons to stay.

* * *

The moon light casting down between the two woman as they finally told the truth. Time and time again so close had they been before but now was the inevitable the truth must be told. Trapped in a cave that held its travelers to reveal their strongest secretes. regina had many terrible ones that she had let hold her back but Emma knew them now by every thing everyone and herself admitted she had done yet never hated her for them. The best secret she had now was that she felt for her.

"I always felt like it had one reason after another why I couldn't tell you. My son, I was stubborn afraid to lose him. Then the curse, I was broken thinking it was all I'd ever have to be happy." Regina looked at Emma knowing that had she left town she would just be an empty monster. She was getting softer and softer but Emma took away her rage, her pain, and all judgements when she stayed. The longer she stayed the more she changed including her evil ways.

* * *

"I will not be leaving town!" It was of great curiosity why the mayor wanted her gone so badly. Her son was assuring everyone his mother was the Evil Queen in fairytales and the town was cursed. Yet no one believed him, how could they it wasn't possible nothing magical ever happened in real life. Now she was being given the option to leave town or else, why?

"You will do as I demand." Seriously sounding like her former and current position of power. Granted had it been in the other land this would be much easier. The laws would be hers and no one would stand against her. Her rage had been building since the day after the woman arrived. Knowing full well Henry was acting out and seeing her behind her back but it was getting ridiculous. Emma had promised to stay.

"What? As you demand?" Emma couldn't possibly understand this woman's words. They sounded arrogant and big headed. "And here I just thought you was a mayor." She was getting to cocky to prove she couldn't be controlled. She had never been nor was now going to be the time she runs out with her tail between her legs.

* * *

Emma didn't do much hiding in her feelings, she always showed interest in Regina. Being kind when she could telling others she just didn't see what the big deal was why everyone hated her. She felt aside from her protective motherly side and stern leader role she wasn't that bad of a person. She just need someone to tell her enough sometimes When she got to mad.

Because Emma was the only person to stand up to her she often had to end pis sigh her off. They were at each other throats all the time seeing who had a louder bark, who would back down first, and who was stronger. Emma enjoyed these moments even if it Regina was in her face yelling like she hated her guts. Which she probably did just for being Henry's birth mother.

Truth was ever since the night with the spark she felt, she picked fights just to have the woman breathing down her neck. So close she could kiss her and sometimes even she push it to attempt to corner her to a wall of some sort. Her fire burned looking into Regina's eyes. She felt every moment she had been pulled toward her yet until now she hadn't shared how deeply or how long she cared.

* * *

"Emma! Madame mayor!" Shouted Emma new friend, Henry's teacher. She was wedging herself between the two refusing to deal with the bickering on the street. "Enough." She huff as the two finally broke apart.

Regina stomped off as her sons bus pulled up across the street by her car. The two drove off and she could see Regina's face staring back at her in the side mirror.  
Emma took pause as Regina walked away angry this was the best part of their fights. Watching her hips sway under her skirts or dress pants. She could swear since she had met the woman she had let herself loosen up. Have one button less done than the first time and even now she had two less buttoned up on her blouse.

"Mary Margaret you shouldn't have I had it handled." She was looking at her friend like she took away her favorite chew toy. Emma just wanted to watch the mayor come undone.

"Emma she's not one to mess with. You're asking for punishment." They walked to the diner and grabbed some coffee. It was Emma's first day staying with Mary and she was making a scene. Pursing her lips she admitted she needed to back off.  
Really she had no idea why the woman bothered her, why she was concerned for Henry, or even if she was anymore. Regina was a perfect parent, stable, protective, and greatly feared no one would mess with her, but Emma dared anyways.

"Yeah she just kinda gets to me."

"Oh she gets under everyone's skin that's how she's always been." Mary Margaret stated missing what Emma truly meant. "Like if she doesn't break them down.." Emma cut her off not wishing to hear that she believed the woman cruel just as everyone in this town did.

"It's not like that." She didn't get how even someone as nice as Mary could think Regina wasn't at least hurting to act like that. That why she herself was rude and harsh often why wouldn't it be possible for a mayor to be. Granted she never went to the extent of being cruel to everyone. "Maybe I should really get to know her and Henry."

Mary Margaret snorted before she realized Emma was serious.

"Oh Hun you can't seriously think she'll let you get to know her." Emma ignored the rest because she was going to do her best.

* * *

The walls around them felt less like a prison the more they shared. Emma took a few steps closer. Regina let her one of the few times they stood feet away with no angry words or disagreements. With no where to run and little time to save Henry they had to work something out sooner or later. Being alone and needing to tell a secret to be closer to saving Henry this was all she could do all she wanted to do.

"You have always been my interest. You and Henry but trust me I never thought of you as a monster and by no means empty." They did everything so harshly just to cover up how they felt but Emma held nothing back. "If you were empty you wouldn't have fought so hard to protect him or the town." That's what they did fought to show that they cared. Now there was no need to fight they both knew now.

Even in the mist of arguing, maybe it didn't always lead to the best things, emma always slipped it in their arguments that she felt Regina will do better soon. there was no doubt how much it helped get her better. generally things getting better didn't happen until things get devastatingly worse.

* * *

"You are not Storybrooke's new deputy." Regina yelled having cornered her between Graham (the sherif) and herself. Her voice like venom but still Emma began to retort but was cut off by him as he stepped in front of her for defense.

"She is! because she's decided to stay, I need the help, and she has experience." Regina was appalled at how little respect she received.

"You had no need before she came to town." She snapped back.

_Was she? No why would she be? _Emma craved to understand this woman.

"Suddenly have an interest in the towns new shiny toy?" Regina's eyes turned to her with pain. That wasn't pain on his part but hers.

_She was! She is jealous. _Emma had wanted to show Regina that she in no way was doing anything with him like she suggested.

* * *

What happened between them three was all Emma could think of. Emma learned that Regina and Graham where secretively sleeping together. It was stupid on both parts and would end horrible should Henry ever find out. She was mad for him, mad that Regina couldn't find someone different, mad that despite how secret it was that she knew and hated knowing he was with her.

Regularly she thought about how she ran through the woods after her boss. He was different and acting strange, asking Henry about the curse which then was crazy. Suddenly he was all over Emma and that didn't make Regina happy at all. She had hoped it was because Regina didn't like his hands on her. That Regina would do so instead but it hadn't happened.

She attempted to stop his absurd relationship behavior before he got to ahead of himself. She wasn't one for dating let alone with a man. She pointed out maybe he was to busy that his head was playing tricks an now she knew it wasn't.

He was angry at Regina while confused about his memory. There was so much that Emma couldn't figure out in time. She found him yelling at Regina in the middle of the forest with no idea why. She was standing in a doorway to a crypt and she was furious.

* * *

"Of course I'm here this is my fathers grave!" Her choked words defending herself against his accusations. "What are you doing here!" She snapped at him her fist clenched beside her. The risk of him hurting her was to great. Emma jumped in the middle and shouted above their ruckus.

"Stop, both of you, what is wrong with you Graham?!" She pushed him back as he tried get through. She could have slapped him but resisted. Turning to Regina sorry to have disturbed her moment with her father knowing if it was her she'd be mad too. "He won't hurt you. Just let it go I will handle this." That wasn't what Regina seemed to care about because she swiftly moved past her.

"You dare come to me accusing me of such nonsense." Emma didn't waste a second. Her feet took her so close to Regina's face she could smell her apple body spray. Their noses practically touching. "Regina back off! I said I would handle it." Once someone did something there was no going back she couldn't let anything happen.

* * *

"I've wasted so many chances trying to protect myself and fighting to stay the evil queen, whom, I never wanted to be, I just wanted people to see me as me and care." Her eyes fell and she took Emma's hand. "I want this one."

It broke Emma's heart because she knew that Regina wasn't the evil queen. Maybe before the curse she was but at this moment she was a broken hearted girl who just wanted to be loved. She wanted to be the one to love her. She was so close to telling her before but she always had so much to focus on. People trying to tell her to not get involved like she could help it. Before the curse broke Emma saw two sides either Henry was right, and this was a sick game of fate or she was not thinking clear.

The idea wasn't frightening that maybe Regina killed Graham because she excepted there was more behind the story. Everyone gave her reasons tons of story's all of how they hater Regina. After so long Emma only cared to know her side now. No matter how awful the things she heard she believed that nobody except herself gave any thought to why Regina did any of it.

It was true, the curse, but for awhile emma wouldn't admit it, she was to afraid. Spending all her time getting to know Mary, constantly at throws with Regina no matter how much it was to cover feeling up, and Graham's death. If it was true it would mean Emma made friends with her long lost mother and felt for an Evil Queen.  
Hiding each her longing for those thin red lips with arguing. Letting her get so close breathing the same air and watching her eyes say everything no matter how little or opposite her actions told Emma. Every time Regina got angry she would clench her fists making Emma want to link them with her hands instead, now she was but without the anger.

"I don't think I could let another moment go by without telling you how I've felt for a long time." Emma said finally only breaths away from Regina's lips. The cave grew colder and the moon casting their shadows over the room.

Everything that built up eventually evened out. Until they reach this moment stuck on Neverland fighting together to save Henry. Letting the past year change them so much they didn't need to fight they didn't want to be so hard anymore. Regina wanted to let someone in and Emma was the perfect person always had been from day one.

Regina didn't do it just for Henry to show she could be nice to his birth mother. She did it because Emma was special made her feel better and always defended her even though she thought it was everyone against her. She didn't approve of Emma's different parent techniques sometimes but she excepted that she wasn't the worse person in town. She still greatly hated Snow White and that greatly out numbered the amount she disliked Emma.

The time flew by since Emma came to town and not everything that changed was drastic and did a little good. Emma was a challenge she followed no ones rules and Regina smiled every time ah had the chance to make her mad. She was just like herself and Regina found it endearing each time they wrapped their feeling in their words. Regina knew who Emma was yet still craved her.

"Tell me and I'll tell you.." It wasn't hard to say anymore not after everything Emma had done for Regina. Showed her the better path that no one gave her, Protected her from an angry mob when the curse broke knowing everything she had done in her past, fought next to her, being her comfort, and her savior. Neither of them spoke just pulled themselves closer to the other and let their lips collide.

regina let her bottom lip be taken feeling shivers snake her body. She cupped Emma's cheek slid her fingers through her hair holding her closer until a sweet balm taste covered her lips. every second their skin touched they shared a spark that gave and took energy. Making Regina's knees weak and her brain fuzz.

Emma moaned into Regina's mouth flicking her tongue over the lip in between hers. She waited till she was allowed to deepen the kiss before holding the woman's waist tightly to her. The passion took them from that cave into a bliss where nothing else was urgent. They had craved a taste of the others lips for so long. They wanted to feel the spark they shared every time they touched. It flooded them until the broke for air.

They were still stuck in the cave when they touched their foreheads together for a moment. Regina gasped and mumbled to herself.

"What?" Emma asked looking to her eyes.

"The moon.." Emma didn't get it but looked up it was bright and the sky was clear.

"We need to get out of here, look." Regina's fingers slipped from Emma's pointing at the shadows dancing around the room. "The moon casts a shadow we can't leave till there are no shadows. I thought it was just truth telling." She practically smacked her head with her free palm but Emma stopped her. Pecked her cheek and turn looking at the moon.

"Ok then let's cover it." She grinned knowing she only knew a little magic but believing that together they were strong enough. Regina looked at Emma and chuckled findings her faith in Regina's power very flattering.


	3. Neverland confessions

Neverland confessions

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the show.

Note- spoilers

the echo caves made to trap until your deepest secrets are told. Regina Emma and Neil are stuck in one after Regina storms off and Emma follows. Emma and Neil have already been through it before. They find out there is more to the cave but not before admiring the deepest secrets. They have to join their magic together to cover the moon and escape the cave. No one is too happy when Emma and Regina return to camp after Neil hand in hand their may be a need for more confessions to soothe their fellow group members.

* * *

The moon that shined moments ago began growing dimmer in the objective to make it hidden. Regina could feel a small tug of energy next to her knowing she had felt this tug before but never like this nor with this person next to her. Her stomach turned realizing the taste in the back of her mouth. It was intoxicating just as the first few times she tasted the woman's magic yet she shook her head to focus.

A few short moments passed in silence until finally the moon was covered. With a great sigh the two possessing such power wiped the sweat from their brows. Out of the silence began a gentle surprised laugh. Emma hadn't doubted it was possible but to her surprise it was much harder than she thought.

Clearing her throat and standing straight she announces.

"We did it!" Her smile brings a softened to Regina's lips and she lets her lips curl expressing her slight joy.

"Yes we did. Greatly to my surprise Let's get out of here." She had a small regret at first the moment she found they became stuck in a cave she ran into out of frustration allowing Emma to follow and get stuck too. "I'm sorry I ran off."

A small cough behind them reminds them that they still had another companion who had sat quietly hearing their raw emotions mere minutes ago. The man had been there the whole time because he was a stubborn man fawning after Emma and had followed them to the cave.

He had a hurt look strung a crossed his face surely because of something that just occurred disturbed him. A grin wickedly spread over Regina's until Emma stammered in the awkward dark cave.

"Can you.. I'm sorry Neil.." She blushed slightly looking to Regina. Regina giving a raised eyebrow in defense of her silence. "Can you head back to camp?" His jaw dropped not happy with this at all.

"You want to be alone with her, you told me.." His face dropped "you said you never stopped loving me." Emma grimaced knowing Regina might take it the wrong way and quickly says.

"I know I did but I don't love you like that. I haven't since you abandoned me. I never will love you like that again. I said that because it's a truth I hate to admit you was my first love, but not my only, and by far not my true love." Neil huffs and shuffles from the cave.

"You told him that?" Regina's heart ached aside from the deep experience they just shared it seemed hearing it from him made a sting she hadn't ever felt before. She sat in a rock outside the cave and looked up at the magic they had done together.

"Yeah I did say that but the idiot never heard past that it appears." Shoving her hands into her pockets out of a nervous habit. "It's not that I love him. He is my first love that scar will never go away. I'll always remember I did love him and know what come from it." She kneels beside Regina attempting to look into her eyes and plopped down fully with no avail. "Look having Henry at first, I didn't like it, now seeing what it brought me and how things tied together I love that it happened even if it was regretful with him. Not because of him, Because of Henry.. And now you."

Emma could feel the cool brown eyes looking at her. Taking them in she smiles weakly.

"We make better magic together anyways." Regina jokes soothing her jealousy and nerves. Emma snorts and smacked Regina's calf. Realizing the Pervy extent of her joke she busts out laughing. Together they get up and slowly walk back to camp. Emma takes Regina's hand and links her delicate fingers in between hers.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"It is suddenly so easy to tell you after all this time.."

"Yeah it is but now we both know.. What is it?" Regina pauses.

"I just want you to know." A deep blush flushed her face. "I've liked since the day we met, it just seemed easier to bicker..."

"Than to admit how we felt." Regina finished knowing that's precisely her reasons for such actions most of the time. "I felt a spark then, just as I did now, an after getting the fear of you taking Henry out of my system I knew I felt something more."

It was then Emma remembered the spark, her stomach flipped, and she without hesitation gasped at the thought. She felt it every time they touched that was why she got so close to her every time they fought, it was why her fingers trembled when their skin brushed together, and why the kiss sent a shock through her.

The only question Emma had now was if it meant they were meant to be. Surely it wasn't going to be once her mother found out but was it possible if Neil wasn't her true love Regina may be. She let the thought simmer in the back of her mind as she took Regina's hand again and crushed their lips together. Then leaned her head to her letting out a gentle sigh.

Walking back into camp together Emma knew her mother would put up a ton of a fight about them but neither would care not anymore. Just as suspected around the camp sat four grumpy men, one shocked fairy, and, one pissed off mother. Emma groaned at the sight and attempted to spin back around to leave only to be held back by the hand she was holding. She pouted hoping to not have to deal with the fun bunch of people at the fire.

"It's ok, I'll be right here." Regina whispered. Giving her hand a comforting squeeze. Again Emma groaned know full well she couldn't leave any of the bunch alone with Regina and expect them to not endlessly attack her.

Regina chuckled to herself at Emma's childlike slouch in defeat and turned back to her source of discomfort. Neil shuffled his feet in disappointment, Snow was the first one to speak, and the rest looked at Emma in agreement.

"Emma hunny I am not comfortable with this." Her polite tone was betrayed by her cruel gesture to Regina. "How can you, she's the Evil Queen?" Regina clenched her jaw shut letting Emma slip from her hand and step forward.

"This? Evil? Jesus think that's a bit harsh don't you?" She stood only foot in front of Regina ready to defend her. "This is my choice I care about her always have. She isn't evil, maybe before the curse but since the day I met her I've never seen her as evil." She looked at her mother and father. "How can you not see she is trying to change for Henry?"

"Not just for Henry, you too." Regina's voice cracked. " for all of you. What I did was awful but I felt terrible, broken, alone, and vengeful then. I wanna make up for what I did it's time." Snow was silent taken aback and almost looked defeated.

"You took so much from everyone, you hurt people, and I've given you so many chances to change I can't just believe you now." Snow stood up even as charming held a hand out to comfort his wife.

"You think I wanted to change for you!" Regina shouted with a venom dripping from her words. "You took away my only happiness a the time I wanted you to admit your fault but you never.." A growl escaped her

"You're not getting it after all this time I was a child! Your mother used her words and made me feel like she wasn't going to hurt you or your happiness."

"Enough!" Emma stuck her hand up and the two piped down. "We don't need to bring that up right now."

"Yeah we need to being focused on why Emma is with, her!" Neil shot up pointing at Regina.

"Jealous dear?" She sneered getting tired of the whole scene. Hearing hook chuckle she allows herself a half smirk words drilling into his soul. "Thought she still loved you all this time did you."

"Regina" Emma said suggesting she stop now. Regina complies, softens her eyes looking Emma in hers, nods, and walks away. She sits at the spot she has always had away from the camp fire away from the group that never gave her a chance. currently she just wanted away from the whole lot of them more than ever. except Emma she never wanted to be away from her, beside her she still had to save Henry so they could return home to be a family. The words family echoed in her head watching Emma from a distance. Regina's eyes followed Emma's hands which moved as she talked always falling back the her sides making Regina's eye wander to the round shape of her waist and butt.

"I'm not going to get in the way of your happiness.." Mary Margaret started.

"Good because I won't let you. I know you don't like her for whatever reason but it's my choice." Emma interjected. Slamming her hands in her hip and shifting her weight from both legs to one.

"But.. Do you love her?"

"What?" Emma wanted to say yes but her heart was so use to refusing to admit any feeling for so long she had to give herself a moment to demand she saw what she felt. "Yes I do! As a matter of fact."

"You hesitated." Mary pointed out.

"No I just don't share my feelings." Emma knew what she felt it didn't matter how she shared it with them she would say it to Regina a lot easier at least now she would. "I love her I've for a long time. I haven't told her yet is all."  
Mary Margaret closes her mouth seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere more with the situation. Gave her daughter a small hug saying something in her ear and sat down.

"You're just gonna let her go off with that bitch!" Everyone gasped as Emma's fist collided with Neil's face. Regina instantly beside Emma with a gentle firm grip holding Emma back from giving him a full blown assault.

"Come on dear, he isn't worth it." Glaring at the man and praying silently the rumplestiltskin wouldn't use his blade drawn from his cane to take defense before she could pull Emma away.

Emma fell into Regina's hold and let her take her from the camp. She lead her not entirely knowing where until she hear running water. Reaching a small stream she told Emma to wash her face to relax.

"I'm sorry." Emma said after a few minutes. they sat at the shore line Emma swishing her fingers in the water. "I guess telling you made me more defensive. I mean I hated you a few times before especially with the sleeping curse on Henry but I was more mad that I loved you still. I have always wanted to punch anyone making rude comments about you just until now never had. I'm sorry."

Emma expected to Regina to respond to her hating her or bringing the sleeping curse up but when nothing came she looked to see Regina's soft eyes shinning in a shimmer of tears.

"Oh I didn't mean.."

"You love me?" Was all Regina could manage.

"Yes I do." Instantly looking down on herself for not thinking before she said anything that maybe Regina didn't feel the same.

_Your heartache is all on you now_! Her mind screamed at her.

Regina swiftly without anymore hesitation takes her hand with one and her free hand guides the the woman's green eyes to hers. The spark radiates from her fingers inward. Another wave takes on when she captures Emma's lips. She slides her fingers to the back of her neck closing more of the space between them.

"I love you too." She says breaking the kiss melting Emma's heart. In just that moment, though Emma didn't know how long that love would last, she believed her with all her heart. "Thank you for defending me, let's not tempt fate an do that again with rumple around ok?" Emma nodded she hated that word fate like a sick game fate made everything come back to the curse, the person Regina was before. She hated that person but she knew first and last feeling for her was love because of where she was now.

"So what did your mother say before duchebag got mouthy?"

"That I should find out how you feel in return before I got my heart broken again." Emma said giggling at her choice word.

"Ah and what do you think now?"

"Regina of course I knew you cared I suppose it a good thing it slipped out so now I know you feel the same." Emma cupped her face pulling her in for another kiss.

"We should get back." Regina says offering to take Emma's other hand.

"Yeah."

A short walk and in no time the two had gone stumbling back into camp choking and laughing up a storm together. Suddenly realizing they had done so they tried to reframe from keeping their warm full hearted smiles to show some seriousness of the entire situation. Emma gave Regina a silent look that said give her a minute with the group to which she gave complaint.

"Hi." She said nervously shoving her hands in her pockets. "I'm uh sorry I punched you." She quickly removed her hands suspecting Neil knew she only did that when she was nervous.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have said what I said." His hand rubbed his cheekbone at the reminder.

"Yeah." She pauses "You don't know her, she took care of Henry when I gave him away. I'm beyond grateful but that doesn't mean I love her just for that, I have gotten to know her. She's not always perfect but I could never hate even the worst side of her so don't ever let another ill word slip from your mouth or so help me I'll make a similar injury to the other cheek."

She couldn't shake the last if her anger at Neil still he broke her heart and seemed to just think she was completely his still. She hated that he was the biggest part of the whole sick game fate set up. Resisting the urge to think about a glass of alcohol was hard and harder the longer they stayed on this island.

_Hell of a way to start sobriety_

"So, what was you to laughing about when you came back dear?" Snow asked. "You looked real happy." She whispered closer to her.

"Oh uh just something Regina said earlier at the cave she has a more dirty mind than I thought." Emma grinned toward Regina beckoning her to come over. It bothered no one except rumplestiltskin when Neil left as soon as Regina sat beside Emma and took her hand giving it a light kiss and placing it back in her lap. Even hook the lusting pirate took his defeat of having Emma less childish. Some time that night Regina would concern herself with his pouting but till that feeling came she didn't leave Emma sooner than she had to.

"Look I'm not gonna apologize to you but a word of advise." Regina rolled her eyes at the pouting grown man, as if he was still a damn child. "You may be old, ancient even compared to Emma, it may be gross in my eyes but even if you weren't I can only imagine Emma's feeling toward you haven't improve simply because you're still just like a child." His bitter stare was hardly overpowering her yet she sighed and sat beside him.

"You can't hate me so deeply because of what happened to you and Emma once you let her take the fall for you and go to jail." Neil began to interrupt but Regina continued. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have met her and I would probably still love her as I do now. She is who she is the only thing about her I am not at fault for is her heartache over your actions. For that I won't forgive you I won't let her suffer with you thinking you'll only hurt her again."

Neil shook his fist and hit his knee as he appeared to disagree. His fist still closed in his lap he starts as a mumble.

"How can you say you love her, you tried to kill her as a baby, from what I've heard even in Storybrooke, and you always yell at her?"

"All of which you don't have my side." She hated this about everyone's attitude toward her but she told him softly. "When she was a baby everyone assumed I wanted the baby dead, naturally in my anger my vengeance I didn't care what they thought. I want to kidnap her keep her not as my child but to make her better than me better as I'd grow bitter and dark and better than her mother who could never admit her wrongs. When I found she vanished I simply continued my vengeance as it was to late to go back.

In Storybrooke the truth is when she came to the town I knew who she was I feared she would take our son and I would yet again be left alone. I grew out of my anger eventually getting to know her. The time I tried to kill her it ended up hurting Henry and I will never forgive myself. Even more so now because I know I tried to hurt her, it was to late to take it back but I let the darkness inside take over for a moment and because of my fears and a past that's hard to shake I almost lost the two greatest people I've grown to care for." She held back her tears knowing she shouldn't let her emotion show. "It was always easier to be mad with emotions than to be kind and heartbroken if she failed to care the same."

All she could hear was Neil scoff before she felt heat rising to her face. Having told him her feelings and receive rudeness in return. She stood up furious.

"If you hurt her again I won't hold back next time." He said giving into his loss. Shock spread across Regina face as she turned back to him. He wore a grin that as light as the gesture was it dissipated her anger leaving her cheeks rosy in embarrassment. She let her anger get the best of her again.

"So you'll let us be."

"Yes." He stood up and gave her a tight hug and walked back to the fire and began a conversation with his father. The Charmings talking with hook and tinker bell. Regina took her new found peace of mind and told herself to wait till morning to worry again and enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**Review**

next it's time to hurry up and save Henry. Pan has evil plans and thiere is only one way to stop him.


	4. Saving Henry

Saving Henry

*Disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or the show.

Note- spoilers

There isn't much time to save Henry, everyone is hoping they can make their plan work, if not pan will have Henry's heart and although Emma and Regina would never give up they may lose henry. Can they make it!

* * *

It was about mid day the next day when the whole group finally reached skull island. They knew pan had a plan to take Henry's heart and used it for his own gain, having learned this early morning they wasted no time planning as they headed to the island. Emma soothed Regina without even realizing it. Her thumb tracing gentle circles on the back or Regina's hand out of her own nerves Regina assumed. Regina knew it was a possibility the pandora box rumple planned to use on pan to trap him wouldn't work and had her own back up plan.

_Kill the Little brat and make him pay. _She told herself instinctually. _No one touches Henry to hurt him and gets away with it._

Emma promised to make him pay even if unfortunately things ended that way. They lead front of the group the rest of the way and no one objected do to them being the mothers and finding it very stupid to get in their way when they were so close.

"Henry!" Emma and Regina shout simultaneously reaching the final room of the skull on the island. Henry's hand about to plunge into his own chest. The sight sent shivers down Regina's spine as if Instinctually her hand clenched Emma's. Her chest pounded as she stumbled over what she could say to change her sons mind, who never believed her before.

"Mom?" He looked at the two like they had appeared out of nowhere. Like he hadn't spoken to them a few days before as though he didn't know they said they were coming for him. His shock was only momentary until his hand dropped happy to see them.

"Don't do this Henry, come here pans is just using you." Emma said leading a girl I front of her. Her name was Wendy and she had lied to Henry for pan. She was found that morning with pans lost boys and taken to help show Henry pans lies. "Tell him what you told us Wendy."

"Pan made me lie so you'd believe in him for your heart. He had my brothers lives at stake. Said if I didn't tell you what I did to make you believe he was good he'd kill them. She whispered her apologies and left to be at hooks side. Regina held her hand out beckoning Henry to come to her as Emma spoke for her.

"Henry trust me ok I know I didn't do so well when I suppose to trust you but things are different now." She was holding Regina's hand trying to keep her strength for the both of them. Henry saw their hands and instantly he knew his moms had come together just for him. His trust had wavered in pans presence but now it was restored or realigned.

"No they are adults they never trust they just want to take away your innocence and freedom." Pan became frantic looking around he saw his numbers low in victory. Henry shook his head no and backed away. At a moments notice pans hand struck forward to plunge into Henry's chest. A red shimmering magic halted his action just as his fingers brushed Henry's fabric of his shirt. It wasn't Regina's or Emma's magic everyone turned to see rumplestiltskin.

"Henry!" His moms took him into a big hug then lead him away from pans impending grip. Hearing pan shouting at rumple for getting in the way as they turned there backs on the scene for a moment.

"How dare you! Why must you always be a pain to me. All this time I lived without you and you can't just vanish!" To everyone's surprise even Neil's he confessed they were father and son.

"Oh father you are the boy that plans to be my undoing I know this now. All along I though maybe it was Henry but no it's you. I can't let you take me. I won't let this be true. He held the pandora box he retrieved from his pocket. Simply activating it and watching his father be drained into it. "Well. That was.."

"A little more relieving than you thought. I know what you mean." Regina finished. She felt the same pushing her mother through a portal to another world. She also knew it never fully felt relieving until her death. How heartbreaking her experience was to kill her own mother but at the same time she never had to look over her shoulder and fear her mother again.

"Yes because now I am in control and he can't won't get out of here ever again." Rumples voice shook slightly. Anyone knowing rumplestiltskin story knew he became a coward just like his dad and they knew it had been a trait he was stuck with. Standing up against his father, both cowards in their own similar way, it was scariest thing for him to do. Regina didn't want to ruin his confidence by telling him how much the fear of all that which he over came could come back. That somehow pan would get out if they didn't kill him . It was something no body needed to hear.

"So we have pans shadow and pan." Neil said pointing out the obvious. "Let's get back to ship eh captain?"

"Yes." Hook answered, the group walking back from skull island.

"We have to take the lost boys, without pan who knows if they know how to survive alone, we promised." Emma pouted hoping no one had forgotten her promise she made to the boys to take them all home in trade for helping with pan.

"Your going to let the lost boys come home with us?" Henry asked since it had not been them who lied to hurt him.

"Yes dear. You think they are ok to right? They could find their old homes or new ones." Regina answered still leaning close to him and Emma as they walked back to the lost boys camp.

"Yes that would be good mom." He added emphasis on good to show he was proud she was doing a good thing. After a few minutes he looked to Emma and then back to Regina and smiled as if he knew their closeness to each other was more than just for his comfort but theirs as well. He didn't say anything just gave a big smile to both of them and hug one at a time tightly.

Back on board the ship the lost boys settled in as Emma and Regina took a few moments off the boat to the side in the cover of trees to speak. Emma didn't know what this left them at having Henry back and hardly understanding how to have a happy relationship left things very risky to end in heartbreak. Regina felt her inevitable possibility of hurting either henry or Emma again was to high to have faith in a relationship to mend wounds past or future.

Almost as if the words were not under her control like her heart took over and spoke for her.

"We can make this last I know it seems hard and like it might make things hard at times us being so use to heartache but I promise with everything I am right now to never intentionally hurt you or Henry again." Regina let the word keep coming once they started. She saw Emma's eyes agree completely. "I can only ask that we try from here till home and more so once back in Storybrooke where we can feel comfortable and do things right."

"I can't agree more, I thought I was in a happy relationship before it's been so long since I was in one that I can't begin to think of how this is suppose to go. I'm certain both of us have been alone so long it's hard to decide where to go next. I'll do my best though." Emma took her into a hug. "Your not bad, you were always trying to protect Henry we have both suffered at each other's lack of talking things out and throwing words or punches first." Her hands snaking through Regina's hair. Feeling Regina nod she feels a relief in her worries.

"Should we.. Tell Henry?" She whispers into Regina's shoulder. She was never good at being a parent but she didn't wanna tear his hope down if they built them up.

"Not until we get home. Just.. Be with me." Regina's heart beat faster as she thought about how she hadn't been this close to anyone in a long time just as Emma said. She just knew this time she felt more than she ever had and it wasn't something she wanted to rush into. Placing a kiss in the crook of Emma's neck she left a trail up to her lips. Emma's soft lips fell into hers pulling in her breath leaving her lightheaded as the parted.

Regina never imagined herself this Close to being a better person. She knew her mother had a habit of bringing out the darkness in her. It was long over do for her to change. She wanted to be the person she was before her mother and rumple shrouded her in dark magic. Now she found that the two people she cared about most made her want to change.

Every lie she ever told her son, the bitter words she spoke to Emma, and the harm she had caused or put them in. She wanted to replace those times with better things in their future, even feared she would just hurt them again and that would only break her own heart.

"Ladies? Emma? Regina? We are ready to go." The two stumbled apart as Neil came round the set of trees covering them for peering eyes. He smiled softly and let them come back to the ship behind him. Emma gawks at this and says.

"What did you say to him?" She liked that Regina somehow made the situation bare able by calming Neil down so he could stop throwing vulgar or stingful words at them.

"Just a little about if he gets in my way I'll rip his little winey head off and shove it up his ass." She added a joking laugh knowing Emma would know that wasn't her anymore.

"Oh really? an he seems so cheery ok with us after something like that! sure it wasn't something sweet or romantic? Oh that wouldn't ever come from the Evil Queen!" Emma laughed leaning into her.

"Good thing I'm not the her."

"I'd like you anyways even if you were." Emma said letting Regina walk up the ship steps first. She knew that would be hard for Regina to believe that but she meant it none the less.

"Mom!" Henry leap on to Regina and held tight making a smile spread like wild fire across her face. It was warm and radiant. "Where have you two been?"

"Oh your mom and I had to talk in private kid. It was my bad we took so long." His feet landed on the ground again. Taking his moms hands and lead them fully on board. The two looked at each other briefly knowing if they hadn't come together in agreement or worked together Henry would still be lost. More than that, dead. Simply knowing they arrived on time and not moments later left a feeling of guilt at what almost happened. Yet in each other's eyes they found a huge comfort that said they wouldn't have given up one bit.

"Well dearies it's time we set sail, Regina care to do the honors?" She nods an takes the captive peter pans shadow and casts it into the sail. It's permeant forcing him to fly and allow the ship to guide due course back home.

Dinner, served for the first time in what felt like months, was a real dinner. The ship this time around didn't sound empty nor did it sound on the edge of a war outbreak. It was full and had a feeling like a fairytale. A happy ending just around the corner. Cheers and celebrations took place Hook and Neil taking turn eating, enjoying the fun, and steering.

Finally Emma and Regina tucked Henry into bed. Emma said good night and left giving the time Regina had been wanting with Henry all night. Heading into the lost boys rooms and giving each one a kiss on the head knowing that was something they all missed being orphans. Snow did the same showing them support and assuring them that there would be a place they could find once the landed.

Regina looked on her son tears welling up as she could only imagine his fate if she had been too late.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweety?" Pulling herself together and back to reality.

"It's ok, I'm ok thanks to you. Thanks to everyone that came for me." He hugged her. "I love you mom." She sniffles and whipped a tear. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I'm just glad your ok and that we are going home." She places her hand over his heart and let's her magic do what she wills.

"What was that? It feels funny."

"It's a spell so no one can take your heart. Is that ok?" Brushing his hair behind his ear.

"Yes, thank you."

"Goodnight my prince."

Finding Emma wasn't hard getting her possessive parents to stop smothering her though was the hard part. Snow and charming had gotten on every last nerve almost the entire time bickering about Emma, about Hook, about charming being hurt and Hook saving him, about being stuck to the island for a deal that was made to save him, not mentioning either to snow, and finally how Hook deserve their dearest daughters hand. Until Neil came back then it was either and now they had non stop been parading at the simple assistance from rumplestiltskin in assuring the Charmings being able to go home.

Regina had taken it upon herself to simply drag her away but suffered appalled glares from snow. Knowing it wouldn't win her any points but she didn't require them nor did she plan on changing for their approval to care about Emma. She at least let Emma shout she'd see them tomorrow even incoherently as it was from her laughing. Emma spun round right and walked next to Regina wondering where they were going.

The quiet empty deck above held a chill as they stepped back out onto it. In silence they walked to the far end away from Hook steering the ship. Swiftly the took Emma into a deep passionate kiss. Holding her close afraid to let go.

"What. Is. This. For." Emma breathes between kisses.

"For this! The whole time we were on Neverland you never once gave up on Henry or me, you trusted me to teach you magic, you let me in more and more. Thank you I couldn't have done this without you." Regina refused to let her ramble and cast her lips on Emma's again. This time her arms held her gently and wrapped around her waist and tangled in her hair. She let her walls fall for Emma.

Finding her lips tingling like fire she traced the fire down Emma's neck buried her face there for a moment and then resumed at her collarbone. Emma let a quiet moan escape her lips. Caving in and taking hold of Regina and letting her cover her in a delicate heat left by her kisses.

Long after Regina stilled her kiss and they sat look out at the passing stars Emma still felt the warmth of her kisses spreading. It covered her heart and made her fingers feel as if vibrating. Her mind worry free, doubtless, and peaceful. And it speed to her core pulsing the more her heart raced at Regina's touch. She leaned into Regina and imagined endless nights with her and her warmth.

Their eyes begging for the long rest they needed they took themselves to their rooms. Moment they thought about entering the same room had occurred bringing them to agree to Regina's room because she had made her beds one big one the first time they stayed on the ship. Emma teased her.  
"You're such a spoiled Queen aren't you?"

"Nothing but the best for me." She replies. The slipped into bed and as if they had done so for years laid comfortably together holding each other. Feeling Regina's breath slow falling into a peaceful sleep Emma allowed herself to do the same.

The next few days till reaching Storybrooke had been bliss. No one brought up Emma and Regina in front of Henry noticing that they kept a slight distance from each other with him around. Henry saw how close his moms had gotten and wondered to himself what that meant with the roles in fairytales they played. Each time he watched a smile spread over their face when talking to each other or mingling around each other her knew it was better than what they had been before.

He told himself whatever happened he wanted it to keep them happy. Until he saw them once when they thought he wasn't looking. He found it unbelievable, creepy, but not bad at least for him or them. He worried if his father knew or would her be hurt not being able to become a full family.

"Are you mad?" He asked Neil the last day they sat on the ship watching it sail into storybrookes view.

"Bout what kiddo?"

"About mom and ma?" He held his breath hoping this wouldn't be the last he'd see if his father.

"Oh." Neil's face drop a little telling Henry he already knew. He let his breath go and waited. "A little I suppose, I was at first a lot but not anymore. They are happy I see that." He wrapped his arm around Henry. "Are you mad?"

Henry looked up gave a small smile and said no. He just wanted to keep seeing his dad and that wasn't gonna happen if either of them were mad.

"I'll make sure I can still see you I promise."

"You better kid I don't wanna miss anymore time with you."

"Hey! You two ready?we are about to land." Emma calling them over to where everyone crowded together to see the town from above. They watched seeing every few minutes people gathering at the docks. Probably seeing if it was true, just heard about it, or what not. Some of the people on the ship like rumple wonder if loved ones where waiting and some of them just couldn't wait to be home again.

Climbing off the boat and being greeted with so many pleased faces it touched the deepest parts of the heart. Everyone getting hugs from Henry showing how much they missed him or how worried they were. For Regina non if that was the case and even as happy as she was at the sight everyone loving her son she was left out again. At least so she thought until Emma reached from behind her and gave her a warm hug and told her she was loved before letting go and standing beside her.

"It wasn't just any if us that saved Henry. It was her." Snow replied to the notion that she had saved him because she was their leader. "It was team effort but without Regina or Emma" she smiled at them. "We wouldn't have been able to save Henry."

They were instantly surrounded in cheers and gracious faces. Some hesitated but upon seeing Emma take Regina's hand they joined in. Henry looked his mothers who clearly searched to see if he was watching their actions and he gave them a pair of thumbs up.

"Looks like Henry approves, but we may still need to sit and talk." Emma whispered to Regina. "For now enjoy the attention and love." Regina clung to Emma's hand.

"Oh no you don't, you can't leave me alone I don't do well like this." Emma laughed softly and lead her through the crowd. Saying thanks and a few words of having a good rest before taking up the offers of going out.

Eventually the reached snow, charming, and Henry.

"Come on kid, mom dad it's getting late and I could use a real bed to sleep in."she scooped Henry into the middle of her and regina and said good night walking away from the docks into the empty streets.

"Mom is Emma going home or coming over?" He hoped they were going to be nice now they were back, personally he knew how they griped at each other even if they had something nicer they really wanted to say. He had seen it many times. When Emma saved him and Archie from the mines his mom was happy he was alive but pushed Emma away in fear of letting her to close. Again when she proved her innocent with Archie's faked murder when everyone else doubted her Emma believed her but she still left in hiding because she didn't know how to except help like Emma tried to give. When the mob attacked after the curse broke Emma went to her side and yet even then his mom was stubborn to allow comfort and help.

Now things were different, Emma and Regina allowed each other to help one another to save Henry together. They found something in doing so. Henry now realized Emma was like an honorable knight. Protecting innocent and showing kindness to those who needed it most. Kicking butt to protect and she was the savior because she was helping so many people include his mom.

"Well? Are you willing to come over Ms. Swan?" Regina asked teasing Emma much like she often did with the persistent use of her last name.

"Yeah I'd love to I mean if that's ok? Spend some time with Henry."

"Not to late though young man. Tomorrow may be quite busy understand?" Regina said sternly.

"Yes." He tried to pout but was distracting with Emma giving him a excited hug. She couldn't wait to kick his butt on the game system or join in whatever they got to do.

The main thing at the end of the night as he crawled into bed with sore cheeks and ribs from laughing so much that he was safe. Finally after what felt like ages to him and his parents he was safe and he felt it as they both leaned over and have him a kiss goodnight.

"Mom? Ma?" He spoke before they turned out the light. "You two are gonna stay happy and together right? I mean mom you have never looked this happy except with Emma. An ma you never show you care as much as you do to mom."

They look at each other and Emma walked over to end of the bed as Regina sat on the side of it.

"As long as you don't mind we are happy together? We want to keep things going like this. We are very not use to this though dear and sometimes it may look like it won't work out but it will." Regina knitted her brows until she heard that he was ok with them being together.

"Yeah kid I care about your mom and it hasn't been easy for me and her to show it but we have always cared more than we said. Sorry we're so stubborn." She joked slightly.

"All that really matter to us is you. Your safety, happiness, and comfort." She hugged him and they left the room.

* * *

**Review**

Does Emma spend the night or must she head home to be good and take the relationship slow. Maybe Regina wants to lose control for once.


	5. Choosing fates path

Choosing fates path

*Disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or the show.

snow isn't happy about Emma liking Regina and now she wants to show Emma she may not be meant to be with her. She tests Emma and Regina with potion, the risks are high but snow, Emma, and Regina have their own reasons for accepting the risks.

* * *

Emma felt the light change of in the sofa as Regina sat next to her. They hadn't really talked much through yet and they knew it would be better sooner than later. There wasn't a lot to talk about but that didn't change the fact they need to. After all this time being cruel to one another it was a wonder why this was even real.

Looking at Regina Emma saw the woman she had always seen. Strong, independent, but now she wasn't closed off. She didn't hid behind her power and make people cower. She wore silk gown and her hand extended to give Emma a glass of her cider liquor knowing she loved it so much. She took Emma's feet and laid them over her lap and massaged her ankle just under the fabric of her jeans.

Emma could see regina had changed from this person everyone but her feared into someone who appeared to be trying to open up.

"I'm not sure what I could say or do to make up for how I acted before even if I inside I meant to do better. I was never so good with words and my actions didn't do so well either." Emma felt she had so much to make up for if she could. "Responding in your face was the way I could let myself get close to you."

"I wanna put that child's play behind us. I think I can do better now that you know, now that I've had a reminder of how good that spark makes me feel." Regina said softly. She was right it was child's play. Like when a boy picks on a girl even though he likes her. He doesn't wanna show he is soft so he bulks up instead. Just like them.

"I feel it too, that feeling makes me wanna stay to feel it more." Emma sips on her drink.

Regina takes in the scene, the blonde looks comfortable and even though Regina never enjoyed such lack of properness but Emma always made herself comfortable even around Regina. Her resistance was something Regina should have hated but always endeared. Her weakness was the way her chest raced and her eyes stared at the woman like she was hers. Regina never could allow her weakness to show and and so she used bitterness and words.

"You can stay i have no objection." Her tone husky and thoughtful. Emma chuckled knowing they may have thought the same things. "It's pretty late as it is I wouldn't want to be the towns primary suspect if something happens when you go." She didn't want her to go. At least not yet but that made her worry she wasn't use to putting her heart on the line anymore.

"I think after being a hero in Neverland it's very possible people can see you differently." Emma stood up with her now empty glass. Noticing Regina shifting her legs and standing as well. A deep red blush rushed Emma's face. Their faces almost touching and that moment as short as it really was sucked Emma into eternity till her voice found her again.

"I didn't want you to have to clean up-" she pauses as Regina slips he finger beneath Emma's around the glass. Just like the first time, as she takes the glass slowly she feels her body tingle with a spark again. This clouds her current objective and she places the glass on the table beside hers. Bringing her eyes back to Emma's she realizes her face is closer. The breath on her lips pulling her in closer.

Rational thinking aside she presses her lips into Emma's perfectly fitting lips. As if it was their first kiss her knees went weak and she swept her fingers over her loose shirt. When their lips parted she couldn't think anything possible of removing her smile. Instantly she knew she would protect this moment, Emma, and her love for her.

Yes she loved her she knew that now, before it was considered and just a unexperienced desire. She knew what she felt long ago but for so long refused to take action knowing the risk of losing everything or breaking the curse. Now there was no curse and Emma still cared for her even though she knew now who she was and what she had done in her past. That was the bit that made the burning in her stomach fuzzy and build into something more now that nothing was at risk anymore.

Together they cleaned up and the process was much faster. Emma began to collect her jacket and make a nice effort to leave without over staying her stay.

"Where do you think you're going miss- Emma?" She asked almost using her last name out of a old habit she was trying to break.

"I didn't want to over stay my welcome. I had one drink I'm sure I'm safe to walk home." She didn't want to go home but it wasn't like she wanted to rush things. Sure she had had her one nights and fuck buddies but she didn't want that with Regina. She didn't wanna fuck it up. Defiantly didn't want to make things awkward on how she felt. Feelings were risky and lead to pain.

She tugged at her leather jacket and then shoved her hands in her front pockets. Bitting her lip she hoped Regina wouldn't take it offensively. if she stayed any long she would be all over regina rushing everything she wanted to savor.

"You wouldn't be but if that's what you want. Can I um-" she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. Not knowing why Emma felt she had to go. "Can I take you home? it will be faster."

"What about Henry?"

"I'll be just a moment I'd have my mind at ease."

"Yeah, what do I do?" Regina took her hand and pulled her closer. Rested her chin on Emma's head. Taking a deep breath she let a purple cloud of smoke take them to Emma's apartment. With snow inside she felt it best to just land one the sidewalk outside. Emma rested her head gently on Regina's chest and held her eyes closed. Thinking the movement would have made her stomach uneasy but no word or notion other wise came.

"Emma dear?" She spoke finally. "We are here." Emma lifted her head and noticed the scenery change.

"Oh." She held her stomach and then turned to her front door. "Huh that wasn't so bad, you are gonna have to teach me that."

"Good night Emma," Regina gave her a little kiss on her cheek. "Tonight was great, it was great to be home, to have Henry back safe, and to have you. That has been something I've wanted since I met you." Emma smiled and whispered.

"Then why didn't you say something other than the tough woman act?"

"Because what could I have said maybe you didn't feel the same, I cared once before and got hurt. I was selfish I wanted the curse to stay." Her words left puffs in the air and Emma just stood surprised. Did Regina really not know all this time she had a huge crush on her.

"I see, well thank you again. Good night Regina."

Stepping Inside Emma quickly peeked through the curtains just in time to see Regina wearing warm smile and vanish into a purple cloud. Thanking her in strength to not let her cave into her desires she let out a deep breath she held and leaned her head against the cold window.

"Emma your back late. Were you at Regina's the whole night?!" Emma jumped six feet in the air and spun around as her mother came out of no where.

"Yeah had a nice movie with Henry and Regina before heading here. Really make the kid feel safe at home you know?" Emma knew the face her mother gave was concern but she knew more than that it was hate that she chose to spend her first day back with Regina.

"He could have felt safe with us, we are a family." She pouted making Emma's insides screech.

"Don't go there, after everything me and Regina did to get him back, I know you helped but it was important to be just us. We are his parents." She walked through the room and headed into her room hearing her mother sigh and then retreat to her room.

Regina had reached home, the silence told her Henry was still asleep. But it also meant she was alone and though taking Emma into bed had come to mind she really just wanted to be able to rest her head on her and fall asleep. Her fingers tracing her bottom lip with the memory still on them. She had appeared in her room and the idea crawled more and more into her mind of having Emma to sleep next to and wake up to every morning. A smile spread across her face again. Being to strip her clothes of she forced her finger to move quickly with her underwear so temptation wasn't furthered.

Regina laid in bed thinking about what could have been. After flipping over endlessly to get comfortable she admitted it was impossible for her to sleep. She wondered if Emma was having the same problem. Sliding her fingers over her phone screen landing on Emma's name. Her stomach flipped as she hit the new message button.

**_Are you still up? _**She felt like a little teenager. Waiting for a crush to answer.

**_How can I sleep when I can't stop thinking. _**Regina smiled and swiftly responded.

**_Thinking of what dear?_**

**_Oh just the sweetest softest kiss and person with those lips I've ever known. An snow had to say something that involves you and make me mad._**

Regina wanted to smile because of what Emma wrote but she also was hurt that even after saying something so nice about her snow would turn around when alone and say something different. She didn't have time to ponder a response before she received a text.

**_Why are you up still?_**

**_Thinking about you. I should have had you stay._** She felt her own severe pout coming on which just wasn't her so she shook it off.

**_Oh I wanted to I'm just not willing to rush even though what I feel has been pretty intense for a while._** Regina took those words and rolled them over in her head. What did Emma feel? How fast was she wanting things to go? Instinctually she feared she may have ruined things going to fast, maybe that's why Emma was sitting up.

**_I understand hope I didn't make you feel I was rushing._**

**_No no it was perfect. I'll see you soon now get some rest._** She added a smiley face and Regina hummed joyfully at the warm smile she remembers on the woman.

**_Good night to you too dear._**

She clicked her phone closed and flipped over finally comfortable. Her eyes flittered and pulled closed.

Waking up emma smelt a nice breakfast being cooked. Throwing some clothes on and heading out for food. She realized as snow gave a small screech that she probably looked like death like always. She groaned an picked up a piece of bacon.

"Mmm! The heaven on earth." She said.

"So what are you doing today?" Snow asked with a optimistic tone.

"Well I'm sure there's a lot that happened while we were gone. Need to go to work and check out the damage." She knew her mom wanted to collect on the time she promised in Neverland that they would have when they got back but she just wasn't ready yet.

"Ok an after can we-" she was cut off by a hug and then Emma was dashing away.

"Um I don't know when I'll be done."

"Emma wait. Please." Emma took a moment to look back "you promised." She sighs and walks back.

"Yeah.. Yeah I did. Ok I'll be home for dinner ok." Instantly snow beams and Emma shakes her head stealing another piece of bacon and runs to her room to get ready for work.

Regina sat in her office all day so far finding that nothing absolutely nothing could keep her focused. She caught herself to often letting her mind wander remembering the cave in Neverland the idea that she was that close to Emma that time as if she had nothing to fear. She knew she did like if she made Emma feel to rushed that would leave Emma running as far away as possible.

She did her work but the moments emma came to mind she knew she had to take a break. Her heart raced and her Body craved her lips again and to hold her closer. The crossed her legs only to realized how effective the idea was her core was moist and very distracting as the day went on.

She tried to focus and recall everything she had done. Things appeared to have stayed in order as of today. She wondered if Emma had a ton of paperwork on thing that happened while in Neverland. She stood up firmly and collected her things. She couldn't work anymore not like this.

"My work is done I have nothing in my books. I'm going home early. Stay and extra hour send anything important to my cell." She walked out the door of city hall without waiting for a response. Once in the car Regina hit the gas.

Emma sat at the sherif desk pulled in a ton of papers half filled out by ruby she was a good deputy but nothing was complete because she wasn't sherif and everything had to be review and filled out by herself. So she sat clutching her hair trying to decipher incident after incident. Letting out a loud groan she signed her name at the bottom of the form and ripped her jacket off the back of the chair. She spun around running into someone to her surprise at who when she met their eyes. Two golden brown shimmering eyes captured hers.

"Trying to escape work I see." She gave a smirk and Emma went weak in the knees.

"Regina! Um.. no just grabbing lunch." She had still yet to back up from Regina's form "wanna join me?" She said finally finding her legs again and maneuvered herself around Regina.

In granny's diner she ordered her usual and get Regina a salad like she always gets with a grilled chicken on top. Ruby gave her a small Gesture of question towards Regina in a booth waiting for Emma to return. Emma have her a stare saying 'leave it I know what I'm doing.' Yet still ruby leans over the counter and says.

"Enjoy the food, hope you two had a fun first day back." Her smile said more but Emma didn't need to guess she knew how ruby thought.

"We did." Her face showed just how happy it made her. Before ruby could get to much from it she continued. "watched a movies with Henry and then I headed home it was really nice. Thanks for the food."

"Here you are, that's right right?"

"Yes."

"Ok I know I said I didn't wanna rush that doesn't mean I don't wanna talk and get to know you or hang." She looked at Regina silently pouring her dressing over her salad. Every few seconds she sneaked her eyes up just enough to see if Emma was watching. She blushed a bright pink and continued in silence. "What's wrong?" Emma asked like she was the one at fault.

"I couldn't focus at work today I left early." Regina admitted.

"Oh," Emma picked up a fry a nibbled. "And would it be the same reason as last night."

"If I said yes?" She would wait on crushed toes before intentionally nothing Emma.

"I'd say you came to the station just in time, after lunch If I couldn't focus I was gonna come see you." She chuckled at how romantic she had been sounding since having kissed Regina the first time but more so now being back home and then that second kiss. It sent shivers down her back.

"Emma! Regina?" The harsh sound of her appalled mother raked her thoughts away. Charming was standing beside her hands on her shoulder attempting to soothe her rash breathing. "You're having lunch with her?"

"What's wrong with her? With lunch with her? You said yourself yesterday she was a better person for Neverland." She was not shouting but her tone was close, as seemed her temper.

"Yes for her help but she isn't welcomed back into my family." Emma's hand snapped leaving a sting on her fingers and red mark across snows cheek.

"How dare you, she's Henry's mother, that makes her family. I like her that makes her my family." She huffed sat back down unable to look at snow in the eye. Charming took snow and sat her down far end of the diner. The eyes around the diner closed in on Emma and Regina. Charming walked back over opens his mouth to say something but before he can Emma says "I'm sorry I hit her..just that-"

Was uncalled for I know." He finishes for her. "She's just trying to protect you."

"Well she can relax I can protect myself, just as I can make my own choices." His eyes closed and he nodded leaving them alone.

Emma looked to Regina too see what she was thinking. Her eyes were soft and yet they look at Emma with such determination. They finished their food and left together. Regina brought Emma back to the sherif station. Taking her hand on the drive she felt a swell of pride because of Emma's defense but she now had sense of need to comfort her before being comforted herself.

"Emma I like that you want me in Henry's life at all after everything I've done but I don't want you to lose your family." Her voice cracked give away her facade of being strong. She didn't want to lose her only family either.

"I want you in more than just Henry's life Regina. You're not that person anymore, once you and everyone else in this town can see that maybe I wouldn't care if Henry and you were my only family." She step out of the car and gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you for coming by. I hate I have dinner with them tonight but I really should do it."

"Let me know if you need a get away." She joked giving her a quick wink.

* * *

"Snow, snow! Wait she's our daughter. Why can't we just trust her?" Charming knew his wife hated Regina aside from helping get Henry back all she saw was a woman who she use to be. He couldn't persuade her nor would she listen to Emma.

"No! I won't let her be take by Regina if this is the only way I can show here Regina's true nature then so be it!" She stomp into the pawn shop in town and banged the desk bell in her frustration. Without hesitation rumplestiltskin steps up to the front desk.

"What can I do for you dearie?" He chuckles like her already knows. They don't know what he could possible want in trade for this things snow wants.

"I need, I want you to get me a fate walk potion." She knows what it is and heard the risks but she must convince her daughter she doesn't love the true Regina. She can still feel the sting of her daughters slap.  
'It must be done.'

"You know what it is you are asking for? The risks? Whom are you putting on a quest? Surely not your dear savior?" He doesn't ask because he needs to know but to ensure the choice is certainly made.

"Yes I know the risks they are ones I'm willing to take. You need not ask who I do believe you know." She looks at him fiercely.

"Then you know that the potion takes two the first, your daughter which the full effect take and the second person Regina."

"What why her?! Why not me?" She blurts out.

"Because dearie you want Emma to see her past transgression, you want to know if they are meant to be, and to know that she must be the second person." He informs. "The only way Emma can wake is if she takes fates path or makes another. The latter of the two may leave her in a state of rest for a long time if she is to be with Regina, well a simple kiss should do." His old devious giggle appears just for a second snow looks at charming and with pleading eyes begs forgiveness.

"Ok what do I do for it right now?"

* * *

At dinner things quickly became heated. Emma felt a sting with every comment of Regina that her mother had, her father couldn't possible pick a side. Emma felt like she was being pulled into directions one with Henry and Regina and one with her mother and her on the fence father.

"Look sweet we just want to know for sure your meant to be." Snow held a bottle out having explained briefly what it was. Emma was tempted but not enough she wanted to know for sure but the way snow worded it it was dangerous. Snow wanted her to risk her own life to prove her path was fates plan.

Seemed like everywhere in life fate had a shitty hand to give her and the only good thing that came from it was Henry and eventually her feelings for Regina. Then again it would kill her if she felt she loved Regina and then turned out she gave her heart to the wrong person again. She wanted to yell and throw a fit but she was right she had to to know not for snow but for herself.

"Ok, but not for you. This is for me." Emma sighed and went to take the bottle but snow tucked it away.

"Regina has to do it with you for it to work."

"What.. I hardly think you can convince her to join in." Emma stood up and crossed her arms.  
'Ugh she'll never do it with me. Why? What is she not telling me?' Emma could tell there was more to this than what was being said but it was just a feeling so she let it go. " "She'll be ok?"  
"Yes." Emma stared at her, snow wasn't sure if she would be but that wouldn't have to be all up to Regina anyways.

Emma gave Regina a call and asked her to come over that she had something important to ask. When she arrived Emma felt a warm feeling rush to her heart. Her eyes laced with questions while Emma's expressed her uncertainty.

"I presume this isn't just you asking for me?"

"No, I don't really know why I'm asking this." Emma lowered her eyes.

"You don't want me over?"

"I do! Just my mother has this I don't know what it's called but she wants me to take a potion and you too though I don't get why you have to." Regina could tell that Emma's rambling meant she wasn't lying not that she would ever lie being she hated lying. So she questioned snow instead.

The fates path potion it was tricky and risky if Regina wasn't sure of how she felt and that Emma felt it too she would refuse. Snow was willing to risk her daughter falling in slumber to find her true path and Regina was more than willing to not let that happen by showing snow they were meant to be. Normally she would have just taken what she wanted but Emma would have run by now and for the first time since Daniel it felt like she had a chance at happiness again.

"Fine." The surprise in the room took a few minutes to dissipate. "I'll do it but know that when she wakes she'll know her fate and I know it's with me." She took the bottle from snow and walked to Emma on the couch. They sat quiet at first until Emma spoke.

"You shouldn't have to do this. What happens to you?"

"At first you will be seeing my past, my point of view, and i will be almost like a guide. Then I don't know when or how but the potion with take us deeper putting us through a test. You won't remember its a test but your choices and actions will show you your fate when you wake if you choose me- or something else." Regina paused while her heart clenched at the idea of not waking up with Emma loving her.

"I'll choose you I know it." Emma comforted her seeing her fear.

Regina let Emma take the first gulp her slumber would start soon. She wrapped her in her arms, kissed the top of her head, and leaned her to rest on her lap. The shorter and slower her breaths became she knew it was her turn. An with the last gulp her transition was quicker. She felt yanked from her body an thrown into a blackness waiting for sign she was able to enter into Emma's subconscious.

As if by opening her eyes an image before her waited. It was Emma beaming at her. She returned it just as she would have long ago with Daniel. Her own subconscious had peeled away the person she became over time and let her feel without a doubt what was truly her and how she felt. This wasn't about her though and so she let her hand take Emma's and began the fates path journey.

* * *

**Review**

Hope you like this chapter

The potion if you are lost is just like a sleeping curse but it's a quest once Emma and Regina make it to the test Emma will forget the fact it's a test, she will forget her feelings as they are but will remember the parts of Regina's life she see's she must make her decisions to be friends, enemy's, or lovers. True love aside if she chooses to hate Regina she loses her fates path and must spend her journey alone finding out her new fate. If she chooses to love Regina then a simple true loves kiss will undo the curse.

I hope to make this blow your mind.


	6. Regina Mills and Emma Swan:time to chose

Regina mills and Emma swan time to choose.

*Disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or the show.

seeing Regina's past may make a world if difference on Emma's opinions of her, her feelings may change. Regina knows this and is hoping against as for snow she is hoping for. when Emma wakes what she has chosen determines snow or Regina's fate as well.

* * *

She didn't need to think hard of what to start with, she was the guide showing Emma her past then the things she'd done, and then the test. She had to make her time worth it. Instantly a field came into view not just any field but the field that Regina use to ride in. Her stable boy trained her and she ended up ridding like a pro. Her eyes cast next to her and watched as Emma look out on the scenery.

"Is this real?" She whispered.

"As real as a a fresh memory." Emma got, it this was her memory she didn't know what to expect but this was beautiful.

"Is everything going to be your memories?" She didn't want to invade Regina's mind.

"Yes, but at some point before the test you mind will show you what has happened to you because of me." She admitted because she knew it would be harsh things it would feel dark and empty knowing Emma's past was all her fault.

She wouldn't tell Emma just as her mother wouldn't the most important reason why Regina had to be the one. She wouldn't make her feel torn between choices she would need to pick of her own free will. Regina chose to be her guide. she also knew what snow wanted her to be Emma's guide for.

"So where are we?" Emma's question echoed till Regina registered it and answered.

"My home." She whispered as she watch herself in the memory ride a crossed the field. Emma followed her gaze and gasped and the elegant woman riding on a beautiful steed. "Before my mother and your mother filled me with darkness." As the moments past Regina spoke and they watched the memory of Regina full of joy, innocence, and love. Emma saw the way she loved Daniel, hiding it from her mother. After riding she would have just a moment with him before her mother burst in persistent that she not ride that she find a suitor. Her mother was unaware of her daughter reason for reluctant ness.

"My mother, she was once lowly and humble but she grew tired of being stepped on by noblemen so she found a way to become noble. She bore me and which me more power. Being noble meant I could marry a prince or king. My love would never have been made just in her eyes. It was a secret." The scene changed from Regina with Daniel and with her mothers requests to her standing with Daniel. They stood on a hill with their horses and freely showing affection. It felt peaceful until a child screaming broke them apart. Regina watched as a girl struggled with a panicked horse.

"I don't know how but my mother set this up, she knew you mothers father would be along this way and knew I wouldn't hesitate to save a girl in danger."

"That's my mother." Emma choked she strained to see her better. She watched as the girl was scooped from her horse by Regina and safety placed on the ground. The scene changed again as the little girl stood by a strong man which looked to be her father. They stood inside a home face to face with Regina and Cora.

"Yes it was after her father came to take my hand that I found out who she was. I didn't want it." She shifter it again to her time with Daniel. She rushed to him telling him she was given away that she didn't want it.

"Her told me we could go away together, asked to marry me and I thought we would. The moment you mother, a little girl as it may be, found us and was upset believing I would be her mother to see that I was kissing another. I stopped her I told her that she would understand one day. I loved him I wanted to be with him. I made her promise to not tell my mother until at least till I left because she would be furious and stop me." Regina's hand held Emma tighter.

The next memory was in the darkness of the stable. The two were packed and ready to ride off. They shared their love once more before Cora appeared looking furious. She professed she would only wish to know if it was true did she love him and he her.

It was simple they said yes without a doubt. Cora smiled coated with warmth yet Regina didn't quite believe it.

"Your mother told my mother, she was good with words making people do what she wanted but it didn't change my heartache." The instant both Regina's watched her mother pull out he young mans heart they sobbed almost simultaneously. Emma watched her Regina wipe away her few shed tears and continued. "I hated my mother but I did as she bid because I feared her again and more then than ever. I married not with love but forced. I was angry with snows obliviousness to my pain and the harm she caused.

I told her my mother took Daniel away that because she betrayed my trust I was mad I was hurt and I couldn't forgive her. She was sorry but I was broken I didn't see any remorse or not enough. I vanished my mother my wedding night. I hid my pain for years I tried to be a mother I tried to rid myself of the memories move on but years and years in a loveless marriage made me colder yet. I wanted revenge I wanted to be free again."

Emma knew Regina would be showing her her first act of evil. She took a deep breath an nodded to Regina assuring her she was here. It was night the moon trailed into a room. The kings chambers it appeared that Regina and he did not share which she didn't wonder why because she knew. In the room slept snows father, standing over him was a man dressed like a genie.

"Is he a genie?" Emma asked.

"Yes he was a genie my husband acquired and set free. The man found he loved me and would do anything I asked. I didn't love him but I used it, I used him, and I framed him." The man opened a box and let a set of snakes slither into the kings bed. Emma silently in shock covered her mouth.

The king died mere seconds after the snakes sunk their fangs in. They found their way back to the box and as if night shifted into morning in seconds a ruckus came into the room. Regina played a broken hearted widow long enough to be named Queen.

"I turned into the woman my mother wanted me to be. I didn't want it I saw what she was but I lost everything and nothing left to keep me from my buried anger. I told her my mother killed Daniel she was old enough to except her part and fault in his death. I banished her after her fathers funeral and my crowning. I Called her a traitor to the crown that she didn't or couldn't remain loyal to me. I thought that was enough but she never excepted that she was at fault and the more her sorry's didn't sound serious the more I didn't want her around to remind me.

I speared her because I had a form of care for her but I hated her all the same. In return I received rebellion, she thwarted everything I ever built, kept, and treasured." Emma couldn't speak. She was seeing the life Regina lived. Not necessarily how she came to the evil queen but now what she did and others did to her. Some were flashes like pictures to gruesome to watch but some more than flashes showed times she was brutal and times she argue with snow. Not all of which she was victim but sometimes the blame.

"I became the thing my mother wanted. It was as if my destiny was made without my choice so I embraced it. I wanted to change at times I wanted love and forgiveness but some many times people showed me told me I was evil that those were things evil people didn't get. I loathed snow so much that every bit of joy she found I wanted to crush it. She found love I tried to break it, she found a happy ending I promised to ruin it, and she bared a child that she would love and have love in conditionally I wanted to take it."

Regina knew this was her last memory but it was important Emma see. Like slow motion the image around them took place in the palace Emma was born in. it wasn't Regina's memory at first rather one given in perspective of the need to see. Showing the conversation of getting Emma through a portal, snow meant to go along force herself to hand her newborn child to her husband. Leaving it to him to send her through. Emma knew this but seeing her parents not hesitate even if she was going alone was a surprise.

She felt a sense of anger build up at the moment she didn't know if it was at her happy mother that was muttering that she'd gotten away, alone, but destined to return bullcrap or if it was toward the evil queen who forced her hand to send her daughter away. To her hating her mother felt normal and hating that version of Regina made her stomach cringe. Wondering if maybe her feeling held her from how she truly could feel.

Out of no where everything went black and all she could hear was Regina's voice.

"This is it, you have seen what I have done and what has been done to me. You know who I am and why. Now you will understand how I effected your life. After that you'll forget the tests but you will be tested further and you must choose one destiny or another."

To Emma Regina just didn't sound herself like she wanted to be there wanted to help Emma choose right but didn't wanna tell her everything. She sound like if she said emotion she'd spill just what it was she hadn't mentioned yet. As she pondered what I could be she kept listening.

"First relax and let me into your memories now. It will appear what needs to be seen." Emma took a deep breath and tried to let her mind wander on its own relax and fluid through her past. "Of course we know the first thing my path of vengeance has done is make you alone, for all the years you lived you knew nothing of your true family and home. Nothing that made you feel like you fit in right. I took away those years, I took away 28 years of your possible happiness and each year you have a reason to hate me."

"No." Emma said she was tired of hearing Regina blame herself. "Yes 28 years alone, I didn't fit in well, and I didn't know my possible life before the curse. So what." It was Regina's turn to watch as the two became surrounded again. It was a life of home to home for Emma, and each time she didn't fit in she wondered why. Seeing Emma hurting broke Regina's heart for all she had was love for her now and her anger and hatred hurt her more than she believed her love could repair.

"I can't regret what you did. With everything I hated and use to think, I'm better now. I don't know who I'd be if I was who my family or who the town wanted me to be. They still want that person but I'm not it I'm me and that's because of you." Emma said with all the certainty in the world. "I may have some weird fate destiny thing always pointing back to your past but every time I think about Henry I know it's because of you I had him. Without Henry I wouldn't have seen you. The person you use to be I have all the compassion in the world for because I see who it made you today."

Emma let her mind reel and revel in times she spent with Henry and times she felt happy being in the town. She showed Regina not everything that came from Regina's wrath turned out to hurt her. Not everything was her fault either.

"No matter what happens next Regina I'll love you anyways." Her last words echoed as blackness fell on her again. She felt Regina's hand that held her vanish. It didn't slip out of hers but vanished just like her comfort did without it there.

As if her eyes where closed emma opened them and a bright light flashes before her face. She was leaning over her cold lifeless son. Tears had slid down her face. The light she saw spread from her cursed son and surrounded the town. She looked puzzled her eyes following the light. As if it was something she hadn't heard in years her son woke from his curse alive and gasping air.

It was the moment all her resistance in believing him about the curse, the evil queen, and who she was realized to be true. Her son beamed at her and she hugged him without hesitation. Behind her she her Regina gasp she was no less shocked than Emma.

Regina looked out at the room and saw where it was that she would be taking place in Emma's test. She waited for Emma to look at her and speak knowing that everything would be starting the same that nothing could be said to alter her free willed choice. The last of the potion had its own way of ensuring accuracy. Regina would be able to speak her mind freely to an extent and until Emma made the first move she was only able to do as the potion willed.

* * *

**Review **been excited to see where this goes**. **

next chapter

what happens while the two are under the potions effects. Emma finds herself with memories of who Regina is and what she did will she believe it or call it her imagination. When she wakes and finds out the outcome who takes the punishment fate has to give.


	7. Time to choose part 2

Time to choose part 2

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the show.

something has rush the potion Regina can sense its need to hurry but she worries Emma wont have time to choose. More frightening is who or what is Emma's second choice.

* * *

Snows skin crawled as she let her daughter go into a deep slumber laying in Regina the evil queens lap. Soon she followed but the uneasy feeling didn't fade. Her husband stood as though a guard for both Emma and Regina. He only needed to protect one of them and that was Emma their daughter.

It wasn't that she didn't care for her daughters happiness she just believe it laid with Henry and maybe Neil maybe him or hook but not Regina. She thought she gave her to many chances to change to take a better route but she always let them down. She couldn't ever begin to imagine how much Emma would be let down.

"We should move them apart." Snow suggested but charming disagreed it wasn't their place to judge until they woke. In fact he could tell his daughter felt comfort in Regina's arms.

"The only thing I'm worried about is Henry did she leave him at her house?" He looked at his peaceful daughter and smiled lightly hopefully she was gonna come back and not be so confused anymore. He wanted her happy and if loving Regina was it then he wouldn't let snow mess with that. Granted he didn't try to hard to stop this but it seemed less troublesome then letting snow rip Regina apart.

She had not been the same snow he knew and loved before the curse but he supposed having a child maybe made her vicious to protect after all this time. Once she was sweet and never tempted fate. This wasn't right, it was like she didn't care anymore. He wouldn't trust her to stay while he grabbed Henry.

"Why don't you go get Henry." Trying to sound casual.

"No what if they wake?" She sounded childish but she would do anything to be there when Emma woke up and told her she didn't know what she felt for Regina but it wasn't love.

"Snow? David?" They both spun to the stairs at Henry's voice. "What happened how did I get here?"

"Well that answers that," muttered to snow. "Hey sport, your mom had to come over for Emma guess she didn't wanna wake you an poofed you here." Henry eyeballed the couch knowing something was up. He gave Charming a look that made him subtly notion he had no part which assured Henry something happened.

"Mom? Ma? What did you do?" He looked at snow.

"Well Emma has been a little confused lately, she was alway meant to be a princess, grow up in the enchanted forest, but she not that person because of Regina being the evil queen." She looked to Emma still unable to separate the two. "We are gonna fix that when she wakes up she'll be the person she is meant to be."

Henry bolted to his moms, they were sleeping but clearly not the same as the sleeping curse. He began shaking hoping to arouse them but received nothing.

"Ma is meant to be the savior! It's her turn to save mom now why can't you let them be happy together." He kept shaking his mom then Emma but gave up when nothing happened again.

"You know?" Snow whispered.

"Of course I know they where so happy on the boat and happy at moms house now you wanna take it away. It not gonna happen Emma will find a way out!" He shouts plopping down on the floor in front of the couch angry.

Meanwhile Regina felt something happen to the curse but before she could think the door burst open. It was doctor whale he looked straight at Regina and said.

"Regina you can't be here you're the evil queen. You must go!" Regina saw Emma's eyes bulge in response. Doctor whale hated her although he was sort of loyal to her. Hate that she cursed him but in this world it seemed he was being made to rush things along.

Something must have made the curse need to rush, she imagined it being Henry finding out they where under some spell but it felt to early for him to have woken up and go down the stairs of Emma and Snows apartment. Emma spoke giving Regina the power to do what she could.

"The evil queen?" Emma padded toward her. "It's true then you lied to me and Henry?" The way she said it was true she had but it still hurt to know she had. Emma grabbed her head and began groaning, Regina assumed the memories they watched was now setting in. The mention of her name and the curses sudden need to rush must have started it.

Whale didn't give her time to answer she just looked back at Emma and Henry as she was pushed out the door. She gave some shouts of the curse being broken until eventually she couldn't see them and she waited in the blackness again until Emma was to see her again.

Emma could have screamed as images began flooding her mind. They were so vivid like memories and that just didn't make sense. She didn't know where they came from but hearing Regina say the curse broke it felt like part of it. She winced as the flashes ended but left her with a throbbing head.

She turned to Henry who was more than happy to see her. He hugged her and muttered in her chest that he knew she could it. Everything just now had been so quick she could hardly believe it but her head still throbbing told her it was real. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Regina as the evil queen. Even though what she saw she knew in her gut was real she didn't believe Regina was her.

She broke the curse but not on her own she had help from Regina trying to save Henry and if Henry hadn't eaten the turn over no body would have saved her so really it was all him right. She turned to look out the door where Regina had gone. Though she wasn't there she felt her close by and it made her want to go to her and ask her a ton of questions.

Henry hadn't given her much time to do that though and he wasn't willing to go see his mom. In fact he was rather forcefully against it saying they should leave and be happy together before she ruined things again. Which didn't seem much like him, He had always love his mom in a different way than he loved Emma but he had always loves Regina none the less.

"Henry if this curse is broke. Wouldn't someone like me need to make sure people are safe. I'm the sherif I can't let bad things happen just because I wanna run." She didn't want to run but she hoped she'd make him understand.

"I suppose, but I don't think you should help her." Henry said but to Emma it didn't seem like something Henry would say but that was before he almost died because of her. Emma didn't agree or disagree but she took it and kept it in mind anyways.

It wasn't until she woke up the next morning that what she felt like was a dream had continued. Her phone rang, it was Regina.

"Hello?"

"Sherif swan I need your help!" She could hear a roar of voices in the background. "I have a mob on my doorstep." Emma then heard the phone click. She bolted to her room leaving her breakfast on the counter threw on a quick sherif looking outfit and ran to the car. This was her chance make a difference, save Regina, and figure out why she knew parts if Regina's life, parts that proved she was the evil queen.

"Ma, where you going?" Henry asked beside her window if the car. Emma curses to herself that she forgot he was home.

"Just get in the car will ya." She made sure he was in and buckled up before screeching down the road. "There is a mob." She didn't say where but assumed he'd figure it out.

Regina felt herself jolt back into character. She was standing on her porch with the same angry mob as the one in the real world. That meant Emma had come even in this world to save her. She looked beyond the crowd and her face light up at the sight of the sherif running up her drive behind the mob. Their eyes met and for a brief moment Emma probably could see she wasn't cold and empty anymore.

Emma forced the crowd to disperse then this version of Emma walked into her house and demanded answers. Inside she peeked through the curtains to make sure everyone had left and that Henry still sat in the car. He saw her and waved her to come back out. She turned to Regina instead.

"Why is it that I have images of you like they are memories, of you but as this evil queen." It sounded absurd if not completely insane. She hadn't realized how close she let herself get as she spun around to ask her but as she took a breath it caught seeing Regina's brown eyes.

"Do you believe them?" Was all Regina asked. She wanted to tell her everything but that would make things harder. Against her own will she move back and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Well yes they are so vivid but I can't possible think you was that. But my question is where did they come from? Why do I have them?" She tried to not get distracted focusing on what she was saying instead of the beautiful woman in front of her. It was tempting to just tell her of course it's not her or maybe go all out and admit it didn't matter if it was.

"I was evil maybe I still am everyone seems to think so why shouldn't you?" Regina knew Emma couldn't think that but she didn't know if fate had a better wrap on things still or not.

"I don't think you are I never have but even Henry wants to run away me and him. It's not normal I don't even get why doctor whale was being all knight in shining armor at the hospital yesterday for you but today he's jumping down your throat with the rest of the town. I mean you wouldn't stand against someone you love even if there is a town against you." Emma was almost breathless after but she stood strong waiting for Regina to answer. For a moment before she answered she saw Regina's eyes shimmer.

"I wouldn't understand that man if they wrote a book about him.. Well they did but I assure you he is not the one I love." Her eyebrows raises hoping Emma would ask who she did love.

"You loved Daniel, ughhh how do I know that you never told me but I can see it!" Emma let Regina's words sink in. She said love not loved and loved would pertain to the man Emma saw Regina love in a field and the same man that died in her mothers hand. "Oh god!" She couldn't control the images as they became stronger.

She clutched her head again and cried at the sight of the man dying but more at the fact Regina knew that snow had betrayed her trust. It became clear then why Regina hated Mary Margaret and how broken she was. Still Emma remembered she said love not loved and told herself to see what Regina meant. Looking up Regina held her arms gently underneath to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Does it hurt that much or is it something you are seeing?" Emma heard her concern was real. Her body shook in Regina's hold.

"Both, I can't imagine if I was you going through all that." She let her tears spill down her face.

"Good thing you don't have to. Regina wiped away the fresh tears. Fate was letting her play the role Emma would have to pick from it was who Regina wanted to be to Emma and if she liked it liked her knowing who she was then it was truly meant to be. She worried secretly though what her second choice would be. If it was better than this Regina that Emma now saw Regina would be stuck here forever and Emma would wake. She's be stuck in a sleep until she willing chose a new path for herself, which she wouldn't, or until Emma chose her.

"Why are you so different than what I see you were?" Emma stood up and looked this totally different Regina in the eyes.

"Because I-" Regina began but was cut off by Henry bursting in the door. He yelled Emma's name and started pleading her to leave Regina and go away with him away from all this pain and live happy with him. Regina beat herself senseless in her head. Of course it was Henry Emma didn't love anyone else as much as Henry. Even if the potion had woken them up with Neil or hook the alternatives snow would have preferred she's still choose Henry.

"Henry I can't just take you I would love to live away with you but I'm no good on my own, you mom has the best chance to take care of you alone but look at her now she is tired of alone." Emma was right she was tired of alone and that was something Regina saw when she first met Emma. "She's not evil that's what you always said. Why is she now she's still your mother she's still the person who took you in when I couldn't."

She once again spun on Regina. She remembered but told herself it couldn't be though. It was true she looked and saw someone she cared for someone she was in love with. Her eyes grew wide. The fell to Henry and she shook her head refusing to choose because either way she loved both and choosing one would break the others heart and leave them running away.

"I can't-" she started out the door but paused as she let a memory wash over her. She let herself remember the night they all met. The way she felt when they touched she wondered. If Henry believed in fairytales wouldn't true love trump his mother being evil. She returned to her place in front of Regina and told herself Henry was not going to be mad forever as she placed her lips to Regina's.

Like a millions stars bursting inside Regina took Emma into her hold and deepened the kiss. Just before they awoke Emma whispered

"Your not evil. Maybe fate brought us together like this beaten and broken so that we could mend each other and help fix past mistakes." Her Emma back, she wrapped her arms around her and let a fire of kisses bruise her lips.

Emma opened her eyes to a see the back of Henry's head and groaned at the way her head ached. Henry whipped around worry and joy all over his face. She felt the Regina shifting under her and let her hand brush through her hair for a few moments before sitting up and turning to see her face. Her eyes laced with tears of joy.

"What would have happened if I choose differently?" Emma asked certain that this was the thing Regina hadn't told her.

"You'd be awake and I wouldn't until I choose a new path or you kissed me awake choosing me." Her tears built up and for the first time in a long time she let them fall. She would have never put Emma in the mental agony before the test began. Now that Emma had chosen her she would face snow proudly.

Behind her Henry had gotten charming and told him the two were up. Hearing he was happy by this left snow even more upset. Not just for the first time Emma became endearingly defensive making Regina smile as the woman ranted to her mother in front of her. The only words that caught Regina up and surprised her was and only until Emma clasped her hands over hers and repeated

"I love you."

"And I love you Emma." Regina said. With that rumplestiltskin appeared grinning at the two.

"I've always been a fan of true love. Oh yes dearie I mean true love." His attention now falling to Snow. "You said you knew the risks now it's time to pay for your deal and for tempting fate." He waved his hand before anyone could object if they had really wanted to. "The potion fates path has two names. The second name, which I assume you knew but appears you didn't know what you have gotten yourself into, is called fates game."

Snow tried to utter a few words then realized her voice was gone in fact she was mute with not even a sound able to be heard.

"What is this? What did you do?" Charming demanded.

"Oh I did nothing but trust that when her majesty said she knew what she was asking for that she was sure. Now let me tell you what this is." He gestured to the soundless babbling snow. "Fate isn't one to be tested but when you do it's simple either the person chooses to follow what other choices you would rather they had or they chose fate has planned all along. Which I can assume snow wanted Emma to pick someone else over Regina and find herself with a new destiny but seeing that Regina is not comatose it appears Regina was her choice.

This in turn lead the potion a small curse to be lifted from the two and the person who has interfered with fates plans must then learn a lesson. Fate it seems wishes you to learn something in having someone else control your destiny until the lesson is learned you'll remain like this."

Charming wrapped snow in his arms an looked to rumple.

"Who is it that has the control?"

"Why you dearie of course who other than her own true love to help her become the person she use to be." As soon as he appeared he vanished leaving the room silent. Emma had said it just before they woke but she repeated it.

"So it really does look like fate brought us together like this beaten and broken so that we could mend each other and help fix past mistakes."

Everyone agreed except the resilient snow. She kept pointing between Emma and Regina and glaring at charming to do as she wanted break them up. He let her glare until eventually he let Henry, Emma, and Regina disappear to her place.

Until Henry was silently sleeping in bed again Emma waited down stairs again. She couldn't rest having felt like ages since she had been away. She looked at the glass that sat on the table and remembered how quickly Regina had come when she called. She smiled at idea that Regina didn't even wait to clean.

When Regina joined her she couldn't help but ask.

"I thought you said I wouldn't remember I loved you?"

"Well normally you wouldn't but I suppose being made of love and having true love magic and all it kinda busted through anyways." Regina cupped her face and bent down to kiss her fully on the lips. "I'm glad you did remember."

"Me too and thank you for believing in me the whole time." She allowed Regina to pull her up from the couch. Regina turned on some music and took Emma by the hand and lead her into a dance.

"I wouldn't have doubted you for a moment if I wasn't sure you would have picked Henry. I know you was torn between us." Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Actually I couldn't choose I was going to leave until I remembered I love you. That was all I remembered I was worried that Henry would be mad but I told myself he couldn't be mad forever." Emma truly felt Regina was a new person since she admitted she loved Emma since they both admitted they cared. She believed that the way she opened up and became softer kinder was just the way fate had made everything to turn out.

Regina's mother had done the worst to her making her broken and it was like a chain effect that Emma was made to correct. She was glad she met Regina, glad the lived her life, and glad she was just right for her. That she met expectations and that she was strong enough to choose Regina. She didn't think Snows punishment was to harsh she needed to mend to and this was hopefully her way.

The song ends or maybe Regina turned it off as Emma finds herself being lead from the living room.

"Where are you taking me?" She smiled.

"I should have not let you go the other day I wanted to lay in your arms and it was all I could think of the whole day today."

"I know I have that in mind but I was thinking a little more wildly." Emma whispered sprinting up the stairs past her. Her face flushed wondering if she spoke her mind to soon. When she peeked at Regina she was silent and red. Regina was thankful when they reached her room with the light off she composed her face and switch a lamp on.

Turning around she decided to ask her before making herself comfortable.

"Do you mind if I.. or I can just slip on something more comfortable?"

"I don't care how you dress or undress." Emma teased she takes the light blouse Regina wear and slowly unbuttons it. Watching Regina's skin burn red she lets her fingers brush her skin as she works each button. With every second the flushed skin darkened Emma's courage grew she was glad she choose Regina because this felt right.

* * *

**Review**

Now that Emma has chosen and snows fate is under charmings control Emma and Regina can finally admit what is between them.


	8. Mending

**Mending**

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the show.

Emma and Regina both have some healing needed on the inside all their broken can it get better. Or will they be to broken.

* * *

Regina was certain now that she wasn't the same person. All her years that she laid with anyone none had gave her this emotion none had her feeling what it was like to make love. To receive and know it was unconditional and for her to meaningfully give herself away. Most of all she had never returned anything she was given but this this was different.

Her body damp with a crisp sweat she calls her lovers name throughout the room softly and then a second time louder as her muscles tightened. She can feel Emma smiling against her neck that she peppers with kisses. No more than two fingers are in her caressing her walls. It feels like heaven is coursing her veins and then everything explodes as Emma slips in a third finger.

Emma curls her fingers as she thrust in and out of Regina her muscles tighten and become wetter with approval. Her name is slips from Regina's lips again an Emma can't hold back her passion anymore. She begins her way down Regina's body while still thrusting her finger deeper. She kisses from her collarbone to her perky reddened breast to her flat curved torso.

Her hand pulls Regina's leg up and she gently places kisses and nips on her tender skin. Finally appeasing her bundled up desire she takes to the flesh between her legs. Where the heat pours from where her fingers are buried and a silk white liquid coats her fingers. She doesn't remove her fingers but delightfully places her tongue on the bundle above her folds.

Regina feels the slick wet swipe of Emma's tongue tease her and a whimper escapes her. Emma's fingers continue to curl and spread her open every time she goes in and out again. The fire burning in the pit of her stomach spreads to burn her whole body but Emma's only just began teasing. Regina thrusts her hips forward and moans at the contact. Emma get the message and takes the whole bundle in her mouth.

Her hips arch without her knowledge and the feelings explode her every nerve. Bright lights flash behind her eyelids and keeps grinding her hips up. Every inch of her body shakes and burns until she feels herself cum again and again until Emma licks her clean and joins her back up by her pillows. Regina gives one last shiver before Emma lays sheets over her.

Emma will never forget this night she admits to herself still drowning in Regina's exotic intoxicating smell. She nuzzles her chest and let's the sound of her name from Regina's lips echo in her mind. She is sure Regina had never felt the need to say anyone's name before and to hear her say hers made Emma's heart swell.

"That was amazing Emma." Regina says finally finding her voice.

"I hope so." She had never except once with Henry's father made love with anyone just took people. she felt more for Regina than she'd ever felt for even Neil and she liked it. She put more passion into this one time than she felt she put in anything she'd ever done combined and she hoped it was enough for once to make someone happy.

"Yes I haven't ever felt so much from someone or given myself so willingly to anyone before. You made me feel safe and happy I couldn't help myself even if I wanted to." Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma and sighed. It was pure innocent bliss something she hadn't felt since Daniel. She wanted to cry out because she loved Daniel first and never experienced making love with him but she couldn't. This was something even Daniel couldn't give it was Emma's and that was everything she wanted and nothing more.

Regina woke up the next morning refreshed Emma wrapped around her body. She was glad she put up a sound barrier the night before because she was sure she was unusually loud. She smiled because that was ok that she let herself go for Emma. As she rolled from Emma's arms she noticed Emma was still dressed. She imagined that in the moment she just forgot. She got dressed and left the room.

Emma arose to the smell of breakfast and followed it to the kitchen. To her surprise Henry was up halfway through a pile of pancakes.

"Morning what kind of pancakes you like?" Regina hadn't even looked but spoke to Emma.

"How'd she do that?" She asked shocked to Henry he snorted.

"She has eyes in the back of her head." Henry whispered Regina gave a small laugh as she rolled her eyes at the two.

"I actually heard you shuffling into the kitchen. Now what do you like? I have eggs, bacon, pancakes, and oj."

"Mmm all of it!" Emma grinned pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Mom is Emma still staying at snows and David's apartment? What if they try something else?" Henry asked afraid that Emma would go home and suddenly forget them.

"Kid it wasn't really David's idea and I think snow gets the point that she can't meddle with us." Emma piped up.

"Anyways if she's willing she can stay here as long as she wants." Regina said surprising everyone. Emma gave a polite smile but kept quiet the rest of the morning till she left for work. Her quietness was unsettling for Regina.

"Emma?" She said in the privacy of her room where Emma dressed in clean clothes Regina poofed for her.

"Yes." Her response vague.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing I'm just gonna go to work."

"Will I see you tonight?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes I'd like to."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what's on your mind?" She tucked in her shirt and curled her arms around Regina's waist.

"Just curious if you feel comfortable with me." She couldn't help her curiosity.

"Of course I am, just not use to being close to people. Why would you think I wasn't? I choose you remember." Regina blushed at her stupidity of course she chose her and now she was questioning her.

"You just made love to me and kept your clothes on and kept quiet at the notion you are welcomed here anytime."

"Those are habits like I said I'm not use to being close to people, especially when with someone let alone someone I love. I'm afraid to show myself just in case you don't like it and you don't love me anymore." To Emma's surprise that was the whole truth and it was easy to say but her gut clenched as soon as she said it. She expected the worst at all times yet there was nothing bad about what she received. Instead of Regina admitting she didn't like her body she felt Regina snake her fingers under the tucked shirt and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Well get use to me wanting to see you too because I love what I see and I know I'll love it more without clothes." She said pausing for breath. "Even if your ass does looks great in tight jeans."

Emma flushed tucking her shirt back in and kissed Regina before leaving. She didn't understand how so much had changed between them. Without really anything happening. She had said it was fate or destiny that brought them together and she meant it but she kept wonder would she ever feel whole? Would she ever really be enough for Regina? She spent the day think over the past few days since Neverland, since they kissed, and since they admitted how they felt.

Everything she said and done since seemed like a dream that she had dreamt since the day she first met Regina. Finally in a huff of frustration she scooped up her jacket and headed out for lunch. It was possible like most day she would see Regina but she didn't know if she wanted that just yet. She stood across the street of the dinner in an ally hoping to see if Regina was there.

She wasn't avoiding her just didn't really want to be reminded that suck a perfectly evolved woman could eventually realize she just wasn't enough. Emma knew she choose Regina but Regina hadn't chosen her at least that she knew. Content that Regina wasn't at the diner she entered and stricken up a conversation with Ruby.

A mental habit she checked to window for Regina and sure enough she was headed in.

"Can I get it to go?" She said turning back just as ruby brought her food. Her friend raised an eyebrow yet still conceded.

"You avoiding someone today?" she smirked. Emma didn't hear Regina enter and unfortunately she didn't know she watched as she took her food to go and answered.

"No just taking time to myself." She gave a smile and turned seeing Regina. She mentally face palmed herself telling herself she shouldn't have answered knowing Regina was gonna be in. She didn't let her face show her internal fight but gave a surprised one as if to say she didn't say anything just moments before.

"Oh hey just in a rush ton of work but thought something to go was better than nothing."

Regina couldn't explain how much her chest clenched at Emma's words. She could have let the pain show but she wouldn't not here in public. She offered what she knew was a fake smile.

"Mind if I join possibly I could assist?" Her hopes crushed as Emma rears out the diner giving her an apology. She see Emma practically running all the way down the street. Suddenly she didn't feel hungry and left.

"Regina! Wait." She spun on heel believing or hoping if was Emma but she frowned at the sight of red sprinting out the door of the diner.

"Miss Lucas." Her voice dry and broken against her will to force it to be cold and empty.

"Look Emma- I'm sure she- I don't know what's between you but it's sort of obvious Emma isn't use to being loved or loving, give her a chance." The woman didn't know and that made Regina sneer at first but her face softened a moment just before the waitress went to leave.

"I have no need to tell you this but I love her." Regina knew she did it was going to be hard to show it if Emma was avoiding her. Maybe the whole my house is your house was a little too much too soon she thought.

"I'll talk to her see if I can help." Red gave a kind honest smile before entering back inside the diner. Regina didn't second guess the girl she knew they were good friends despite how much the girl looked to friendly at times.

Emma reached the sherif station on a few minutes record time she threw her jumbled food on the table and started eating. She didn't need to think so she didn't. It wasn't until after she finish and cleaned up in the bathroom that she started. Looking in the mirror she saw a ridiculous girl that even though she loves someone didn't know if she could do things right. In the privacy of the bathroom a tear slipped down her face, she knew her imperfections physical and mental once she opened herself and showed Regina the woman wouldn't love her the same if she loved her at all.

She was on the floor crying to no end on the floor, she didn't hear the station door, or ruby calling for her. All she heard was the bathroom door open and ruby her friend enter. She was to far gone to stop the tears and pretend everything was fine so she let her friend see this just this once.

At the town hall Regina's phone lit up her heart pounded thinking Emma was talking to her finally but when she read the name ruby she almost put the phone aside. Then she remembered she was going to talk to Emma so she read the message.

**Emma is closed in sherif station bathroom crying. Come as soon as possible. Don't freak I'll handle her till you do.**

For the first time with anyone but Henry her first instinct was to jump up from the current meeting she was in and go right to Emma. She knew she could if she needed but Emma wasn't alone and ruby could talk her down till she got there so she let it go for a little longer. Finally her foot bouncing and her nails clicking was getting evident she didn't want to be here. She stood up ending the meeting though slightly early but well enough that no one would suggest otherwise.

Ruby laid Emma crossed her lap on a cell cot and smoothed out her hair. She spoke softly to Emma hoping that through her sobbing she could reach Emma but nothing seemed to work. Incoherently Emma was mumbling the whole time things ruby picked up made no sense but she let her ramble when she heard the sherif door click open and closed with no motion from Emma she knew only one thing could help.

She lifted Emma's head, resting it on the cot, and assured her she'd be right back. Walking to Regina she admitted she had no luck in soothing her and went to get a wet cloth handing it Regina and gave her best wishes. She left the station knowing if she was there when Regina helped Emma only two things would happen Emma would be embarrassed that ruby heard so much and possible make up sex.

Regina looked inside the cell Emma laid in and saw her tears fell silent but her sobs broke Regina's heart. She kneeled down in front of her and dabbed the cloth to her face.

"Emma dear it's me Regina, everything is suppose to be ok why are you upset?" Emma's sobs hitched for a moment her eyes pealed open and then clenched shut. She raised a hand the shade the light but as she opened her eyes again the blood shot look was proof enough that wasn't going to work. "It's ok Emma close your eyes just listen or talk whichever you want right now."

Giving her a minute to speak she assumed maybe Emma would rather listen but as she opened her mouth she quickly closed it when Emma finally spoke.

"I'm not.." Her silence hung for almost another minute. "Enough" together the sentence wasn't a question and all Regina could think was how could she think that believe that after Regina let herself chose to be in the fates game as well for Emma.

"Where in the world did you get that idea?" She propped Emma up and laid her in her lap and let Emma take her hand. Drawing circles with her thumb on the back of Emma's hand until she decided to speak.

"All my life its been proven. Even my parents they wanna try again because I'm not good enough," Regina could see how her parents wanting another child could make her feel that but really it wasn't true. "I can't be loved I know I'm not by anyone."

"I love you, maybe that's not enough to take away all your pain but I still love you." She looked at Emma's swollen face an knew it wasn't enough. "Your parents didn't get to see you grew teach you or support you as the child they saw one moment and a woman the next time they saw you it's hard to imagine the in between dear they just wish to make those things real. The moments they missed it's not that your not enough."

Emma slowly looked at Regina and wiped her raw face with the back of her hand. "What about physically," she knew it was not the place to ask but still asked anyways. "Am I enough."

"Emma dear even as I have seen you with only clothes yes you are enough without I'm am certain you'll be more then enough. Who ever has you believe that should have a brick to the head a million times." The smile Emma gave lifted Regina's heart. "Come on I think you need to take some time off i'll call ruby and see if she feels like coming back in and covering."

"Damn ruby! She-" Emma shot up and wiped her urgently as though she never cried in front of the girl. "She was here.."

"Yes and told me to come she knew you needed me." She said calmly letting Emma flop back down into her lap. Regina wouldn't dare hold back how she felt right now. She let her finger glide through Emma's gold locks and kissed her forehead.

As soon as she clicked her phone closed from her talk with ruby and was assured she was on her way she returned her attention to Emma. Who looked at her with question on her face. She wondered how Regina was feeling. Regina answered her with only comfort lacing her tone.

"I was hurt by what you said this morning but I knew you weren't use to feeling like this. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed with whole my house is your house thing-" she stopped as Emma placed a thin pale finger to her lips.

"I want that just give me time to be ready for that jump emotionally. Ok?"

"Yes, next time just speak frankly with me please Emma it breaks my heart seeing you upset. I was afraid you would go as far as leaving town." Emma frowned her eyes said never, never would she leave but her words said more.

"Remember when you wanted me gone? When did all that change? This when did this happen?" Emma asked it was then Regina realized Emma had never really seen that Regina liked her or even a notion it just happened there was no in between.

"Do you not like the way we are?" Regina felt her chest tighten hoping she wouldn't hear yes.

"No I like this, us, I'm just not sure how I dreamed this for so long and now without even a hint, a moment, or anything here we are."

"Maybe you just was so oblivious to the obvious." She teased lightly. "I stopped wanting you gone the moment you saved me from the fire and Henry from the mines. I wanted you gone brief moments like when I tried to curse you, but I hurt Henry instead and when you saved him again I wanted you more. When you gave up yourself to save me from losing my soul the one thing nobody believed I had anymore I wanted you back more than anything." Regina knew how often her eyes lingered and her body pulled to Emma long long before now. "I knew the night we met that you were going to be something special to me. I felt the same spark you did."

The two women heard ruby pull up to the station. Emma sat up and attempted to pull herself more together. As ruby walked in Emma made herself breathe an walked to the woman. She gave her a quick tight hug and thanked her. Ruby looked to Regina with a wink and smile as she returned Emma's hug she told her anytime. It was when Emma looked to Regina she got up and knew it was time to go. Regina hugged ruby.

"Thank you I suppose your not as bad as I thought." Regina grinned at the girl.

"Still bad though." Ruby taunted back. With that Regina took Emma and a cloud of purple consumed them taking then to Regina's. She wouldn't doubt Emma didn't want to deal with her parents at the moment and Henry was in school for the moment.

"Is this ok?" she asked before leading her to the couch. With a nod she sat her down and brought her a glass of water and a bag of ice. "Let me take a look at you." Slowly she held Emma's blonde strands aside as drank. Emma love her touch it soothed her to no end. She felt a little refreshed and looked at Regina with strength in her eyes again. She winced as Regina dabbed the cold ice to her swollen cheeks but held still in her hold.

Emma made a promise to herself right then looking into Regina's amber brown eyes to never let herself break like thy again. She could see how Regina's own eyes shimmered at the sight of Emma now and she hated that she all by herself caused her own pain and now her loves. She kept her eyes locked then those same shimmering brown eyes found hers and they lit up with hope for her and Emma told herself that promise again and added that she would keep that light in her eyes.

Regina let her fingers trace Emma's bottom lip which she seemed to have habitually chewed at. Regina saw Emma making some sort of mental change a promise and she wanted to ask what but didn't want to ruin anything with words. She simply let her lips gracefully melt into Emma's. A burning tingle between them made Regina smile as she knew what was happening. When she took herself away to see Emma's lip healed she was curious to see if she could continue to do it and leaned into kiss the swollen bits under Emma's eyes.

Emma could have swore with every kiss Regina gave her she felt more refreshed. Even the butterfly kisses over her eyes made her feel better. When she opened her eyes once more everything was brighter and clearer. It wasn't aching her head it was as if her tears never shed making her sensitive to light. Her gaze met with a beautiful smile from Regina she understood when had happened. The tingles she felt were more than the spark she thought it was.

"Did you just heal me?" Emma asked leaning into Regina's personal space. Right then all Emma wanted was for Regina to heal her more just the way she needed.

"Physically but the rest is up to you dear." Regina would if she could make her better but she couldn't the only thing she could do was show her how beautiful she was to her. "You're beautiful inside and out."

Regina didn't know it but those words echoed to every thought Emma had and gave Emma what she needed to start healing inside too. She pressed their lips together. It was passionate, instantly Regina melted into her, and again this slated her negative thoughts.

Regina flushed as her hands freely roamed Emma's body. For the first time she felt Emma give in and let Regina pull her closer. Emma was giving Regina her something she wanted last night but failed to express. With that thought she wouldn't waste this chance.

Her body burned and her kisses connected with heat leaving Emma panting into her ear as she peppered her jaw and neck. Her finger fondled the buttons of Emma's shirt to focused to correctly undo them. Thankfully it was only the third button she was able to undo when the front door rattled.

"Shit!" Regina looked at the clock in the room not realizing that she had missed picking Henry up. "Henry, hurry." She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to clear her mind. The door opened.

* * *

**Review**

This was hard but eventually it just came to me personally.

Next chapter emma oemma and regina start fixing things at least they hope to.


	9. A new curse

A new curse

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the show.

**Note- spoilers**

Pan has found a way to evade his capture this is the first time anyone has realized Henry isn't really Henry. no one is gonna forgive that. Emma can hate herself all she wants but now Emma fear for Regina's life bring left alone with the Henry imposter. What could he possibly want?

* * *

Emma's eyes where undoubtably still dilated Regina looked at her one last time before Henry walked in the door. She clearly couldn't shake what just happened as well as she could. She smiled gently with knowing that she caused her such a reaction.

"Lay down on me your not well." Regina whispered and Emma finished redoing her shirt and curled up just in time. Henry closed the door and paused as he turned around.

"Oh Henry I'm sorry time just slipped away, Emma wasn't feeling good today I had to get her and bring her home to take care of her." His face dropped dramatically he had expected snow to hurt Emma again but not so soon.

"Is she ok? what did snow do now?" Regina forgot he was worried about that and quickly answered.

"Nothing Emma was just upset about yesterday she doesn't talk well about things bothering her till she realized it was to much." Regina smoothed out the blonde curls beneath her fingertips. "You know she went through a lot yesterday."

"Yeah." He then decided to go upstairs. Regina called after him to do his homework. Once they heard his door close Emma burst out laughing.

"That is not funny." Regina said unable to hide her laugh as well. She tried to frown but couldn't she was stuck on watching Emma. "Your laugh is so rich I love it."

It was hard for either woman to continue what they had previously been doing. Regina had to make dinner and Emma fully volunteered to help. She watched as Regina almost magically made her way around the kitchen. Her footing was so light she looked like she was dancing. Emma sat on the bar stool finally after making to many mistakes for Regina to keep up with. Regina just chuckled and eased in her assistance and Emma willingly let her take over.

Sitting down at dinner was pleasant like family finally. Henry chatted openly as if nothing had happened but both women could see his smile wasn't reaching his eyes. Emma knew he was tough and soon he'd feel comfortable again but till then they let him go about it his way. Later that night as they shared a glass of liquor they spoke about it among other things.

"I get a feeling this pan thing, I don't know maybe I shouldn't, I might jinx it." Emma still felt uneasy with no real reason. Regina gave her hand a gentle squeeze in understanding. "Maybe I'll just go to the docks a check tomorrow?"

"That would be preferred than worrying right now dear." Regina didn't mean to sound disinterested and attempted to fix her statement seeing Emma's face fall.. Capturing her chin in her fingertips she edged closer. "Just that there is no need to dwell more than you will tomorrow. Emma don't worry Henry has both of us." She promised sealing it with a kiss.

Emma melted into Regina's hold feeling a spark surge through her. Her mind spun what was worry she didn't want to worry anymore, and Regina gave her that, gave her a feeling of relief. Her eyes fluttered back open looking for the lips that left hers. Regina let her nails graze Emma's skin as she left the room to put the glasses away.

Without a word Regina left and Emma was left to her worries again. Something still turning inside about pan and his shadow. The lost boy that still sides with pan it just wasn't good signs. They brought all three back alive anyone of them would be harmful but even she didn't want death. She cringed at the thought of Henry being in danger again. World of magic may be generally new to her but one thing she knew for sure was that anything was possible.

"Emma did you hear me?" Regina loomed over Emma worry written on her face. "I said we should head to bed. Are you ok? Need to talk about something?" She goes to sit but Emma shakes her head.

"Yeah let's go to bed." They climb the stairs to Regina's room. "It's not strange sharing your room so soon is it?" She hears a chuckle above her.

"How about you come in here and find out." Her voice grew husky with every word she spoke. Turning on a bedside lamp as she hears the door click she turns, desire guiding her into her loves arms. Emma attempts to take charge walking her to the edge of the bed but Regina wants her decides to turn and spins Emma around laying her back.

It's to Regina's joy she peals off Emma's white tank top revealing her porcelain white skin. It sits in the moon light like cream. She laces her fingers under her bra straps. Emma at first stiffens with fear of judgement but Regina won't let that last. Flushed breast fell from fabric the sight hitched Regina breath.

"You are perfection Emma." She stated with a husky growl. With that Emma lets herself be taken. Melting under Regina's touch. Burning as Regina's fingers trace every inch of her body. Even with all sense heightened she found herself with no pants and underwear slowly being removed. For the first time since Neil she felt special like she wasn't everything her life told her. She wasn't unwanted, unloved, or ugly she was what Regina wanted, loved, and thought was perfection.

Regina laid above Emma her hands roaming her body receiving gasps every spot her touch grazed. She loves how Emma's chest rises and falls. How the flesh fit into her hand as she palmed and squeezed it. Grazing the perky buds before taking one into her mouth.

Emma's once gasps rolled into a moan that she willingly let escape her. No one had ever taken their time with Emma mainly the one person Emma thought no one could replace was now just another one of those who didn't love her. This was love and she knew it now. Without another thought she blurted.

"I love you!" She felt Regina smile against her and pop the bud from her mouth.

"And I love you." No hesitation no secret meaning just love. From there she let Regina find her folds. Her body arched an quivered with every erotic thrust Regina gave. Thin pale legs wrapped around Regina's waist pulling her closer forcing her deeper. Emma can't help but cry out her name can tell Emma wants more needs more so she give it to her.

Hot rich fluids began filling Regina's hand slowly it trickled from Emma the harder her muscles clenched her fingers. Regina gave animalistic growl and she buried her face into the center of both their focus. Her teeth nip at the lips and her tongue soothed and cooled the heated flesh. Regina felt Emma's heart race in rhythm with hers as she lapped her moist tongue over her clit.

This went on and on, after a few subtle moans and yells of her name Regina built a silence barrier and raged further into pleasing Emma. Emma felt fully at peace but completely rushed with memories, reasons, and moments all of which showered her on love. What she truly felt and never wanted to lose. She clung to Regina letting tears of pleasure and love streak her face.

Wave after wave her orgasm took her. she distantly noticed Regina crawl up her body. Felt her place kisses in the crook of her neck.

"It's ok." Regina shushed knowing this was not in pain or regret but an overflow of love. Pulling her into her arms and let her hold on tightly. "I'll always be here to love you." Regina ran her fingers through Emma golden hair till her breathing eased and she knew she was resting as could she.

**Bang bang bang!**  
The two women startled awake.

"What the hell?" Regina bolted out of bed furious.

"Don't go alone give me a second." Emma grumbled behind her. Something told her it was serious. Regina huffed and flopped on the bed. Her eyes flickered over to Emma. Her pale legs slipping into her pair of pants hiking them up. "Regina." Her voice echoed soft and questioning.

"Yes dear?" She stood behind Emma and helped her clasp her bra. Ran her hands round her stomach, up to the lace cups, and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Did I make last night weird?"

"Did you feel weird?" Regina answered with a question.

"Not in a bad way, I never felt like that before." Emma let her head lean to Regina's.

"Then it wasn't weird for me." Regina assured her.

**Bang bang bang bang!**

This time it's was more urgent. Signing Emma removed herself from her hold and picked up her shirt and rushed down the stairs after Regina.

"Regina!? Emma!? Open hurry!"

"What the hell could be so important this early in the morning!" Regina burst open her door to find a panic stricken Prince Charming.

"It's pans shadow, it's gone and-"

"Dad is that you? What's going on."

"Wait isn't pan trapped? How is that possible?!" Regina rushed him inside. As she closed the door she saw snow in the car and smugly shut the door. Turning to see Emma staring she gave her a guilty apology smile.

"We'll hook um checked his ship this morning. it was gone. I wanted to check on Henry since pan was so desperate to have him before." He should have expected it but still was surprised when the two ran up the stairs to check on their son. After all his banging he assumed the whole house would be up. When Henry came into the living room rubbing his eyes he felt a light smile and relief appear.

Once back on topic he suggested and everyone agreed Henry be taken to safety.

"Does this mean pan can hurt me?" For the first time ever Emma heard Henry sound scared it wasn't like before when he always thought of something that made him strong. He didn't trust them. Something about it bothered her.

"Why don't we go see if we can take a look at things first hand first." Emma pipped up finally.

"Emma you can't be serious! He should go somewhere safe now." Regina felt a anger she hadn't felt for quite sometime building up.

"I know trust me, but we need to stick together and make a plan know what's happening before we assume and Henry gets hurt." Nothing but a weak smile came from the supposed Henry. Emma felt it but she couldn't prove it so she said nothing.

Regina simply took Emma's hand an nodded although Emma could feel her tension could feel her shaking. She knew Regina hated endangering Henry but to Emma she was sure somehow. She was going to have to make sure it was Henry before letting Regina be alone with him.

Rushing out the door the first place anyone went was to rumplestiltskin.

"He's here isn't he?" Emma barked entering the pawn shop. "Pan? Is he still here?"

"Of course he is! I wouldn't risk him getting out." Rumplestiltskin pointed to the floor where they had places the box in a magic seal.

"Pans shadow.. it's gone!" David seemed to be shouting for him and snow who all she could do was stand at his side silent And Regina enjoyed this. Neil and belle entered the room. Rumple took a great defensive stance at their side.

"There is only one thing to do. We get the shadow. Pan is still in here I know it." rumple stated now holding the box.

"Wouldn't you like to be sure. End this for good." Her first instinct was to do the deed right there. For rumple to open it and let take him down but she couldn't. magic was here and he wouldn't die while it was. Emma turn to Neil an belle and them to David and snow.

Before Emma could active make a plan they heard a commotion out side. Upon finding out the shadow was sighted they all ran down the road where they found blue fairy collapsing on the ground. Not long after reaching her side hook and tinker bell ran from a building together. Hook stood flushed by Emma's. She questioned his state but told him to carry blue inside the chapel.

The time came to take action. "Regina.. Get Henry safe." Emma doubtfully made the choice to protect him hoping It was him.

"Mom you can protect me right?" That was it Emma knew she couldn't ever believe Henry to doubt his mother to protect him even after Neverland. He'd been too quite since the ship.

"Of course dear I will." Regina gleamed in joy that her son needed her. Emma needed her to be careful. She jumped from her spot behind Regina she called out.

"Regina." She turned meeting emerald green eye full of concern. "Be careful.. Watch him he doesn't seem like himself." Inside her the anger was intensely high at this. What was she insinuating that she didn't know her son. Or was it that her son needed her not Emma. She knew she shouldn't and she regretted it as soon as she said it.

"Why because he choose me when he is in need. Because you excepted him to come to you for comfort I raised him I know my son." Thankful her bitter words couldn't be heard by Henry she turn on heel. She saw her words sting but her frustration kept her from saying anything else to soothe the sting for her love.

Emma watched the two leave and she worries more because Regina couldn't see it. Her words sting greater than anything but she was determined to fix this. "Neil, belle, hook, and tinker bell get that shadow. David, snow, and rumple let's go see if that's got pan in it and finish this."

Reaching the border of town Emma decided to be the one to let pan out and kill him across the line. It was the only thing possible to killing him and yet Emma had a feeling in the pit of her stomach as she opened the box. It was pans body but the voice that spoke said mom.

"It's me Henry! Pan switched body's on last minute." She wouldn't except the though that the moments they shared holding Henry on the way home wasn't him. It had to be a lie. David stared at Emma knowing she was unsure. It was rumple that pushed her to keep with the plan.

"Tell me something only Henry knows. Why- why did I give you away?" Her tears edged but she willed them still.

"To give me my best chance." It was the echo in the words the forced the tears to fall. She believe him and that meant.. _Regina!_

"Regina! Oh no!" She grabbed Henry into a quick hug and bolted into the car. Everyone jammed in and silence dragged on.

"Emma where are we going? Where is Regina?" It was rumple again who spoke.

"To the only place pan wants to go, the place Regina finds magical safety." His choice in words pleased Emma but she hit the gas harder.

Regina brought her small boy down the stairs of her den. She promised to protect him and this was the only way she could from pans magic. He was strong beyond what she was ready for but she'd fight no matter what. Emma's words and her response echoed in her head. She knew Emma would remember and hate her later but trusted she'd be focused right now.

Gradually she saw Henry smiling finally feeling comfortable. His eyes wandered in awe. His worry subtle there and that was all she needed to feel she was needed.

"Be sure not to touch these things are dangerous." She felt the head of Emma's warning in her chest but buried it at the sight of her son. She couldn't doubt him even if she did love Emma he was him and she was sure.

Out of nowhere as she leaned against a counter shelf he wrapped his arms around her and then backed away with her words.

"I love you Henry."

"Yes yes you do. That's your problem." It was then that coated in Henry's voice she realized pans facial expression the annoying lip curl. "You loved and didn't see it wasn't your son." He was holding an item which Regina took as the only reason he came with her. Her defeat her pain she was about to feel vanished as she collapsed into sleep.

Calling out to his last loyal lost boy stepping into the woods. They had been secretly talking planing since the ship since finding out they would be headed to place with magic. The place that held this scroll. The curse that changed one world and one group of people. The same curse that this time her would rule not some woman.

The two boys walked to the place magic dwelled strongest. A well in the middle of the forest. Pan looked at his loyal friend.

"Get these ingredients. It's time to change this world for out own." He handed him a paper with instructions. Without hesitation the boy took it and did as he was told.

"Her fathers grave where she keeps all her magic." She gasp that filled the car wasn't helping Emma's tension. The came closer to the tomb. It was sealed. Rumple took ten minutes but he opened the sealed doors and Emma rushed down the stairs shouting for Regina.

Pan was clearly gone having whatever her was looking for. Regina lay sprawled out on the floor. She looked life less making Emma's stomach clench.

"Regina!" She stirred in Emma's arms.

"Emma, I'm so sorry I didn't-" Regina stopped her kissing her fully on the lips.

"Your ok." That was all that mattered. She stood her up.

"I was happy he needed me I hoped he needed me. I'm sorry I let pan get through to me because I wanted Henry's love."

Behind her she heard pans voice. It was instinct at first she tightened up but realized if Henry was pan then pan had to be Henry.

"I do need you and I do love you." He sprung forward and hugged her. She sobbed lightly looking at Emma feeling the urge to say sorry again.

Eventually as the other made it inside she said.

"Pan he took it."

"It? It what?" Emma butted her brows in confusion.

"You kept that here?" Rumple clearly the only one able to follow along.

"What!?" Emma begged again Regina looked behind her as if she should have know.

"The curse I used to make Storybrooke." As if the world shook understanding hit them all. Not sure what he'd be using the curse for specifically but undoubtably he would be using it. Another curse it wasn't going to end well Regina knew with a deep pang in her chest.

Meeting back up with the others they found the shadow had been missing and they needed it gone more than ever. Make pan weaker maybe the curse can't be cast. This time rumple had the plan.

"We need black fairy's wand, need to destroy the shadow, switch their body's back, and kill pan to stop the curse." He sent Neil's group off for the shadow an the wand and then mad himself and Henry ready for the body switch.

Felix returns to pan with everything needed, pan drops everything in the well and turns to his loyal friend for the last ingredient.

"Almost everything, now I just need the heart of the person I love most." His glare sends shivers down Felix's spine. He shakily asks.

"Your son?" Unsure how he can obtain that for pan.

"No I never loved him." He sees the boys confusion. "Felix love comes it different ways, doesn't have to be blood, emotional, but it could be trust, respect, or loyalty. As in my most loyal friend." His words strike Felix frozen. A hand grips around his heart and is swiftly pulled out.

Pan drops the heart into the vat in the well. Pan sighs as he has just willingly and coldly taken the last thing he has grown to care for. But now he will rule and everyday live forever with power. The green fog seeps from the well slowly and he heads away knowing soon he will have his wish.

* * *

**Review!**

Next chapter

working together her to stop the new curse the pan has made but it seems like more than a few people willing to put there life on the line may have to do just that. Having Henry and Emma happy and safe is all that matters now to Regina. What will it take?


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Saying goodbye**

*Disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or the show.

Note- spoilers very sad chapter.

* * *

It was fortunate that in turn of destroying pans shadow that awoke the blue fairy who was more than willing to give the black wand in assistance to stop the possible new curse. The group returned with the wand finding a semblance of hope. Gold spoke with certainty on what to do. His uncertainty was evident but nothing was more important at the time so everyone took to believe his tone.

"Go find Henry, Henry when you wake in your body you run from wherever you are till you find them. The curse, the scroll you must bring it. When you do give it to your mother she is the only once who can stop the curse before it is enacted." He placed a wrist cuff on Henry and continued. "When pan wakes here I will take care of him. This make the wearer unable to use magic." He waved the black wand over Henry's face casting him into a sleep. A devious smile broke across his face as everyone left.

* * *

Henry was only momentarily under the sleeping spell that transferred him back to his body and pans back to his. It seemed momentary but he had to be sure. His body worked with him faster than he assumed it would as he went to leave from the building he was in. It was the library but he was completely unsure how he would have made it here. It was highly unlikely that pan had set the curse off here. He did check on his way out but it wasn't like he knew what to look for.

Still holding the scroll in his hand he remembered he had to bring it to his mom. She was the only one who could do something whatever it was he knew she was ready to do anything. Hearing a great amount of running outside he clasped the door and at his name he bolted out to great his family. His moms embrace was missed but shortly into it he knew it had to stop.

"Mom, ma, I'm ok you just saw me." He said pulling from them.

"Yes but we didn't see you." His mom said and Emma ruffed his hair. He should have expected it and actually he did but it still wasn't time for that. He held out his hand and let Emma take the scroll first. He held his breath now and feared it wouldn't be an time soon before he could breath right again.

Emma felt a dark dark magic surround her something she had never felt before. The scroll had Regina's magic in the background she supposed it was suppose to because it was she who used it. Pans magic terrified her it was beyond Regina's. The darkness It could engulf her if she let it but she shook the feeling best she could. Handing it to Regina she hoped for the best. Unable to see anything else but Regina's worry she held on to Henry knowing he saw it too.

For more than 10 seconds Regina's face went terrifyingly blank and with a purple glow she crumpled to the ground. Falling without a sound like her life was drained from her with the purple glow. Emma instantly dropped to her knees at Regina's collapsed form's side with a hard thud. It was impossible to read if she had simply fainted or worse. She heard the commotion around her but she only called out to Regina and took her hand.

Behind her everyone gasped except Snow. She was unable to make any noise so she clung to her husband hoping to be able to speak soon. Her eyes did her well bringing forth her silent words. She was afraid that Regina was hurt but still for no one else's concern but her own. She wished amends or something.

The moment Emma had clasped her hand even through her gloves she felt their shared spark surge through her. She couldn't explain it but she didn't have to because Regina gasped for air just then.

"Emma!" It was a whisper but held urgency in Emma's ears. For a moment her face held her worry but Emma could see her force it down hardly working. She stood her footings slightly off but very mayor like didn't let it show she didn't want to look weak.

Regina focused on being strong she needed to be for herself but mainly for Emma and Henry. She knew what needed to be done. The scroll had shown her what would happen if she broke the curse to before it started. The price for her magic the first time the curse went was so great but she would make it right even if the cost was greater. Her thoughts rang with what was to come. she looked out at the town. There was so much she had grown to like about it but nothing more than her family.

"Regina you ok?" Emma asked bringing her out of her thoughts. "What did you see?"

"What needs to be done." Her tone was quite and broken. Henry stood in front of Regina.

"We have the scroll you can stop it right?" Just as touched his cheek, bent down, and said yes the scroll vanished. Regina's clutching fingers slipped closed and all her concern skyrocketed. In front of them Peter Pan but _how_?

With a wave of his hand before anyone could say or do anything she was immobile. It wasn't just her though all beside her so was everyone else. Her heart dropped feeling she would be to late to fix everything. He was mumbling on about who to kill first clearly set on Neil. She tried to focus just a spark of magic but nothing came to her.

Again in all her life she felt weak and unable to protect a loved one. This time it wasn't just a love in which she hadn't explored, it was deep and grown roots in her. She admitted only to herself that she needed help. She questioned where rumplestiltskin was.

Sure enough as though willed to the aid rumplestiltskin appeared. The many questions were where had he been for pan to escape, why did pan have magic, what was he going to do to stop him. The young boy in front of them clearly could not know love, he had a son, a line of his own blood, and yet he had great hate a disgust for rumple. Rumplestiltskin on the other hand had learned different forms of love, his lost son, belle, and now Henry.

In comparison she was like him grown to love, feared loving, and feared not having it. With Henry it was love longing to returned unconditional but always fragile on his end. As would be rumple's relationship with his son. Then with great fight and resistance she grew to love someone who could make or break her world again as did rumple with belle. He was a beast that she healed just as Henry and then Emma did to her. She found guilt building in her gut because she never wanted to lose them as did rumplestiltskin and what played out before her was how she felt she would find herself.

Regina could sense rumple was not able to use magic and caught sight of the wrist cuff. She wasn't sure how that had happened but knowing rumple he wouldn't be here if he didn't have a plan. He spoke upon interrupting pan using a moment to tell his son he used the curse to find him and then tell belle she showed him love. It was mushy but that moment was the one time in decades she had ever seen him be mushy. Then that moment vanished and rumple challenged father.

"Time to end this." he said facing pan. Pan smirking.

"Yeah and how are you going to do that, without magic you're weak."

"I lost my shadow as well but I sent mine away with something important." He pointed out an with no time at all his shadow came to him holding his dagger. "The only way you die is if I die." The dagger was thrusted into pans back and pierced through to rumple as well. The shock set in Regina's core if she wasn't frozen she would have shivered with shock.

A final twist of the dagger into the no longer young boy but old man and rumple they disappeared in a black swirling smoke. Emma could feel her body falling through the last motion she had been doing before but held still again. A shrill cry broke her heart. It was by no doubt belle, Emma would give anything to make what she just experienced easier but knew nothing would. Neil was a person she could speak to but all she could muster was an apology. He mumbled about his dad did what he had to and the words brought her back to Regina. Her face hung with a deep sorrow.

Knowing that rumplestiltskin was in no way her favorite person she knew it had to be whatever was coming next to stop the curse. Emma was sure now that Regina was not ok and she was going to regret asking.

"Regina are you ok, you're going to be ok right?" Regina's face softened as she faces Emma and Henry. Henry stood by his dad trying to be all the comfort he could be. Emma's eyes showed all her worries as she spoke. "Gold has said there is a price. What is it? What do we have to pay?"

"This is my price I must pay. I cast the curse I am the one who must take on the price." Her heart breaking with every word. "I must give up what I care about most." She should have guessed Emma wouldn't see the whole price. She reached behind her for Henry. Looked at her with eyes that begged to understand.

"Henry?" Emma's voice cracked she did have it in her to imagine what Regina meant by 'give up'.

"When I cast the curse I wanted my happy ending. To stop this new curse I need to undo my original curse. Storybrooke will go away. Never existing, everyone would go back where they came from." In that sense it seemed good. "Except Henry." Her resolve broke and her face showed her pain.

"No! But-" Emma tried but Regina had to finish.

"He was born here he can not return."

"Here alone? No." Emma's head spun unable to see what Regina had yet to still confess.

"No you will stay with him. That is my price, what I gained from the curse I must give up." She didn't want to drag this out losing her strength every second she looked into Emma's watering eyes.

"No! We both go, we all go and be happy." She held Henry and tried reaching her hand out to take Regina's. She couldn't go living without her she had only just confessed her long time feeling for her. Regina wanted to take her hand but forced herself not to just yet.

"You must, if I don't pay the price destroying the curse won't work. Everyone will return like nothing happened and you must stay." She look to her son. He was being strong behind his slight quivering lip. She took him into his arms. She could stay like this if she let it, she didn't know how to pull back as if it was her last time.

Thankfully she had an excuse, grumpy came yelling through the street. He scrambled down the street just like the person he was here would have. She released Henry an casually took Emma's hand now letting the distraction cover her movements. Instantly Emma squeezed her hand.

"It's here! It's coming!" He panted and continued. "The curse it's all over." Regina didn't flinch she was not willing to show her fear she had to keep her strength even if it was just appearance, for Henry and for Emma show them it would be ok. Suddenly all eyes fell to her and hers to Emma.

"I thought this was suppose to be a happy ending, this isn't very happy." Her pout dug into Regina's heart hoping to find a way. Regina would do anything if there was another way but there wasn't. It wasn't snow that spoke but she was looking into her husbands eyes hoping to make a message anyways.

"Happy endings aren't always what we think," he nodded getting some sort if idea what she was intending to say. "Look around we all have been affected by you. All you ever wanted was Henry and now, now you can have him." He was bad at this but he tried and she shook her head refusing to except fate would give her more than she expected or asked for and then take it away. They had been broken apart why when they were mending would fate make them return to the same path they started.

Regina pulled her family close and held them before making them rush. Now they said goodbyes at the boarder of town. Henry was quiet and yet to full express his going to miss his mother. Neil and hook tried to make a lasting impression of affectionate goodbyes but Emma only say it as useless. Her parents hugged her and though snow couldn't speak it make a noise she gave Emma a strong goodbye with a kiss to her forehead. She didn't want goodbye she wanted a promise to see them again. Finally Emma turned from Regina wish to say see you soon and not never again. Henry peeled from her hold and walked to the car.

"Emma," Regina's voice stopped Emma she turned slowly hoping she changed her mind. "There's something else."

"Oh just great what else why can't we just have a happy ending?" Her heart sunk low in fear.

"I know it's not but I can give you one." Her eyes twinkled at her son and then returned to Emma's. "When the curse is broken Storybrooke will never have existed, wiped clean from your mind. The last two years will be gone." She took Emma's hand assuring her to be strong. Her resolve was a pile of dust and she saw Emma's was too. "My gift to you is good memories. You'll have always had Henry never given him up. This is your second chance your happy ending."

"It won't be real having him and the memories they were yours." Emma said

"The past won't but your future, both of you, it will be." Regina's heart pounding as if trying to break the cracks she already had making them worse.

"I wanted one with you too." Her final plea "I just found you and Henry, I just let my heart feel again and I just don't want you to leave me too."

"Never! I will always find you. I'll find away to come back to you and bring you home." She scrunched her nose trying not to cry. She sounded just like a charming but she meant it. "Go, for Henry."

Emma leaned in an placed a kiss to her lips. Everything swarmed her head. _I'll never forget you _she told herself.

"Fate brought us together to mend past mistakes," she smiled gently her forehead resting against Regina's. "It will bring us back together believe that."

Looming closer in was pans curse she kicked herself as she let Regina go and jogged to her car. She was right she had to go for Henry, make herself trust in fate. She hit the gas and crawled into a speed descent to escape the cloud. Regina Regina didn't hesitate she ripped the sheet on the scroll and crumpled its spilling magic into her hands. She focused on that not her family leaving. Not the future her fears swirling around in her gut pushed down further and she summoned her magic and thrusted it into pans curse. The cloud turned purple around them and instantly she controlled and willed the power.

Emma crossed the line she felt it and she sent the magic to her and Henry. She gave every drop of memory she had with Henry and placed Emma in her memories instead. She changed her memories and let her believe her past was always with Henry. She stood still her back to the yellow bug, the same one that had come in with Emma and Henry and changed her life. Now it was leaving changing her every second she thought about it. She wiped Emma and Henry's mind of the town, of friends, of home, and of _her._

Emma looked in to the rear view mirror with a reason but behind her was an endless scene of trees, an empty road, and now she couldn't remember her reason. They had been driving for a while no one behind them, it was a curious habit she supposed looking at her son beside her in the passenger seat. It was cuz she always worried about him, always had and now they where off to a new home how could she not be worried. She smiled and took his hand this time, this home would be permeant she promised.

* * *

**One year later.**

Emma plated some breakfast and handed one to her son sitting at the dinning table. They had a routine and felt comfortable in there home they had made together over the past year. Before then it was like she and Henry had been looking forever but now she smiled at the way they lived. They sat quite this morning much like most mornings, music playing because they liked to be relaxed in the morning. Breakfast was their time before school and work and the rush of the city.

Henry like most kids his age didn't like to be take to school and didn't mind the city transport or noise he made it to school, good grade, and always home when she made it of work. He was a great kid, quiet but great and she thanked god she raised him right somehow. He turned out polite and sweeter than any kid she'd ever came a crossed and not just because he was her son but somehow she did him good never knowing how to raise a kid having been brought up without a family.

It had been quieter than usual this morning and she unintentionally slipped into her thoughts. A slight banging knock on the front door pulled her back to focus. Her soon looked to her questionably since they never have early morning visitors. Padding to the front door she turns off the music and peeps through the peep hole.

_Strange _a man stood in the hall outside her door. His hair scruffily and he wore a trench coat old and out of fashion. She hesitantly opened for the man.

"Hello?" She should have made sure she brought her bat or something. She sighs to herself this man looked like trouble.

"Emma! Of thank you! Your family there in danger you have to come." He threw he a wild look, almost as bad as hers. 'How does he know my name?'

"Um excuse me my family is right here you have the wrong person." She started to close the door. A boot stepped in the way.

"No wait-" he didn't finish he thrusted himself forward an kissed her. _Shit _he thought feeling a rough push back and a even more painful kick to his groin. He could see he over did it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She didn't tell but made her point aside from Henry being right behind her.

"I.. Thought.. You felt the same that maybe." He didn't get to finish before the door slammed in his face. His nose crunched and he yelped in pain again. _Still not a morning person I see._ He waddled away have limping half keeled over. He left the building a reached a strange vehicle that he was convinced to enter to make it here. The man in driver seat looked at him.

"Didn't go well did it?" He grinned at his friend holding his nose.

"Peachy she'll be going back in no time" his tone soaked in sarcasm.

* * *

Emma frowed her eyebrows as she walked back inside. Thinking how ridiculous the man looked and acted. He knew her name but really that wasn't weird. What was weird was how he said family, how he kissed her, and how revolting it was. she wiped at her lips. Yet she smiled because she thought if her not so recent but delightful dreams. She would kiss those lips if the woman of her dreams was real but she wasn't. She scowled at herself before sweeping her hand out to grab Henry's now empty plate.

He pulled on his backpack grinning up at his mom. He knew she didn't like saying goodbyes anymore so he gave her hug.

"See ya later." And he was out the door. Emma shoved on her work boots, threw on her old red leather jacket, and was out the door too. No sign of the delusional man she proceeded to her car.

her job cross town from home was just like her old bails bond job but big time. She was never sitting long once inside. She loved it always out getting people that needed to be caught or found. Something called her to the part of town as well as the place she picked for the apartment. She drove here and things just fell into place, money wasn't a problem never was for as long as she could remember. Her things with finding a school, home, and work all seemed very called out to her. It was a first for her but when it ended up best for Henry it was good for her.

Stepping on her floor she greeted her assistant with a smile and entered her office. Her first job sitting in the file on her desk. She called out from the office.

"Thanks Reb I'll be set for the day." Flipping through the pages. This was gonna be a long job. She clicked on her belt and gun. Opens her laptop tying out a quick email and closes it again. Sighing wounded how it got so easy just to live when all she ever did before Henry was run.

Turning from her closed office door she hears her assistant talking. Slowly she enters hearing her mention she's be out of office today. Rounding the counter she see a face she hadn't seen in ages.

"**You!**" Her finger ticking towards her gun ready to shoot a knee out.

* * *

**Review**

Honestly hope to do really awesome stuff next chapter. belle breakdown, Regina's, everyone just misses someone. Gezzz!


	11. Time in between

**Time in between**

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the show.

This chapter: Regina back home once again not everyone likes it but it appears the Charmings like the idea of her ruling again. Emma had been dreaming if someone she's never met yet she wonders if the name Regina from her dreams of if the name she heard Neil speak nothing in common.

* * *

Emma submits to her inner anger. Seeing red around her. Her assistant is clinging to her desk waiting for Emma to explode. But she can't she stays sane enough, if she didn't have Henry she wouldn't bother. Her hand slams on the desk to resist the urge to use her gun.

"What the hell are you doing here." She couldn't tell him about Henry. If he knew she knew he would invite himself back into her life.

"I need you to come with me." He seems so serious not like the child she remembered but that didn't stop her anger. "I have but one thing that might, I hope, will get your attention. Your parents." It was all he said and patiently he waited to see what she would say. Her rage dulled in surprise 'her parents.'

She looked to her assistant and a pang of guilt set as the woman coward back from her hand. Lifting her hand and placing it on her hip she gives her a light smile, apology, and all. She stomped to her office knowing the man would follow. He enters and stands awkwardly.

"What makes you think I care about them anymore?" She questioned.

"Because you hunt people, finding people, you're looking for them, and for august." He catches her reaction, he's right. "The boy that lead you to people. You can't find them unless you come with me." He hated to use this card in such away but hook ruined their first attempt and Emma wouldn't listen if it was anything else.

"You're with the creep from this morning aren't you? Great you think about kissing me too and I swear!" She runs her had through her hair 'great just great, what about this job..' She finds her urge more tempting and unclips her gun belt and puts it out of sight. She knew she'd never unless in self defense but it still ran through her head.

"He kissed you of course he did, the idiot!" She caught his tone he wasn't lying so far she would have felt it but his attitude threw her off. Like he'd talked with her recently and he seemed to be trying to imply she knew this man from that morning.

"What are you doing here though what do you have to do with my parents and august, and who was the creep?" She didn't mean to speak to long or casual with him but her mind kept rolling with questions. "Why the hell are you around now." She defintly didn't mean to imply that he was needed. He wasn't not anymore and he wasn't important to Henry nor did she want him to become so.

"Look let's just sit a while, talk, we'll go get Henry and if you want to come then we'll go but I can't explain everything.. You'll have to see it to believe it."

"You know about Henry?" It was a whisper that roared into life and he regretted mentioning Henry. He wasn't suppose to know about him. Now he looked like he knew for so long and never helped.

"No- not till recently." It wasn't a lie but there was a difference between years and a few weeks or months as he was glad to lead her to believe the latter.

"We talk, but no Henry." Her voice ever stern he could tell that was something Regina let her acquire more of. He grinned to himself and sat in a small chair. Emma finally sat and waited to hear what he had to say. Minutes ticked by in silence just as she began to think he was playing her he spoke.

"I've got no real excuse for what happened before, all I know is that I heard from August the night you took the watches." He could see her eyes fill he knew it wasn't all sadness but frustration. "He want me to leave you alone, grow, and find a better life. I don't know how he knew who I was but he had serious info about me and it scared me. I didn't think I could fit into your future."

"Look Neil I could care less why you did what you did. I'm better off but that doesn't mean your forgiven. Tell me what you know about my family." She didn't want to beat around any bushes and give him more time than she needed to stand. He opened his mouth to retort but closed it then started again.

"Well I suppose I've only known your parents for a few years. August knows more he has been quietly in your life trying to help. Eventually he planned on taking you. Like I said I can't explain where they are but I assure you if you come with me everything can be made right before it's to late." He sighed if she didn't take this he didn't know how else to convince her.

"Ok" he looked up completely with hope she took note. "Saw I believe you, you expect me to drop everything. What about Henry?" She twisted in her seat uncomfortable speaking freely about Henry.

"Bring him I have faith that once we get there it will feel like home and I think your parents wish to see you again as well as Henry." She stood up immediately.

"Get out," she flung her office door open. "I won't be taking Henry someplace I haven't been and how do I know this isn't some sort of trick."

"Emma-" he stood and dug in his pocket. Retrieved a paper with directions and handed it to her. "If you want to learn more or see them go to the docks far side of town. There's a ship.." He forced himself to pause he couldn't say to much. "It's not a trick I want you to see your parents."

"Go." She looked at the paper finding accurate directions and a number. The man in front of her had changed so and that gave her a touch of hope he wasn't lying. she had gotten use to ignoring her gift and going with instinct, to protect Henry. Over the last year it had been stronger and this was one time she had to ignore her power and protect instead.

As Neil left her began thinking back about Emma just over a year ago he had gotten to know her again. His frown deepened realizing Emma may not be running anymore but she still was closed off. Maybe it was just him but he was sure she had been doing this still over the past year. It seemed she truly wasn't as happy as Regina thought she could make her without her.

"Regina I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. He couldn't believe it maybe she was right to worry. It took Emma more than a year to see the truth before how was he suppose to do so in a few days. He left her building quietly. If she was watching he knew she would be broken even more.

Emma didn't say anything frozen in her office door way. She wanted to ignore the mans request all up till his last words which he assumed she hadn't heard. Her silence was in shock, that name, he said her name.

_Regina?_ Instantly she thought back to her dreams where months and months of that woman had been. Short brunette hair, flawless skin, sweet smells. She had been forcing herself to believe it was a dream but everything in them felt like it had happened but never had she remembered her in real life.

The rest of the day she was quiet worked until she got Henry and even then she found herself silent. She told herself there was no way the two names were connected. She refused to think it meant anything but she felt pulled to the idea of going and seeing what Neil had to show her.

"Mom?" Henry said pulling her from her thoughts as she tucked him into bed. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, just things on the mind." She swept hair from his face. It amazed her how though Henry was hers he seemed to look like her. Smiling weakly. "Henry?"

"Yeah." He leaned up slightly.

"Would you like to get away for a little bit." She bit her bottom lip.

"I suppose why?"

"I think I can find my parents.. Someone came to me today.." She looked at him she had told him the truth his dad hurt her but she had never thought about if he would like to know him. "Your father, said he knows where they are. Wants us to go with him."

"Maybe wherever it is you can be happy." He said a laid back down his eyebrows crunched. She had to admit she hadn't been to happy in a long time. Felt like she had never been truly happy except with Henry. "I thought you hated him."

"I do kid, but I know he's telling the truth, you know. I just wanna see what he is talking about." Her son looked warily for a minute and then nodded. Pecking him on the forehead and letting him to sleep she left. "Goodnight Henry."

**One year ago:**

With all her energy spent and no more strength to stay strong Regina a once powerful evil queen fell to her knees. Guilt a grief sinking in she let a sob break from her lips. In the presence of only Emma's parents she wept. She let all that was her world drive away, she let the things that made her want to live have to go.

A comforting arm takes her by the shoulders. Looking up she finds her greatest enemy quiet as she may be Snow's eyes echoed loudly with a pain that could equal her own. She couldn't wouldn't stop herself from crying out. She had made her questionable happiness real and then was forced to let it go.

She whispered wept words to herself and screamed to the world her frustration. Her curse had only backfired and her greatest pain was to know love, have love, and yet not be with her loved ones.

"I will not rest till you are here." She said eventually composing herself enough to stand. She was a queen again and would not let herself be found weak enough to finish off now. Having plans already rolling through her head. "Emma I will bring you home."

Looking around her she stood in Emma's suppose to be nursery where the curse had taken place. This time she was not evil and not as hateful, casting a curse. Her eyes fell to snow and charming, the world around them was back as it was but not the people. Somehow she was thankful that Charming wasn't dying in Snow's arms as he had been the night she cast the curse and came for the baby Emma. For Emma's sake she was glad but also that when Emma returned she wouldn't hate her.

"Regina," Charming spoke with a soft voice, "stay just tonight with us. Whatever it is that you seek to find begin tomorrow." She pondered this sure one day they would be whole again, a family, and happy but to stay meant she wouldn't be alone to hurt in privacy. Just like that she understood she didn't want to be alone. She only nodded feeling a relief flitter over her. She for once greeted the idea of mending things happily.

Regina couldn't say it was a perfect night there was tension. there was people, all probably unsure what had happened, panicking flinging themselves to be guided by Snow. This wasn't the thing she liked nor Capone of doing at the moment. so they discussed a change at least Regina and Charming did while Snow ate and nodded at every good point he made.

"You took care of Storybrooke made it safe, if you could be the same here, it would be best for you to rule." Snow nodded in agreement. He smiled at Regina. "After all it is rightfully your crown and you have proven fit to us." Again regina saw Snow nod then lift her head to look Regina in the eyes and smiled.

The night dragged on as peasants, nobles, and all alike gathered in the castle court yard. It was just like many in the kingdom to be more furious at her for using magic, for bringing them back, for giving up so much for them than to be happy she saved them from something far worse than the simple curse she put them under. She simply choose by the end of the night not to say if she would be queen again or not.

Taking her leave as soon as the crowd was dismissed. She had yet to care that she was back. She had yet to feel anything except her pain. She was glad that she could sit quietly and let her mind wander a little.

Her attention stretched only as far as hearing what the James charming had been saying but not what everyone else felt like ranting on about. It was made clear no one was to pass judgement on her or threaten her. Whatever the Charmings say goes of course so how would they take her as leader.

In a cold chambers she thinks about the proposition given to her at dinner. To her it would be great and she knows this time she'd be a better queen. She can't remove the thoughts of why the Charmings would let her be queen again. It was against their nature to let her after everything she had done. Before she could stop them even in her own privacy she felt burning trails streak her face.

The simple thought that she had change and why she had ached her. To know that she was home and what she gave for that gave her no peace. She wondered where Emma was at that moment, if she was safe, and if Henry and her was happier. She stifled a sniffle walking up to a mirror.

"Show me Emma swan." Where her reflection set was replaced with a crystal image of Emma with Henry. She didn't need to wonder if the place they were in was the new home Regina told her to look for. The room was bare while the two lay on the couch together. Emma spoke, Regina unable to see her face just listened.

"I'll make this one stick kid I promise." She faintly heard a familiar sound of Henry soft snores, she smiled, he was sleeping and Emma was taking to him comforting him as he slept. Her knees weakened the longer to watched but she refused to stop until long after Emma fell a sleep.

"Sweet dreams my loves." Leaving the mirror to return to normal. Silently she crawled into the bed provided until she decided to be queen. Her eye lids fell closed one last time instantly dreaming of her family

* * *

**review**

next chapter if Emma and Henry give the trip a try What will they find. Will she make a good leader**. **


	12. Lost memories

**lost memories**

***Disclaimer* **I have no rights to the characters or the show.

* * *

Emma could feel a breeze sweep through the tension leaving her staring into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Their breaths mingled face to face, nothing left to say, where moments ago they could have ripped each others throats out. Fighting, they always began fighting, about their son, about their town, about anything that brought them this close. Always ending in this, looking deeply into each others eyes.

Emma could see she was so similar to her. She was probably the only one to see her deeper than her anger. She was broken, alone, and afraid to lose the one thing that made her happy. Now the woman's eyes drifted down Emma's body taking the full of her in. Emma didn't take her eyes from hers until they returned. Then she flickered her eyes over her body to her favorite spots.

Even in their present admitting gaze they never took their feeling into action, yet both felt it existed. The short haired brunette huffed and turned to walk away. Emma couldn't have that.

"Regina, wait!" She turns back to her, shifts her weight. "I- I wanted you to know I want to be your friend. I'm sorry, I get angry."

"Friends." Her arms which had been crossed fell in surprise to her sides. A smirk crossed her face and she brought her arms back crossed in attempt to recompose. "Indeed sounds tempting Who says I don't like it when are angry too." With that she continued walking away leaving Emma unsure what just happened.

An alarm blared ripping Emma awake. She groaned as her eyes uncontrollably peeled open. Like every morning she forced herself up from a wonderful dream and got Henry ready for school. Passing Henry's room she heard him stumbling around getting ready. After they moved and he decided he wanted to take his own way to school and a few incidents when Emma hadn't woken up to her alarm he got one for his room.

Entering the kitchen she began breakfast, healthy mostly, but this morning she was in the mood for French toast. Henry behind her began water the house plants fully ready for school. He moved around the room and then paused.

"Mom, maybe I don't remember this person from when I was younger," he waited for her to look at him. "but have you ever been friends with someone named Regina?" It took her a long minute to answer, returning to the slightly to crisp French toast and flipping it.

"Well I don't know but I suppose why?" Her voice betrayed her cracking. She didn't understand how the person in her dream was mentioned not just by someone who she use to know and now her son. Just a hint of fear crept up that should could having feelings for someone real. Behind her Henry shrugs and moves to the next plant as though he's unsure how to explain.

"I think I remember her when I sleep is all. I don't remember her from when I was a baby but I dream of her," he became afraid to say he dreamt of her as his mom, and sometimes of both of them being his mom that would break his mom's heart. "But I'm not a baby in my dreams I don't know why."

"Maybe we both forgot.." She meant to whisper it to herself but he heard. She spun around and gave him a determined look. "We are gonna leave today. Get packed, forget about school."

"What about breakfast?" He asked pointing at the frying pan.

"Oh, shit." She turns takes the slice out and her piece is burnt. "Um.. Well you eat ill pack ok." She places his good on the table and hurries off to her room. Henry is left wondering what she meant that they 'both forgot'. Why had the name seemed to make her want to go away even more. He could hear his mom pulling things hurriedly into a suit case. A moments pause and then returning to the activity of packing.

"What are we going to need? Where are we going? How long are we gonna be." He listed off questions before digging into his plate of food. Emma's head poked out of the room.

"at least a week maybe more. Neil mentioned a boat, so might be chilly. And he kinda hasn't said where yet." She gave a sheepish smile. Henry's face went cold pale.

"We're just gonna go, he hasn't said where and we're going anyways?" Emma frowns and walks out sits a crossed him.

"I know you think of him as the guy that hurt me, he did, but I believe him. I can handle him I promise I won't go without making sure you're safe the whole time." He couldn't doubt her but it really didn't seem normal for her to do something without precautions. "I need to go, but not without you. So do you trust me."

Of course her trusted her after all he was his mother. She jumped as her phone buzzed. Looking at it and then back at Henry. She was asking him if he trusted her not because she felt he didn't trust but she wanted to know if he would trust her choice enough to go with her.

"Yes, I trust you." Instantly she tapped away a response he assumed it was his father. He frowned as he continued eating. "I'm going to call school make sure they know you'll be out for a bit, and my job, it can hold for a week or so." She began dialing and looked at Henry one more time before returning to her room. "We'll come back don't worry."

**One year ago:**

Regina woke with a start her sheets tangled around her. Her chest heaving from her dreams. Her stomach flipped and clenched at the thought. Struggling to relieve herself from the sheets she rushed to the bathroom, flinging herself over a basin. As if her guilt was in form of her vomit. Wiping her face she weakly cleaned up.

She returned to bed having settled herself down. Her dream had been a fierce memory of Emma and Henry, leaving the behind, and erasing their memories. When she remembered about Emma and Henry she had hoped it would be them smiling and her beautiful laugh not this. She decided breakfast wasn't a good idea but at least walking may help and let her think of a solution.

Walking through the halls she realized how much she liked the idea of being queen again. This time she was different but without Henry and Emma how could she be the person she was suppose to. She would have to make herself be that person for when the returned.

Once she reached the dinning hall she found snow and James already seated. Snow looked up first and her brows frowed. James followed and he practically mimicked his wife.

"Regina did you sleep well you look a little pale." He asked his monotone voice somehow sounded soothing.

"Yes just I slept, I have no appetite though do to stomach problems." She sat and excepted a drink. And grabbed a second cup. She swished and spit into the second cup as she would have in Storybrooke. "Sorry, had to lose the taste."

"Oh, so have you had time to think of a way to return and bring Emma home." He shifted towards her while a plate was set before him. His attention yet to leave her.

"We would need to find a portal. I have a few places to look, maybe hook can use his ship but I don't have an accurate understanding of how his ship travels through worlds." She contemplated possibilities quickest ways were most preferred but she wanted efficacy.

"Yes we shall find him hopefully he isn't to far." He said satisfied and began eating beside him Snow already had started. She understood why James gave her the proposition of ruling instead of Snow. It would be hard to do it alone for the first time and having a speechless wife was no good. "And.." He started with a mouth full but finished after swallowing. "My request? Have you given thought."

"Yes I would be glad to but only if you both were to make sure I was not straying. I'd prefer to be good still when my family comes home." He nodded and agreed.

"They will be home soon don't worry."

**Present:**

Arriving at the docks Emma quickly got out of Neil's car and opened the back door and rounded to the trunk. She left the car at home for safe keeping. She assured Henry at least twenty times that she believed Neil wasn't going to pull anything. Maybe she was a little quick to trust the man her betrayed her before but it wasn't about him, or her parents, this had to do with who was Regina.

Emma actually had expected a tiny boat, nothing fancy but big enough to travel. To her surprise she was lead to a huge ship. It looked much like its owner very pirate like. He waved from the top of the stairs she wondered how was this ship not catching more eyes than her sons and hers.

"Just let me show you around the bottom. The rooms, kitchen, and bathroom." Neil said taking Emma's bag, Henry still reluctant to trust him. He drove them mostly in silence he thought that after Emma asking questions about the trip he'd know he was telling the truth but it seemed he didn't have the same ability that Emma did when it can to lies and truth telling.

After the tour and walking up to the deck Emma saw Henry relax, a little, but relax no the less. She smiled pulling him into a hug. Facing the man she hardly had to question was steering she asked.

"So who are you?" She was cold and direct making Henry shiver not really used to her sounding so.

He pulled a few ropes she wasn't sure what for, and moved the wheel. Progressively they left the port. She felt uneasy at the lack of response.

"Killian jones," he smiled and turned the wheel more making them reach further from the docks. "Also know to some as hook, Captain Hook." Emma's face drained color. He wasn't serious was, did I just set sail with a looney Henry's hand clenched hers. Neil came up beside her and seeing her face he thought best to get things going before she jumped deck. He gave hook a small nod.

"Emma, he's not crazy." He assured her as though reading her thoughts. "I promise just hold on we are going now. Hook take 'er away."

"What! No wait what you mean not crazy! He said hook! Like as in the Peter Pan fairytale! That is crazy, come on Henry." She was shouting not noticing the portal beside the ship yet. "We are getting our things you take us back to the docks now."

"Sorry Em, I can't, it's to late." He pointed to the swirling green blue sea whirl pool. "This is how we get to your parents."

_Shit _she gripped Henry and ran to a pole on the deck shouting for home to hold on. _Am I fucking dreaming this shit. _She thought as she watched half the ship fall in to the hole and drag the rest of the ship in. She expected waves crashing, flailing while holding on, but she just entered into a unconscious darkness.

**One year ago:**

Regina entered into a old castle, one that she was sure to find empty. Rumplestiltskin being dead meant she wouldn't find him waiting for her. Inside it was cold and dark. She wondered if she might find belle while searching his things. She flicked her wrist lightly bursting open the curtains around the room.

Her eyes fell to the area she heard a gasp. A balled figure sat in a corner, she knew it to be belle but called out.

"Belle?" She walked slowly at first but when the girl lifted her face and she saw the swollen cheeks stained with old tears she rushed to her side. "Oh dear, what are you doing alone where is Neil?" She tucked the brunette a hair behind her ears. A few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know I was alone when I woke up." She didn't ask how she was here not I where she was when the curse started. Not wanting to sound cruel. She assumed maybe she placed some people in better situations than they where, where they belonged. Belle sniffed and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Regina took the woman into her arms. Lead her to a real chair to be comfortable. Sat with her for a moment letting her support her as a friend would. She looked around Neil wasn't here but if he wasn't where was he?

"Belle dear I need to find something.." She paused unsure if the use name of his name would be worse or not. "Thought best chance I might be able to find it here." When belle wept again she felt she had offended by not using his name or maybe that she had just came. "Would you mind? You can help maybe take your mind off it for a moment."

It took a moment for belle to nod and agree to stand. She held Regina's hand and let her body follow as if she were a ghost. They entered a room she remembered and hesitantly walked into behind Regina. Belle hadn't want to let go of her hand still wanting comfort but she did realizing she had been holding it tightly.

"What are you looking for?" Belle whispered.

"A portal of some kind." Regina was sure if she could find something she'd be ok to get Emma back soon.  
"You know I'm sure Neil is close, he'll be around once he can probably just has to figure out where he is and where to go." Regina began scanning the room. "You should come back with me, we can leave him a note, and you can stay till you're comfortable."

"Your castle? That's far from here-" she started.

"No no," Regina cut it with a light smile. "Snow is unable to speak. James wasn't to focus on helping her and he has never ruled alone. We've agreed to let me rule so long as I'm as good as I was being mayor." She felt a tear drip from the line building up in her eyes. Quickly she wiped it away. Belle looked at her with sympathy.

"It's not easy, to think about there without thinking of them.." Belle said it wasn't a question she knew that's what it was for Regina because it was the same for her. She picked up a mirror just as Regina gave her an agreeing nod.

"Yeah it is," noticing what she was seeing she gasped. She took the mirror with rudely but said sorry before looking it over. It was a portal held magic properties but when she tried to activate it noting happened. She frowned and gentle gave it back. "It should work.." A few minutes of searching again passed.

"Something you said before to Emma, about the curse making it impossible to return. Could that be true with the portals." Belle waited as she saw sorrow take to Regina's face. Trying to produce a little bit of hope she added. "Maybe just the once here in the part that was taken and returned."

"Yes it's possible, I'll just have to find all of them that I can until one works."

**Present:**

Emma woke with a gentle Shake from Henry. It took her a moment to register his voice calling her name. Her eyes fluttered open seeing Henry smiling and Neil behind him. She groaned realizing she wasn't dreaming. She bolted up and clamored to her feet stepping between Henry and Neil.

"Mom it's ok." She could practically hear the smile in his voice. She took a moment to look around where were they. The see was crystal blue. Trees lined a distant horizon, at least she thought it was distant. After a moment she couldn't think of anywhere around where they left port that looked like this.

"How long have I been out. This isn't close to the docks." Henry looked at his mom shocked she didn't find it amazing they went through a whirl pool and appeared somewhere else. Neil had explained it to him, magic. He had seen the whole thing and unlike Emma who knocked out right away.

"Only a few minutes mom. This isn't back home though, it's a new world. Neil says it's the enchanted forest." His grin spread. "You kinda hit your head when we fell in the whirl pool."

Emma glared at Neil ready to beat his face in for lying to Henry. Fortunately or him Henry quickly tugged her arm.

"I saw the whole thing you gotta believe me ma." He looked at Neil hoping he would explain things.

"Uh Neil! We have a problem." Hook shouted coming down the stairs. He looked at Emma and Henry. "Not serious, but looks like the portal brought us to her kingdom."

"Gezz, just great, how far is it to the white kingdom?" He asked

"Way further, at least three days." He looks to the land ahead. "Should I turn us toward the white kingdom?"

"Emma, I need to talk to you now that we are here I can explain things." He guided her and Henry inside the captains cabin. "We were suppose to arrive for you to see your parents they wished to speak to to first. There is something they believed you could do though. Sit.."

"You mother and father asked us to bring you home you was sent away as a child to another land do to a curse. You broke the curse but after a few things took place we had returned by force to our land and you had to stay with Henry, when we left, you and Henry lost your memories." He saw how both their faces brightened at the mention of lost memories. "Have you remembered anything? It wasn't suppose to be it could"

Emma's mouth dried and made her response unspoken. Henry as nervous as his mother took a moment to word his dream right. Opened his mouth and then closed it and shook his head afraid it was just a dream not a memory. Neil sighed and continued.

"There's a queen she cast the curse but she changed and when we came back she was suppose to stay that way but she was to hurt, alone, and things got worse over the past year we have tried to get back to you." Emma butted in slightly angry.

"You say we like you were around when it happened." She didn't believe him for a moment that she would have let him around.

"I was only for a few months before Henry and you had to stay behind." A lot has happened to much to explain you have to get your memories back." A little longer and he had explained what had happened and Emma eventually agreed to help.

**6 months ago:**

"This is getting ridiculous, there is no portal here that will work, Neil hasn't been much help, and hook well if he gets your message is in Neverland." Regina stomped from one end of the royal court room to the other.

"Hook will come." Snow spoke up wishing Regina could keep believing. She had able to find Neil, she had been able to reach the blue fairy, seek out tinkerbell and find out if hook was over in Neverland. She had promised to give him a message to come to the white kingdom urgently. "Give tinkerbell time to give him the message."

Regina spun on her heels. She couldn't glare at snow anymore. She was frustrated at her often but still she had gained some sort of bond with her over the past months. Unfortunately every time she looked at Snow she also was unable to hold back her tears. She could see how Emma look like her, it broke her heart just to see parts of her. Every time Regina looked at Snow it reminded her for a second time what it was like to lose love.

Emma acted nothing like her but more her father which he too understood his presence disturbed Regina more so he stayed away. Only around her when needed. She didn't mean to be cruel but she couldn't stop seeing her everywhere. even in a place she had hardly been in.

"Snow I can't keep doing this," she knew it sounded like she was giving up. "I need to think clearly not rule. I'm going to my castle look over my things for a while, maybe I can find something." Snows mouth hung a little and as she closed it she felt the silence seeping into Regina pulling her further away. "Not today, and not forever just a few days. You can take care of things for a little bit." Her robes whooshed around her as she left the room removing herself from a reminder of Emma.

The longer she spent without her the more her hope dwindled and her pain grew. Enter her room she expected it to be empty but instead found a brunette friend waiting for her. She took a soothing deep breath so she wouldn't burden or worsen belle with the same pain she was feeling.

"Belle dear are you doing well, you have been a little quieter than normal?" She crossed the room and took a seat next to belle.

"Of course, I just been trying to feel better move on." Belle lowered her face as if in shame.

"No need to rush moving in." She felt her bond with the brunette had been getting stronger knowing she too had lost a love that day.

"Oh I'm not, it's just sometimes I wish there was a way.. To forget, you know. Make the pain easier or something." Belle searched her friends eyes for answers, she was met with a look as if she had an idea. Regina had an idea but quickly pushed it aside knowing how bad it would in turn make everything else.

"I'm sure one day belle you'll be able to find someone who understands your pain." She later back and let her body relax against the bed. Belle stood and went to the door after a few moments.

"Yes maybe I know who but I'll have to accept things first." She closed the door leaving Regina alone in the dark. Her mind filling with her pushed aside idea.

A few days later she left the white kingdom and in a swirl of purple smoke she was in her old castle walls. She had been afraid to come back like maybe old habits would surface. With a little more focus already than she had when in the white kingdom she started her work.

She looked at her magical items maybe creating a portal would work, but she didn't have that kind of items to enchant. It came to mind that maybe no one would be able to cross if they was from this world. Hook was the only person she could think of. One looking for Portals come up with nothing she looked through her spells book. Looking for a spell that could make transporting, world jumping, or maybe pulling them here instead if travel but she found nothing.

Flipping a few more pages before giving up she turned to the a familiar page, she had used it once before and it was effective. This wasn't a spell for travel or transportation but a potion. She closed the book in a attempt to refuse the idea. Forgetting wasn't the answer. No body could Emma without her.

She sunk into a chair and contemplated her choices she had left. Neil had been comforting belle, was quite useless in magic even with her training, hook the idiot was off in another world probably just a much help, and her world had no portal that would work. She had no more hope of finding a way back to Emma.

_"You should just do as you have always done, rule!_" A voice shattering her thoughts said. _"I made it happen for you now you would go against everything I taught you, for what? love_?" The familiar voice cackled, she turned and found a figure faintly leaning against her fireplace. "_I've told you! Love is weakness!_"

"No mother, I feel weak now without her." Her body shook unable to explain why it was her mother couldn't let her be happy. Again the voice laughed wickedly.

"_My dear child, she has made you weak, dependent, and now unable to do the one thing your good at, be a queen!_" The figure faded as her eyes blurred and tears spilled. In her head she questioned the truth in her mothers words. Looking at herself she was not strong but was that because Emma made her stronger when around or would she fall apart more becoming weaker with her.

Her hands gripped the book in her grasp. Her trembling fingers traced the words on the page she had closed. Standing up she couldn't make her legs stop, they walked to her potion rack. Plucking out ingredients without thought.

* * *

**Review**

This chapter kinda long but as you can see important.

regina is tempted to forget Emma will she.

Next chapter emma decides if she wants to see her parents or start her quest First. Bella scene hope you enjoy


	13. Who are you to me

**Who are you to me**

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the show.

Emma and the queen meet again. No memories of each other before except Emma who had had dreams and instantly feels the queen is Regina from her dreams. henry states her name without being told leading to who are they.

* * *

Emma welcomed reaching land soon even with the information she was given, she couldn't wait. She accepted the task willingly. Neil had went on about how although the queen of the land wasn't as bad as she use to she had drank a potion to make her forget her losses, making her the person she was before the curse. He assured her and Henry that the Better of the two could be reached beneath the cold brute attitude.

Emma didn't quite understand why it was a task given to her. Knowing that she may be the Regina from her dreams, maybe even a past she was meant to forget was enough of a reason. Personally feeling like she wasn't her whole self anymore she wanted to get her memories back as well. Henry on the other hand just wanted to see the new world up close and personal.

"So how long has it been since she took the potion? been like this?" Emma asked unloading hers and Henry's luggage. She hadn't expected forest when packing.

"About 5 months, hook was messaged to come to the enchanted forest once your parents heard where he was. He had ship problems and Neverland has been hectic I hear. Anyways he was to late getting back, and when he did the queen had lost a lot of hope. Took the potion and tried to stay away." He looked at hook trying to notion he wasn't blaming him.

"So do you work for Regina or my parents?" She asked both of them.

"Neither." They both answered. "Haven't known either very long and well just not the type to be ruled, they both cared for you and we both wanted to help bring you home."

"Not home, you said I've never really been here so not home." She corrected. She kept walking behind Neil as he lead the way from the ship into the forest. "An what do you mean she cared for me?" Images of how close they always were in her dreams flashed through her mind.

"Well um you and the queen well you had..." He stopped trying to explain, the truth unable to help the situation. "You'll have to remember that on your own." Following Neil in about 20 minutes they finally reached a path where Henry and Emma placed the bags down. Taking time for a break she sat on her bag. She wanted to know more about this queen, was she Regina? Or just someone who was lost?

"Tell me more, how did I break this curse?" She looked at Neil who tensed at the question. At least that's what she thought until she saw how windy it suddenly got. "Neil, what's going on it's just wind right?!" She shouted over the whistling winds.

"No! She knows we are here, prepare yourselves you're about to meet the queen." Emma immediately grabbed Henry holding him close. A carriage rolled up almost out of nowhere and from the back she heard a voice. It was muffled but the horse man understood and yanked back on the reigns. The horses stopped the guards standing on the back of the carriage hurried down and took places by the door.

One guard opened the door, Emma held her breath, and the queen stepped out. Her legs stretched out to the step, before Emma could see her face. The legs draped in material that emma was sure she had never seen before. olive tone skin hidden behind the dress that just reached her knees. Next to exit the carriage was a delicate hand gripping the door and pulling herself into view.

Surprisingly Emma nor Henry gasped but instead stared in awe at the woman they had been hoping for. She looked exactly like the woman in their dreams did. She was skinny, brunette, beautiful, bright burning brown eyes, and more importantly the exact same scar above her upper lip. She was Regina. As if trying to clarify Emma stuttered.

"Who are you?" She intended to ask her name but that really wasn't all she wanted to know. She dreamt this woman, she dreamt of a secret passion with her, and she had lead herself to believe it was a dream but if it was memories then she had to know who she was to her. The queen smirked and the stuttering woman she didn't see fear flashing in her eyes she saw joy or amazement.

"I could ask you the same thing but fortunately I have been waiting for you. See because I hear you broke the curse I cast, one which you, the lost daughter of Snow White was suppose to be sent away from so.. How? That's my question, because I know who you are Miss Charming." She looked over to the men accompanying the woman and glared at them till they bowed. They knew their place. "You two will be returning to your little ship without the princess and her ... Son and go to Snow White tell her she is not a prisoner no need to start a second war, but she will be my guest until she explains herself."

"Now go. Of with you too slobbery mutts." She waves her hand and they begin backing away, Emma looks back at Neil and he can't leave her without last words.

"Emma, you must do this, you will come to no harm with her."

"Ok I got it just get going before you two idiots get in trouble with my parents." She had still yet to let the word princess sink in but to her it didn't matter as she looked back at the queen. A hand extended to help her in the carriage. It was her delicate hand and she took it without thought.

"My my someone is eager." The queen spoke as the little boy climbed in beside his mother. He hugged close to her, his silence also seemed not in fear. Sitting down across from the two she crossed her legs and posed like the queen she was. "As I said you are not a prisoner but I won't like it if you left before telling me everything you know."

"I'm not sure what I know is going to help." Emma admitted.

"An why is that?" The queen shifted slightly.

"That man Neil, I knew him in my world I didn't know he came from this world. He told me I lost my memories as did Henry." Emma brushed her fingers through his hair. "I wondered if there was anything to be done for that."

"It appears we have a similar problem, I too have no memory." She rung her hands nervous that she would never find her answers. She had grown some sort of fondness or forgiveness for Snow with no idea why or how. She was unable to act against it and unable to deny it but without knowing everything that happened it made her uneasy because everyone else did. In the old day she would have taken and beaten answers from people but now she just couldn't.

"From what I was told your.. Majesty I had mine wiped and altered yours was a simple potion. I was also told you did it to me so can you undo it?"

"Ms Charming-" the queen started.

"My name is Emma swan," she corrected. "Just call me Emma, I don't except that name yet."

"Ok then, Emma swan, I can not return memories. Actually I wouldn't even alter them if it was me so maybe your facts are wrong." She ponder the woman in front of her. Tall, thin, and blonde. she like what she saw. Her attitude was less than adequate but that would change soon.

"Who's to say you wasn't a different person with your memories." Emma responded but the queen gave her no answer. With that Emma remand silent the rest of the ride.

5 months ago:

"Regina, you can't stay out here, we are close I promise." Snow said giving another open ended promise. Belle stood beside her reached out her hand and touched Regina's shoulder. Regina turned away trying to push everyone away. Now standing in front of her was her mothers figure. She wore a smirk as she whispered to Regina as if anyone else could or might hear.

"They are just afraid of the strength you'll have if you let her go. They want you weak. Don't let them manipulate you."

"No! You are manipulating me." she screamed to direction of the empty side of the room. Both comforting women took a step back in shock and fear. Regina turn to her friends. "I'm sorry, I don't mean you, just go." She pulled her dress to follow her out of the room. Behind her she could hear belle chasing her so she ran faster. In her own castle until she reached her own room. She broke down before being able to lock the door. Belle cracked the door slightly.

"Regina," she entered and lead Regina to her bed. Tucking her stray hairs away. "Dear maybe you need something to take your mind off her. Or someone?" The last part was more a question that a statement. Regina looked belle in her cool comforting eyes and smiled weakly. "I've seen you tear yourself apart all this time, a month ago you almost let your memories go, I couldn't let you, I'm sorry if it hurts but.." She took a deep breath. "I am ready I want you to take me, let me comfort you the way you need." Taking Regina's hand she laced her fingers between hers. "You in all your pain helped me now let me help you because I have seen a beautiful side of you and I want to protect it."

Regina speechless and worn down let belle lean her back. She lets her wrap one arm around her waist and the other hand threading her fingers through her hair. She takes a few minutes of the soothing motion and then the hands travel to the bare skin of her shoulders Once she wouldn't care who she used and once she would have let this happen but she couldn't.

Every stroke to her flesh she felt her stomach knot forcing her to ripple through her last moments with Emma the two nights they shared. For about the hundredth time since the first night back she found herself hunching over the basin in the bathroom. She has dry heaved, she has lost meals, she has lost her entire body like this. She was too thin, too broken, and the left over bits inside only ached more.

It was then she asked herself had she let Emma take more of her and strength than she could handle living without. Was it going to be to much to keep going this way. The only answer she could muster was yes. She couldn't keep on with her memories, it was time to do one more thing that needed to be done.

As soon as her body came back down from the trauma she hurried from the bathroom. Belle still sat on her bed confused and slightly hurt. She move to apologize but Regina cut her off.

"It's ok dear if I was able if I was not so full of feeling for her.." She took her hand and pulled her closer into a hug. "I want to be happy but until she is here I can not be. Will you keep this a secret and do one thing for me." She felt the head nod into her chest.

A swirl of purple smoke transported the two women to Regina's study. Her spells, potions, and enchantments adored the room. She pulled from close distance with belle and in seconds crossed the room to a small desk. Pulled out a paper that had her seal and an enchantment aura that guarded the envelope. Meant to ensure only one person read the paper.

"Take this to Snow, make sure she leaves the castle before giving it to her, make sure... She stays away.. Safe." Belle looked at her with complete confusion. "Just go I need to take her.. and him away from me, I won't be the same after and although it's possible I won't be dreadful I still don't know."

"Regina no, listen! Emma will be here soon please I'm sorry I pushed I wanted to feel love again too. Don't do-" Regina threw dart like stares at the woman. "Look at me, I can't keep this up, all I am doing is wasting away without her because she is all I think about. Emma has more of me than I can bare to live without. She has not just Henry but my heart." She begins pushing belle out of her study. Seeing her mothers image appear, smiling, and hearing her whisper.

"Love is weakness."

"She has my heart and I can't live without it, her, and Henry. Now go! Please do as I say. I'm sorry belle dear, but I can not give that which I don't have. You'll find someone."

With that she nudged belle through the door and locked it. She waited a long time after the banging an begging faded away. Long after the steps receded from the door. She waited until her tears dried and felt the late night pulling at her. Taking the quite familiar potion from the rack she swished it in its bottle before pressing her lips to the container and throwing her head back.

At first she saw Emma appear just like her mother she wanted to touch her but knew she'd just fall through. Her heart pounding in her ears all she could see was her mouthing words. It began breaking her captive heart. So she gave in without a fight and let the image fade away. Just as her mind filled with a rich buzz her body let sleep in. She collapsed to the floor and found slumber till the coming new day broke.

Present:

The queen was lost in thought up until they reached the castle gates. Her company sat patiently and quietly just inches away. They looked like a lonely pair. The blonde meets her eyes the vibrant green stare bares a soul of a lonely girl. The boy sleeps in her arms the pair remind her of herself as a child. Innocent, peaceful, and so so lonely.

Once again the guards remove themselves from the back of the carriage. The queen from Emma's new point of view was even more stunning as she stretched and hopped out onto her castle grounds. Emma nudged Henry best she could but received nothing. Draping his small form in her arms she carried him from the carriage although with little to no elegance like the queen.

"This is amazing, he'd like to see this very much but I think he over did himself sorry your majesty." Emma said tugging the 12 year old boy over her shoulder. The small chuckle the queen gave was one Emma was sure was very rare but hoped it wouldn't be.

"Quite alright dear first place then his room." The queen placed her hand on Emma shoulder and a purple smoke starting from their feet surrounded them. When it cleared they were in a big room. The bed was a queen size a bit big for Henry but Emma still placed him down under the sheets. Tucked him in and wearily turned to the queen. "Come, I assure you he will be safe." The blonde followed her out the bedroom door. With a snap of her fingers a few guards appeared and stood attentive. "Guard this door if the little boy inside wakes bring him to his mother right away."

There was no pause as she strides away. Behind her though the could hear the blonde saying thank you before hurrying after her. Just a few steps behind her being polite the blonde then shoved her hands in her pockets and chewed at her bottom lip. Without stopping the queen spoke.

"No need to thank them it's their job." They kept down the hall to another room. Walking inside it was gorgeous. "Now this is your room, if you must change or anything before I show you around. If I may say although you look great how in the world are you comfortable in such tight pants." Emma laughed it was something she heard often except the complement which caused Emma to blush just as the queens gaze arose to her face.

"Trust me there's enough breathing room, but I will change after the long day I've had." She entered the room and the queen followed. She wasn't expecting that and her blush grew deep this time out sight. She found her bags and Henry's were sitting beside the bed and shuffling discretely in her bag till she found what she was looking for. She brought it to look good for her parents but this was more important. Hiding it in front of her on her way Behind one of the walls rich people used to changed behind, she could never remember its name. As she change she could feel the queens eyes on her. Imagining on the other side it was just a silhouette she was gazing at.

For a moment the queen had thought the blonde would choose the bathroom but it seemed she didn't mind dressing behind the shoji screen. She watched the woman slip from her pants and shirt adjusting her garments and then in little hesitation she grabbed an item she intended on wearing. her arms above her head showing the slim body it was going to shape and a with few pats she stepped out.

Regina stared at the blonde for a good minute though she hoped it was less. The blonde smiled taking her silence as approval. It was exactly what it was as her eyes hung to the shape the light green dress took. Shaking her thoughts _not as marvelous as my attire._

"So if you don't mind talking with me while I show you around." She lead the way from the room taking her moment of slip with her. The blonde smirked following closely behind reading the queens expression as clear as if it was herself.

"Of course I do hope this is suitable I know it's not quite as stunning as your dress." Normally Regina wouldn't blush but something told her that the blonde meant what she said. They walked down the stairs in silence as Regina tried to prepare herself for things she might learn from her questions.

Her curiosity about the past years had grown dispute her desire to not find out what had her in such a bad condition months ago. When she woke one morning in her study she learned she had taken a forgetting potion. Her figure was beyond admiring and aside from her initial need to hate snow she found it wasn't there.

She managed to mend her health and was granted a sitting with snow and charming. They looked as though they had true compassion for her, why she had no idea. After confronting them about her memory she had only received little answers explaining their daughter was still missing, she had broken the curse and much of the rest had to be remembered.

Whatever she had forgotten was better off lost from what she could gather. She wanted at least Learn how the curse she produced was broke if nothing else. This blonde was the key and so many people kept telling her if she found her she'd remember. So here she was and Regina was holding her questions with care on the tip of her tongue.

Rounding the last of the stairs she took Emma to her court yard outside. The inside if the castle was just rooms the real beauty of the place was outside. She cared for her gardens making them flourish better than any in all the land. She didn't want her guest to see her as totally materialistic she may be a queen and with money she could obtain anything but nothing was close in value or beauty to what she had on the outside of her castle.

It gave her a great satisfaction watching amazement flood Emma's face. She actually wanted to keep impressing her leading her from one floral arrangement to the next each one more beautiful than the last. From her favorite red roses to, her best orchids, and then a shrub cut into art work. Her best work though was her apple tree and that was when she turned with a grin to Emma. Suddenly the colors and floral arrangements surrounded her as if to project her. The apple tree looked as though it bowed beside her.

"You.. You complete the beauty in my garden." She said trying to cover her almost slip with just a simple kind courtesy complement. "So ms swan? Tell me about yourself if I am to learn what I need to tell me everything." She said guiding her further into her garden.

When she expected a response and received silence instead she peeked out just the corner of her eye. The blonde was bitting her lip and her hands wringing in uneasiness. Never had she felt guilt before for asking anything because she demanded it as the queen. Yet here she was a pang of what felt like it setting in her gut.

"What is it dear?" She tried to sound demanding but failed as soon as the blonde looked up. Her eyes adjust from one emotion to another. She was trying to hide her pain with an innocent 'nothing' look.

"It's just my life wasn't great or even ok until I had Henry." She said eventually.

"Then for now tell me of you when you had Henry." Regina compromised. "Where were you when my curse broke? what were you doing if not breaking my curse?"

As Emma spoke Regina could have sworn she could see it in her head. Holding new born baby Henry, she could see herself, and she could see herself raising him. It was then she realized she was imaging things. As if following along she imagined it had been part of her life. Taking a few clearing breaths she focused back on listening.

Gradually Emma came a crossed times when she couldn't remember things and she move on quickly. While she talked she tried to rewind and remember but got just nothing.  
She couldn't remember things like what school he was in cities she moved to, even though maybe the queen didn't know what she meant it still bothered her.

As she got to last year when things get perfectly clear she mentioned she just found a place to stay. Stating she was determined to keep it over the past year and return soon. This though seemed to be against what the queen wanted. She paused just a few feet behind seeing the queen disagree.

"What if I wish for you to stay?" She said to Emma claiming dominance.

"That may be impossible for me majesty but I will try to please you and see that your quest is finished before I go." Emma felt her stomach clench fearing she may cross a line. "If you wish." She adds hoping to help the situation.

"And..what if I wish," she says getting closer, her tone lowers. "to kiss you?" Regina has no idea what she is doing until her lips are hovering over Emma's. _I am queen I get what I want. _Her ego stated trying to convince her she didn't need a reason.

Behind them they hear excited talking before Emma can answer. Emma stumbles back from Regina's space as if she was the one who entered it. Regina grinned at the blondes hooded eyes and slightly open lips. Henry has ran up to Emma and begins squeezing her. She only corrected her looks and she was beaming like the sun in his arms. She laughed as he looked around amazed.

"Regina your castle is so big and the garden is spectacular!" He brightened his smile more as Regina's face reddened. It would have been particularly strange if he had seen how close she just was to his mother and now she felt insecure that she had slipped so easily.

"Henry you can't address her like that! I mean you know your manners." Emma panicked

"Oh no no, I feel you and him I think I'd prefer Regina with you two." She swept her delicate arm around the body and they began walking again. "but how did you know my name?" It was almost to dark as she leaned down to see his face when h. Answered. He mumbled and she asked him again

"I think I remember you know my dreams." He said louder. Emma gasped because she had not mentioned so to Regina either.

"An you too ms swan?" Her eyebrows arched standing back up.

"I wasn't sure on my way here but as soon as I saw you. Yes I have. I though it was just a dream, I didn't think it was a memory until neil mentioned your name." Regina hummed in simple understanding.

"So you remember nothing else?" she asked and both heads nodded. "So the question is who are you to me and I to you."

* * *

**Review**

Next chapter Henry and Emma have to decided if they are willing to say their dreams out loud. Regina still questions what happened in her past. Belle and someone Else?


	14. News of their return

**News of their return.**

Emma has a pull to Regina but is it just her dreams that give her this or is there more to it. Regina plans to see snow for her promised answers. someone is seeking out true love magic.

* * *

Hearing Regina's question had Emma's heart pounding. She hadn't really thought about who regina could be to her just remembered the dreams. Without thinking or giving a response her cheeks burned bight red which didn't go unnoticed. Henry on the other hand seemed to be focused on his own reason for silence.

Both of them felt Regina's stare grow. As if she knew who would break first her gaze focused on Henry. With his shifting proving his evident weak resolve he finally answered.

"It started a year ago, I dreamt you were my-" he looked at Emma his tears wield up. "That both of you were my moms."

"You what!?" She looked at Henry then to Regina either way unsure what to say. Seeing Henry tense as though he knew his words stung and also in fear that the words Emma shouted was in anger. They really were in surprise had she maybe spoke to Henry she may have known this but of course she didn't because she had been a terrific mother to him. She cleared her throat. "Oh Henry I mean just," her eyes search Regina's for a slight hint on how to explain her dream. She can only see that she wouldn't except the whole truth yet. "That I dreamt the same. Strange."

"Not strange actually," Regina utters out loud unintentionally.

"It's like your not together but you both my moms." Henry points out and Emma agrees. "Like, I was Emma's son and you-"

"Raised you?" Regina finished. The night fallen and just outside the castle she could run inside with the dark night avoid this tempting bit of pain. Because it was exactly what she wanted and just like anything she wanted it would be crushed to bits. Yet again she found herself doing something she normally would never do. Her guts pained with guilt again seeing Emma slip her finger just under her eye to wipe a silently fallen tear.

"When you were speaking about moments with Henry I swear many times I saw it just like it happened but It wasn't you it was me. I don't understand. Yes I always wanted a child before but really me that's just- it sounds unreal!" Without realizing it she was bubbling with joy. It was shortly followed by that unusual guilt as she watched Emma begin to turn away. The sight itself was unsettling and for the first time Regina wasn't in control, this woman did that to her. It should scare her but really everything she ever wanted stood in front of her and she couldn't let it walk away now. "Emma wait! I am not going to do anything you're thinking. It's everything I have wanted but why make you forget, why make me forget I don't believe that's all there is."

Turning away from Regina she knew that all her dreams had been fierce just as Henry said they weren't together, although she wanted to be. Even now she wanted to kiss her. Moments ago she was about to but now she heard from her own son that she didn't raise him. Her memories all fake, where did they begin to be real? It was to much as she swiftly wiped away another tear.

Henry hadn't meant to hurt his mother. He believed his mother had done so much for him but he now believed that if his memories were real that he could have a real family. Now his eagerness had hurt Emma implying she never took care of him, which he didn't really know what this meant.

"I'm sorry mom, I just saying my dream I want to help." She nodded quietly about to turn around he hoped but nothing. He looked to Regina and decided it was best if he left this between them to figure out. He nodded low for a second and then ran back the way they had come and eventually out of sight.

Regina saw Henry wasn't hurt as he left, maybe he caught how sensitive this was and took his leave. Once he was out of sight she took a careful step behind Emma. Emma finally mustering the courage to turn found herself face to face with Regina. The golden hair bounced around her shoulders in surprise. She looked for Henry having clearly missed his exit.

"He left, so tell me what is it you haven't said." Regina asked tracing her thumb over Emma's moist cheek. "I won't take your son just cuz of a few dreams says I helped raise him." She offered as comfort. Another thing she never did except for this woman.

"He's right." She didn't sob but she whimpered at the confession. "About a year ago I started dreaming, we fought over him, a town, and over so much. When he was born Neil wasn't around he abandoned me and I thought I wasn't fit to take Henry I had him set for adoption. Last minute I changed my mind. Does that mean...I gave him up?"

This time Emma didn't hold back as she sobbed over the idea that she did unsure what to believe. Regina heard her question but first her mind circled on the fact she said a town. She was there or was Regina somewhere else. In fact Regina remembered everything up till 12 years ago. Things blank thing that didn't seem accurate could it be that those 12 years she had known Henry and Emma.

"How old is Henry?" Was all she asked.

"12" Emma said holding herself up to look in Regina's eyes. She saw it was the truth when Regina let out a held breath. "Oh god I did didn't I?"

"But you remember the town. And I remember nothing why? I should have known taking the potion that that much time would effect me like this. I have no memory of so much of the past 12 years. The fact is I remember everyone except Henry and you. So.. I don't know." It was the whole truth that they knew for now. Until more surfaced they was nothing they could do. Regina took Emma into a gentle arm and led her back inside. For a few minutes with no one looking she wanted to enjoy the fact she maybe comforting her. Once in the view of guards she let her go and demanded the meal prepared for her guests be set immediately.

Sending a guard for Henry and one to have Emma seated for dinner she took a moment alone in her study. When she use to enter her study it was in anger, ready to concoct some sort of revenge. It seemed now a days she wasn't interested in such a thing. It was crazy actually but having finally realized she spent 29 years in a world without magic which had changed her. She felt comfortable with her magic like it wasn't all bad. This feeling come from something that happened that she couldn't remember and if this lonely woman and boy was that reason, she wanted to explore it first of course, but if they were she wanted to keep them.

This feeling this idea that she felt better because of someone she couldn't remember flustered her. She was in her home world with magic without them and somehow she still had been civil. With a last thought she went to a small cage in the corner of the room. Took out a small dove and laced a letter to its ankle and sent it to its destination.

A few more moments alone and she finally exited the room and join her two lonely guests for dinner. Upon enter the dinning hall she found Henry across from Emma and both sat closets to the chair at the end of the table. They sat playing hand games Emma beating Henry on a few attempts making the small boy laugh. When ever he won she would growl and challenge him again which pulled a second laugh.

Once she walked down the side of the long table her heels clicking brought a silence to the pair that she rather not have. Clearly unwilling to return to the comforting games once they felt busted she gave a light grin as she sat next to them. She could see they enjoyed the simple things just as she once had.

"I have sent a letter to request time to see Snow White and Prince Charming, your parents, if they see you are home maybe they will stop hiding the whole truth from me." Regina said waving in maids with hot plates of food.

"Everyone seems to be doing that. Neil never told me he was from here." Emma said mumbling the last bit. Still Regina managed to hear it.

"This Neil he's Henry's dad?" Emma nods. "And he didn't stay and help."

"He never knew, supposedly being from here and all he was told to leave me so I could go and end up breaking your curse." Regina and Henry ate as she talked. "I don't remember but I suppose I did right? Well I found out I was pregnant after. I was in jail till Henry was born thought I couldn't raise Henry but in my head somehow I did." She was basically admitting she didn't believe she did.

"In the town I made it was in Maine. For years I was fine till I came a crossed a few times I realized I wanted a child no one in town would be with me even if made an effort. I had tried once to adopt but acquired no one." Regina said "Rumplestiltskin in our world had played me used my anger to make a curse to find his son. Which I'm sorry dear, is Neil when the curse was broken he came here back but rumple was dead. Seems if he had wanted to break the curse and to lure you into town. Henry here must have been the key."

Emma's eyes light up in anger. Glancing at Henry though they simmered down. She loved him and honestly cared if he saw her mad or sad. She was a good mom Regina thought with a smile.

"If Neil used me.. I'll be sure to find out when I see him again." Escaping Regina's lips was a chuckle. Emma with a mouthful of food gave her a 'what?' Stare.

"Nothing dear just sensing a bad streak in you. Think I rather like it."

The rest of dinner was about what Emma's world was like. What the enchanted forest was like. An then finally the daring subject what were Emma's parents like. Regina told the truth granted in her past she was more angry with Snow and would say anything to sway a few ally's her way. Now of course she felt less anger and had no need anymore to make Snow darker than she was.

She had done her share of bad things yes. Things which led to Regina being vulnerable to manipulation, which led to her anger, revenge, and eventually this nothing at the end of her rope holding on. She had no more tricks, no more hope, and no more need to be angry. All because she spent years coexisting with her.

Living with all the people she hated because of Snow with no magic when it was all said and done she realized her need for magic had dwindled. Her control was better. Over the years her anger dissipated. So in truth they weren't so bad anymore still idiots who could never see beyond there ego to admit they did wrong but not so bad.

In fact Regina said in complete truth that they were now friends. Having come back to the enchanted forest she was good friend when Regina was in need. Whatever she had tried to forget had been tearing her apart and eventually removing her memories helped but she went to Snow for answers. Snow and belle had comforted her she know from what she didn't and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Regina stayed up as Emma put Henry to sleep. Making sure that everyone was in their rooms before calling it a night for herself is what a queen did. Down the hall from her guests rooms and her own she sat by her fireplace. Hearing a door gently click closed she knew momentarily she heard the blonde close her own door. Patient like a queen she waited listening for the sound.

It never came even when a few minutes passed she said tracing lines in her chilled glass of wine. Eventually a very faint knock sounded on the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she turned seeing Emma peeking from the hall. She licks her lips before further entering to room.

"Majesty?" Emma calls cautiously as if the beautiful woman in front of her might not be real.

"Regina dear."

"Right. Uh Regina. I wanted to thank you." Emma strides weightless to her side. As if instinctually she kneels. Regina furrows her brows in confusion. Just as she prompts to speak Emma cuts her off. "But I can't until I say sorry."

First thing Regina feels is a pang of something in her gut. She chooses to stand bringing Emma up with her. She fears Emma will be leaving. 'I need my questions answered!' Her mind rants but she knows it's more than that. She finds Emma attractive wants to keep her around to keep smiling as she had be that day.

"What in the world for dear, you needn't kneel if I am not your queen nor are you my subject." Regina clenched her teeth unsure what to expect. 'I'll never get my answers if she leaves.' But a faint voice trying to be drowned out by her ego, past, and broken self tells her She would be sad to hear Emma leave.

"I need to say sorry because of my dreams. I never believed they could be more than that, but just seeing you knowing your name I know that it wasn't just that." Her head low. "This town you had some sort of control yes?"

"Yes. But what-" Regina answers confused having expected this to be a goodbye. She did know why but when Emma cut her off which no one would naturally do she let it go.

"I was a cop or something you and I always fought. In my dreams I feel an echo of how I felt if this is a memory. If it is it means I should say sorry. It wasn't for good reasons that we fought I can tell. We get personal and close every time. I suppose I used the fighting to get close because I was afraid that was the only way I could get it with you." She was rambling and Regina gazed her over wondering what the blonde intended to do. "It's just that every time we fought it could have ended cruel, painful, or not so bad and I always ended up feeling things for you. Heated in the middle of out rants to no extent. The passion and care I felt, times I wanted to kiss you instead of fight that's what I'm sorry for. I hope I didn't hurt you that that is why you have taken you memories or ours. The things I've dreamt they deserve my remorse even if you don't know what I did."

Regina shivered as Emma rambled, she listened intently. It was the most sincere, kind, and honest thing anyone had ever said to her. The only thing she thought of as Emma's words died out waiting for a response or apology acceptance was how Emma admitted she had wanted to kiss her instead of fight.

Regina hadn't felt the need to hear something so in a long time that the idea seemed bittersweet. An for the first time in too long she let such words sink in. The moment Emma said she had felt things her stomach fluttered but quickly recoiled the feeling do to lack of experience, comfort and control it left her feeling.

"And what if I want you to do just that kiss me." She knew it was just her normal sexual demanding ego telling her she could make her if she wanted, because everyone wanted to sleep with her at least once. More if she made them.

As the question exited her lips she saw a flash in Emma's eyes. It was a subtle sign of raw longing but fear of being used. It shook Regina straight to her core forcing her to hear the smaller voice that said she wouldn't make her. It echoed deeper that she wanted Emma to choose to.

"I would, but only because I want to not because your queen, my dreams, or memories. If I kiss you I want it to be because you are you and I want to." Emma said certain as she looked up and took Regina's eyes in. She knew she saw no sign of force or desire to make Emma and so she let the thought go. Maybe she had only meant in this moment wanted to Emma to kiss her.

Bash fully Regina blushed do to her belief that her words hurt Emma and yet Emma returned her queen like attitude with her own. It was kinder less cruel sounding and Emma even meant what she said. This caused for a greater need to understand this gap in her life and memory.

"Yes your quite right." Regina said with a sense shame rolling in. For the fourth time in just one day Emma was making Regina do or feel yet another thing she never did. Why? Was all she could think. She continued to do without thinking and that as of right now didn't feel to bad.

Her hands traveled gentle like a feather down Emma's arms at her side. Instantly they feel a spark a pull and as the spark vibrates on Emma's wrist Regina can see the spark travel to her eyes. She hears a sweet quiet gasp but keeps herself focused. "I wonder if I felt the same when we fought. I am growing fond of you already. You are not like most people, where many would stay silent, fear me, hate me even, or pledge themselves to me. Not like you who stands on your own with no desire to be below or above me."

"That is very true. I fear that all I fear is not being able to hide that I am seeing you as I have in my dreams. I don't hate you, I want to know you better than I do in my dreams." Emma still feels the tingle around her wrists but finds herself stuck focused on Regina's eyes. She has to admit to herself that she doesn't know the woman in front of her and pulls back. For the sake of her sanity and for the sake of keep her heart safe. _This is only temporary _she reminds herself as Regina's hands fumble from the loss of contact.

Regina can see the actual fear rising in Emma. As if she'd been so use to holding Emma her hands wanted to takes hers up again but she forced the pull down. Knowing now that Emma feared the dreams were leading her emotions. Although the only thing was Regina didn't mind where it came from she didn't want Emma to go just then so she redirected the subject.

"I had a sheriff just before my memory becomes cloudy. I remember killing him out of anger and jealousy but not more. I acted out it seems and maybe when you came to town you became sheriff." There was no guessing if Emma said she had been a cop it was more sheriff. If she said they fought about the town it was only logical. "Aside from that I suppose we will have to wait till we see Snow White. She promised if I found you she'd answer me."

Emma scrunched her eyebrows.

"So wait did you or Snow send the men to find me?"

"Both, we had a plan set before I lost my memories and she appears to for once be following through with her word." Regina said with a chuckle where as normally she would have found herself angered at the woman for past failure to keep her silence. "basically she's been looking forward to seeing you and if I bring you I can get the information I need."

"So why bother with talking to me, I mean I don't know that I've been very helpful."

"Oh your lack of memory is beside the point. I did enjoy today but in the long run I'd still rather not need Snow White's help." Regina stated leaving Emma with a light laugh.

"Right but it's not like your her mortal enemy so why not?" Emma asks obliviously.

"I was her greatest enemy before the curse. Being the evil queen back then though I was everyone's enemy."

"What!?" Emma gaped completely shocked. "But your not an old crone with app- oh god those apples? They where poisonous!?" Her breathing labored.

"No no I used the last poisonous one a long time ago. Your completely safe here I assure you." Regina said turning to the fireplace. "I haven't had anything evil in mind in a long time. Sometimes I think even though the curse went wrong or you broke it that it turned out for the best." Emma stared at Regina as she spoke curiously. "I lived magic less for a good part of a timeless three decades in your world. I have better control now, less anger at the people I use to despise, and well frankly I think I have a second chance." Feeling Emma's eyes on her she shivered and turned back to her. "That is why I can't let this go whatever it is that I choose to forget clearly I am better off without it but I want to fill in the blanks."

Emma understood why Regina needed to remember how she got to where she was now. She practically had been feeling the same way recently. How to except something so current and real when you could fill in the blanks on how you got there or who made things better for you somehow. If she looked at Regina she could see a larger reflection of herself. Regina clearly had been through a ton more than Emma had and that made Emma very impressed.

The rest of their talk had been short and eventually they both walked down the hall together. Emma entered her room and closed the door after a comforting goodnight from Regina. Regina walked further and paused at Henry's door she half wished that she could truly believe she had a son. That if she whispered goodnight she wouldn't feel attached to the ever temporary child that claimed to be her son as well. Taking everything she had to keep walking after a moment and forcing her words down again. Not noticing the emerald green eyes secretly watching her and completely unaware that Emma's heart ached at the sight.

Both women finally in just the silence of their rooms reeling over the day. Eventually sleep took place taking one after the other. They had let themselves be so different in just one day. Now as they rested Emma tried to build her walls back up. As Regina slept she tried to prepare herself but let her walls remain lighter unsure she wanted to begin being cruel again.

* * *

In the morning the sun swam the sky's bringing on another day to many in every kingdom. To the queen this wasn't any day as her bird reached the edges of her boarder and crossed into the white kingdom. Henry barrels into his mothers room rousing her from slumber. The queen is wakened as soon as her guests are up and she finds already a very comforting routine taking on. Breakfast, royal courts, and touring for her guests. She expects the day to be great and then tomorrow she plans on venturing to the white kingdom.

For the other side of the Boarder the morning starts just like many many have over the past year, dull, very worn with routine. The queen and king start with a perfect breakfast. The begin the morning in silence talking long used up over the year. The queen wasn't cursed anymore but she refused to speak. Many times she broke silence only to retreat at the simple utterance for her husband that they efforts may be lost. They had come so close but it had been a few months since they began hunting for their daughter in the other world.

No one wanted to believe the situation was permanent but charming was no fool to keep hope that the only men capable of finding Emma where idiots half the time. The had hope in man that fawned over her they were more likely to keep her for themselves than to bring her home where she was needed. Many times had he tried to express his fears but his wife was very headstrong in hopes and motherhood. Snow believed endlessly that Emma would come home.

This morning had slowly dragged into the afternoon and still no great difference from their new day to day. Until a small white dove tweeted its way to Snows shoulder. It perched and tweeted until snow took the scroll on it ankle. The moment the paper was removed the bird vanished to return to its owner. Charming held a curious stare as her waited to hear what queen Regina had to say.

With no explanation yet Snow started yelling for servants to enter the room. Declaring a clear schedule tomorrow. Demanding a meal be made an the entire castle be combed over and cleaned three times by the next day. Finally she looked at charming with the widest grin he had ever seen. The only one that meant one thing. "She's here charming! She's home. She comes tomorrow with Regina!"

"But what of Hook and Neil?" Charming questioned shocked.

"Seems they came back on Regina's land and she brought Emma to her castle. Oh I wonder if they...no it's highly impossible that either would."

As speechless as he was he mustered up a voice. As much as his dumbfound face made him a Charming he finally shook it. Slowly he stuttered.

"Wh-what are you going to tell Regina if she hasn't fixed her memory? We can't just say things she'll never believe us and nothing we say will bring things back for her."

"Nothing dear I can't tell her anything that's the promise I took when she left me that letter." It took Snow a moment to not fear the thought of the night Regina lost her memory. In fact even after trying not to and trying keep hope she could still remember it clearly.

**5 months ago: white kingdom**.

After being pushed out the door by belle and forced to return home to her castle Snow demanded answers. She was then handed a letter. It was enchanted with Regina's seal closing the letter. The spell wore off as soon as Snow touched it. Regina intended her and only her to read this.

Flicking the letter open she scanned the page and gasped at the words.

_Dear Snow,_

_I know you wish beyond anything to have hope, but I cannot. I am wasting away in my pain, I know I haven't bared this alone and my dear I am sorry to leave this for you to bare. Tonight as you are ushered from my walls I take my memories away. I cannot wait for Emma and my dear Henry to come home. Many nights I wake dreaming of them only to find myself lost in a basin. Cleaning my own misery. After tonight I will resemble the woman I was before the curse. Slightly kinder I will remember everything except Henry and Emma. I have nothing to harm you, no curses, no threats, just simply a cruel me. I will know you are a dear friend now I will most likely urge you to speak with me tell me things I may not understand anymore. Snow for all that is me make a promise, when this time comes and I come demanding and then I come again begging do not tell me anything that could bring my memory back. Until Emma is back, until here is here, until I can be whole again reveal nothing. If I remember without them it will kill me. I need this._

_Deepest regrets,  
Regina_

* * *

Snow couldn't believe how right Regina was, she came she asked and in a slight fury left. Returning two to three week later begging for information. In which time Snow had told Regina that if she wished to understand she must first help find their lost daughter. She never mentioned the name, never mentioned a son, and most of all never mentioned her connection with her. She saw what Regina had looked like and that was frightful in itself to not want her to end up that way again.

It took hook another two months to find his way to the white kingdom. She had allowed Regina to know of her plan to find Emma assuming she might have forgotten. Over those few months Regina had made herself look better. They sent the two out to the Other world. Snow revealed in private to Neil and hook that Regina had put it in Emma's mind to go to a certain city and they may have to look carefully but she should be there.

The news still jumping about in Snow's head she shouted again. This time a servant come up and she let her excited voice soften.

"Find belle and red. We need to make a ball for when she remembers celebrate. If they are available today preferably. Sending word to granny is best with belle staying there and them so involved in themselves right now granny will get them here." She giggled at the idea of her best friend living happy for once.

"Snow dear what if Emma doesn't remember?" Charming imputed. "Henry.. What about Henry? He's here too right?" Again Snow found joy in the news.

"Emma is a child of true love if she can't remember yet she'll still live Regina soon enough and remember that way. Henry is here and we can be a whole family again!" Her excitement was uncontainable. She spoke in volumes. Volumes that unknown to them or to anyone way being listened to for a reason.

Snows simple confirmation that indeed their daughter way home and was a true love baby created a cackle from the eavesdropper. The strongest true love magic bared inside Emma so the legend was heard in a far away world. A lowly peasant falling for a royal. The story was said that a lowly peasant found he was a prince and true to his upbringing found her unwittingly fell in love with a royal daughter in another kingdom.

This daughter had to be, had to be, the strongest true love magic if not all lost. The distance traveled, the curse, her own true love, and maybe even herself would be lost if she couldn't obtain it. So she would wait until this child came and once the time was right she would make her move. First the meeting and then follow them until the child was alone. Another cackle burst from the eavesdropper.

* * *

**Review**

**next chapter: **Belle and red plan a celebration but things get stalled when it comes to the Charmings attention that danger is a foot still. Emma is unable to remember what will snow tell Regina, Henry, and their daughter.


	15. Meeting in the white kingdom

**Meeting in the white kingdom**.

Regina takes Emma and Henry to the white kingdom where she meets her family. All Regina wants is answers. But when they talk all snow gives is more insight to what they already remember. Snow tries to convince Regina to work together to remember.

* * *

Snow and James Charming remained entirely happy cheering on ideas from Belle and Red. They made a great team and now Belle on a true mend thanks to red she was happy. They spent so much time together and things seemed truly better off with Belle living with Red. Everyone seemed happier to be home again. They all molded right back to the old ways and some tried to make a few things that would be useful in the enchanted forest.

In the mist of arrangements bustling through the courts door was grumpy one of snow most loyal guards as well as fairy dust miner. He didn't want to work forever again in the mines but her choose to help with a great need of it. Mumbling on his way in he confronted Snow.

"My queen we found Hook and Neil have returned, there is no sign of Emma. They spoke of her being taking to Regina's castle. Should I assemble men and make a rescue?" His eyes took in the room taking a moment to grin at Red and Belle.

"No need grumpy, I received word that they are safe and will be joining us tomorrow. Regina will not hurt Emma or Henry." Of this she is certain. Grumpy groaned and bowing this head as he rolled his eyes at Snow kindness and faith on the evil queen. "Worry not we will have peace upon our land soon again." Grumpy looked up and paused ready to say more.

"Majesty I have disturbing news, another kidnaping has been reported. It's the third one in the past two months. We are still no closer but I believe we found something yesterday." Snow looked around the room an saw all close friends but before digging deeper she sent out the servants and guards.

"What is it?" She said finally looking at grumpy.

"Possibly a witness, he is unconscious at the moment but before he fainted he said the person... Fly off."

"A person? Not a dragon?"

"Yes a person they knew magic, much different than our world." Grumpy clarified.

"Someone from out world! I see I will speak to blue and Regina tomorrow on this topic. As soon as the witness is conscious question them."

"Yes majesty." Grumpy said with a bow.

"And grumpy, find out what these kidnappings have in common. Something about this doesn't feel right." He leaves letting his queen and king plan for the next day. It turns into a late night thing. Chaos or hectic cleaning and cooking. No one seems to have an ounce of fear or worry and he begins to wonder what they will do once it's on their door step.

Emma and Henry have ventured out while the queen busies herself all day. Emma's remains silent most of the day trying to rid her confusion and fears. She slept flustered and woke beyond that. She hadn't been able to forget why for more than a few minutes. At times she broke the silence with jokes and playing with Henry in the green pastures. Guards all around and no queen as of yet.

Actually something she was ok with most of the day. Until her dreams kept reminding her maybe there was more between this than just feuding. The moment Henry asked if he could do a light practice with a wooden sword Emma agreed. Trying to let her mind sort before Regina did appear. Immediately, it surprised her how easily her mind could fill with her dream of Regina.

Endless panting, kissing, and harmonious noises from her own lips caused by a familiar olive skinned woman. Her lips pressing against places that Emma never knew we're sensitive. Fingers taking in her every curve. All while lying in the woman's bed. It seemed absolutely familiar, comfortable, and daringly to say like home. The passion she felt vibrating through them as the woman took her to a level of pressure Emma had never been. Forcing Emma to emit the woman's name causing it to be the echo in Emma's head all day. It was impossible to deny after all the fights she had seen or remembers that this was her favorite memory.

She couldn't be sure as she woke up if it truly was a memory but the moistness between her legs begged her to believe it was. Gradually throughout the day Emma tried to convince herself that she had just simply wanted it after all the tension in her other dreams. She wasn't ready she told herself and really it wasn't hard to pretend it was a dream. That was until she actually came face to face with the object she desired.

She stiffened as her legs went weak watching the woman walk to her. She tried to face towards Henry's training but all she could thin of was Regina walking swiftly and so sure as she shoved her against the back of the weapons rack. She knew the woman was inches away, her insides betrayed her as they clenched and moistened at the thought of being taken by Regina. Emma wanted to deny she found her attractive but really that just wasn't happening as Regina stepped up beside her. Her face had to clearly be burning red.

Regina was elegant as she leaned up against the railing to the training arena but she looked as she could fit in no matter where she placed herself. Slowly Emma's face lightened up as Regina glanced at her. In that moment Emma decided she would let it play out without mentioning this dream. She feared she would creep Regina out or anger her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Regina asks pulling Emma from her agonizing deeply needing thoughts.

"Um? Oh the meeting with... Snow White and Prince Charming. Yes I believe so but I wore the only dress I thought to bring already." Emma states remembering it was the one she had planned on wearing to see them but decided Regina was more worth it at the time. Maybe she still was but Emma refused to admit it.

"Which I did love by the way. But I'm sure I can string up something for you." Giving a sincere smile. Nodding towards Henry now she said. "He's a natural. I'm sure his grandfather would have fun teaching him."

"Well I suppose at least till Henry wears him out." She could imagine Henry letting elders have the upper hand. "Henry's nice with manners to elders he would go easy on him I'm sure." Suddenly Emma jumped at the sound of Regina snorting and laughter rolling from her. "What?"

"Oh! I'm sorry dear, but you seem to think your parents are old. Well the act boring and lame like they are but the idea is a funny one to imagine." She held her heaving stomach

"Well wait how old were they when that had me I mean god I'm 30 they couldn't have be that young." Emma snapped as if Regina's was laughing at her.

"I'm sorry your being serious." Clearing her throat she straightened up. "When I said last night that I made the town magic less and timeless I meant it. 29 years they lived without aging as did i. I'm only slightly older than you dear. Your mother and father well... They were 25 years old when they had you."

"What!" Emma's jaw dropped and then jolted back closed just to drop again. "Fuck! Really?! That's not fair... You're kidding right?!" Emma stood back not sure if Regina had just played her or not.

"Not at all. You'll see tomorrow. Like I said I was evil." She winks sending shivers through Emma to her core. 'Oh god' Emma though as she sunk back into place beside Regina.

"Yeah evil hell I'd enjoy living 30 years with you.. with you and everyone not aging.." She added trying to hide her statement.

"Well I was even worse before then. Basically the town was under my control, I took their memories made them into people I wanted. They hated me when the curse broke for wasting their lives. But it was briefly worth it." Her tone serious again, distant, but somewhere Emma had been many times. She placed her hand on Regina's to comfort her.

"Heck if it was like no time at all what's the big deal, and I mean you just wanted... People to give you a second chance without the past always finding its way back in and changing their minds about you. It was your happy ending I suppose." Emma wanted to say she may have done the same that honestly if she didn't have Henry to straighten her out she could have. I was clear to Emma that Regina may have had a bit more pain but she felt it might make things worse. Regina ended up giving a nervous laugh it seemed something about that was very true.

The night much like the night before need settled around the dinning table. They talked about anything. Nothing else had been remembered and at the time nothing else was more interesting to Regina than hearing Emma and Henry share endless other world stories. Regina would find herself laughing wholeheartedly many times. At some point she even caught Emma's eyes and thought to herself that she could enjoy this, them, forever. Then she'd see a knowing twinkle in Emma's eyes and flush red focusing back on Henry.

After dinner it didn't take long for Emma to have to carry Henry to bed. She didn't mention that she could have levitated home for her just so she could reveal in Emma's ripped muscles. She would have to ask her what kind of work she did. 'I wanna see that upper body strength in person.' Her inner ego growled. She would have gasped is she didn't actually want it. Still blushing when Emma returned to the same room from the night before where Regina was. Emma briskly dragged her hand through her hair mentioning the sight.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh! Just what kind of business you do to be so fit?" Regina said in surprise.

"Bounty hunter." Emma responded with her best grin. Proud of her shape and now letting her head get big. " does her majesty like what she sees?"

"How can I not. Honestly though I'm in lacking of strength. I mean when I'm not angry I can't muster anything." She said trying to distract from the fact she had admitted her attraction to Emma. It was just that she was a queen and could say whatever she wanted in fact she had been to nervous thinking about almost kissing her and she hardly knew her. She was shy and that was surprising but somehow she had fallen into a teasing banter with Emma.

If Emma wasn't so close she could breath. So she stood instead and took the distance from her that she needed to breath again. She could feel Emma's eyes on her. She thought that maybe she should just excuse her tell her go but something held her silent. Then she hears Emma finally speak.

"Can I as you something?" She waited for suddenly timid Regina to turn around. Looking into Emma's emerald green eyes she felt her stomach flutter nervously. She simply nodded unable to trust herself. "Tomorrow, when you get your answers.." She pauses. "I don't the people you say are my parents, I feel I know you. If I say I'll stay until your memories come back can Henry and I stay with you?" Without hesitation Emma blushed but kept her eyes to Regina's.

What she saw was unexplainable. It left her knees weak for what reason she was unsure as well. As if she felt herself being pulled. Drowning into the soul of her which she knew no one if few ever had been able.

"Only if you can answer my question?" Regina said trying to gain her ground again.

"Anything." Emma gulped feeling the air thicken.

"How do you feel? What do you think of the idea of me being Henry's mother too." And with that the air was cut. Clean straight to the bone and Emma just stared. Of course she enjoyed the idea but it felt to easy to unsafe.

"I think it's what you want, I think I make a terrible mom if I can remember things I should about our life, and I think I'm confused. I don't know where my memories are fake and what real. My dreams... I don't know if they make me feel and acted because of them." She was shocked by her own honesty. Then again she wanted to see if the one thing she always felt was missing was here in this world. She thought about how hard it was to stay comfortable back home. How she actually wouldn't mind helping out Regina like she already had a bond with her. Even though she'd constantly worry it was because if her dreams.

"Oh Emma, yes I've always wanted a kid but I hardly think your a bad parent. You love Henry deeply and I wouldn't get between that. You can stay of course. We'll figure us both out." She didn't know why phrased it in such away other than they both could help each other. It didn't matter though because it felt normal. "Do you wanna talk about these dreams?"

It was then she learned Emma couldn't keep emotions hidden that well. A blush broke over Emma's face and her eyes avoided Regina's. She would have teased but Emma quickly said no and excused herself for the night. It only brought a smile to Regina's lips knowing she just learned Emma had dreams that embarrassed her, maybe even ones about her. _Interesting _she thought as she crawled into bed.

The next morning went without any problems. Snow and Charming had mostly everything set for Emma and Henry's visit. They half expected her to have her memories back but mostly understood it wasn't likely. Emma and Henry waited after breakfast for Regina to set things straight for the day before leaving for the white kingdom. After the talk last night Emma's nerves were down about being stuck with her parents right away. But her mind racked with more because of how the night ended. She sat up hours heated up by the mere mention of her dreams let alone wording them to the women they concerned.

Snow tried comforting her husband who for the most part of the year had thought coming to terms with Emma being gone for good was best. He wouldn't allow it as her worried his daughter and Henry would hate them. He knew they didn't have their memories there was no way that Emma would have given into Regina so quickly.

"It took her the better part of two years snow to even admit she loves her before and that was witnessing everything. That was with her knowing she shared Henry with her. This time how long will it take 3-4?" He was frustrated at Snows endless amount of hope in the two. It wasn't that long ago she was cursed for messing with their true love. Of course they got through it.

Once Regina had begged snow to let her take her memories away the first time and Snow denied her breaking her potion. She suddenly had the ability to tell her no. She fought for Regina to remain strong and believe. The second time she agreed to keep her silence for Regina to make sure she wasn't hurting when Emma and Henry made it home.

Now her was frustrated that he was the one who fought before and this time he wasn't sure. He couldn't let his daughter wait years to remember. Snow could see his internal battle so it was then she spoke.

"James she's here that's all that matters right now. I will not force things between them again good or bad. I've learned my lesson. Fate has a plan for them I see that now. This is something they must fix together however long it takes." She took her husbands arm guiding him up from the dinning table. To the throne room to wait for the Regina to come. "I hardly believe that it will take that long because Regina is different now not so closed off. She'll let Emma in and she'll find a way to break any walls Emma has now a days." They sat and did court time until the time came for Regina to arrive.

Emma, Henry, and Regina all stood in middle of the bottom floor getting comfortable with going. They held each other's hand and Regina let her magic flow. It consumed them from their feet up in a purple cloud. When the smoke cleared Emma was not the only one to gasp. Henry grinned and panted how cool it was. Regina returned the smile kindly and watched and Emma's hand flung to her stomach. It was different and made her have to collect herself before seeing the room that now surrounded them.

A gasp else where was from the queen herself. She used everything in her personal power to only stand and smile with glee. Both Emma and Henry faced a pair at the throne neither of them expressed any recognition and stood feet planted until Regina slightly brushed her fingers on Emma's arm and guided them over. As a mantra from Snow begins to escape her calling out Henry and Emma's names. Regina knew just how much they wanted this.

"Oh Emma! Henry! It's good to see you again." Snow said noticing her daughters warily look. Beside her was charming though he was excited her look as if he expected something terrible to happen. A silence seeped in no one seemed to know what should happen next. So Regina made a point to get things started.

"Snow we need answers, you told me if I found Emma you would give them to me." Snow looked to Regina and it appeared what Regina said had give an answer to a silent question she had.

"So neither of you have memories then?" She looked between the three. Regina could see Emma didn't wish to speak until she was more sure of the situation.

"Emma and Henry it seems have a few possibly. We hoped you could clear things up." Regina asked

"What of?" She inquired.

"Well Being sheriff of my town for one which I can't remember. And Henry being in my care which I also seem to have no memory of. So if you have answers please tell me." Regina said almost begging.

"Hmm.." Snow paused to ponder her options. "I can only give you this, Henry is indeed both your son. He was adopted at 3 weeks, you" she said at Regina. "Raised him until Emma came to town when he was ten. That is when she became sheriff and stayed."

Regina felt a joy one she could understand in her heart. The simple assurance that she had a child, that she raised him gave her feelings she never thought possible. She wondered why Emma would have given him up. What happened. An then she wondered why Snow had nothing else to give her.

"Why is this all you will tell?" Regina demanded. "You said-"

"Yes, I did, I will give you more when the time is right. I know you want answers but can not simply speak your memories back to you. It is far to long and you would never believe unless you learn it yourself." She gave Regina a stern look that proved she had grown. "You must work together, remember by talking to each other." Charming only nodded his head in agreement.

He understood why she was doing it this way. she was right she couldn't force the memories back by telling it. They had to come about it on there own. If there was another way he was sure they would do it but there wasn't.

"Fine, then Emma Henry," she said with a slight new fondness for them. "You'll be welcomed to stay with me until this is sorted." They both didn't hesitate to nod in agreement. Fortunately Regina already knew they had before coming but it was more evident they wanted to instead of be forced to stay with people who were suppose to be the parents she couldn't remember. She understood and was glad she could keep their company a little longer.

"Can you-" Emma started her nerves getting the best of her. She quickly cleared her throat and focused on her question. "Can you tell me how long I really knew Henry? Where my memories are fake and where they aren't?" Snow gave a small watery 'oh' realizing Emma's dilemma.

"It's just as I said but please know you had your reasons for giving Henry up. Good reasons! But you didn't meet him until he was 10. Two years is all you had before you lost your memories. The year you have had with him was all yours of course." Emma wiped away her tears that built up. Regina turned to comfort her. She placed a hand on her back and whispered it was ok while putting a hand on Henry's shoulder above Emma's hand.

It didn't go unnoticed the slight smile and turn to Charming that Snow did. At least by Regina it didn't. Shortly after Snow decided to give introductions. Around the room where people Regina knew but snow began bubbling with excitement at the chance to reintroduce them to Emma and Henry.

"Emma this is your best friends belle and red." Emma waved shyly it was clear she wondered who red was and that she could guess who belle was. Regina smiled at belle and red. They had become great friends after Regina took her own memories away. Regina had suggested red as another good person to make belle happy. She was truly happy now and that made their recent distance much more understandable.

"These two you already know." Regina heard Snow say who had made introduction all the way around the room now. Her eyes fell on Hook and Neil. The two idiots that brought Emma to her land.

"Uh your not gonna kiss me again are you cuz I'm gonna have the same reaction." Emma sassed at hook. Neil casually elbowed him in the ribs laughing.

"You what!" The Charmings shouted together. "You didn't?"

"Maybe..yes." His head lowered and from nowhere that Regina could name jealousy filled her. She was not able to say why hearing such a thing bothered her other than she knew what he was like and she had grown to have a bond with Emma. In some way she felt protective of the two all the more now. She knew that they could have better than Hook the womanizer.

"I should have cut off your man hood long ago. Of course you would take advantage of her state." Regina barked before realizing what she had begun to say. All she heard way Emma laugh and when she looked at her curiously she choked out.

"I think I impaired it though." Hook wincing and cupping his groin at the reminder. The whole hall laughed because that seemed like typical Emma to them but Regina was surprised because she had yet to see the sass in her.

After a short while Emma agreed to try a taking time with her supposed father. Henry followed allowing Regina time with Snow. She walked closer to her as Emma left the hall.

"What's going on? you said you'd tell me." Regina stated again. Snow nodded and lead her around the now empty room.

"You remember the letter you gave me the night you took your memories." Snow gave her a look or sympathy that Regina hated. "You made me promise not to tell. I told you to find Emma because she is the only one that can fix this."

"Why?"

"Because you three are connected but Emma is the only one that can bring your memories back. Take all the time you need with them, help each other in the mean time. She has so many walls, even now, even with memories of Henry she feels alone because she always ways. She needs friends. you need the son you always wanted. You need to let her help you." Snow paused and gently hugged Regina. "Now why don't you take Emma show her around charming will enjoy a moment with Henry. Maybe show her your stable."

Regina felt anger building trying to understand her failure was becoming longer than she could handle. Quite frankly she didn't even know why snow wanted her to take her to see the place that started it all.

"I don't want to remember. I want to understand. I was far worse off before when I knew whatever it is I forgot. Look at me tell me why did I fail." Again all she received was a sympathy look. Her anger growing but she breathed not wishing to get wrapped up in it again.

"You told me when to let you remember, it's time Emma and Henry will help you." She sighed as she patted Regina's back in comfort. "You didn't fail, things happened for a reason, what you made yourself forget it's only a matter of time before it happens again either you remember before or not. But Emma is the key."

Regina took in her words and tried so hard to understand but found she only fell short.

"Snow what do we share more than just Henry? You see or know something don't you?" When she got no answer she turn from the hall and sought out Emma and Henry. Finding Emma watching Henry sword fight charming. She eased herself next to Emma feeling her heart thump as Emma's eyes searched hers.

"You wasn't kidding," Emma said with such a lack of mannerisms Regina only crooked and eyebrow. "Uh Charming with sword play and Henry being a natural."

"Oh yes and see he's not old either." She quirked. As Emma laughed and faced Regina she decided why not take Snows advice and show Emma around. "We can stay tonight dinner and all your parents were excited. Mind if I show you around?" Emma glanced at Henry a moment content that he was ok and currently occupied she followed Regina's lead.

"You know the place then?" She asked. "We didn't get far before Henry convinced James to play."

"Matter a fact I was queen before your mother. I was married away to her father, an old bat." She surprised herself with her looseness in the conversation. "That was when I was young and he has since passed away."

"So married away, as in arranged."

"Yes by my mother, she wanted me to marry and marry a king. So she made it happen even though..." She paused unable to say more. Emma touched Regina's arm in comfort watching Regina's eyes cloud with discomfort.

"Even though? What?" She searched her and stumbled upon only one thing. "You were already with someone weren't you?" Regina found herself nod. Then silence and before she knew where she was leading Emma she found herself right where she didn't want to be.

It had been so long since she been to the stables. Seeing them looming over her and the way they looked the same, it terrified her. A tear slipped from behind her crumbling walls. Emma caught it with a padded finger before it dripped from her face.

"Wanna tell me?"

"Only if you tell me your dream from the other night." Regina countered hoping the moment would pass. The walked a little more and Regina saw a headstone she made just for him. Another tear and Emma spoke.

"Me and you." Emma said faintly. When Regina brought her eyes to Emma's she saw it was the truth. "I had a dream different than us fighting. I always felt a pull in them but this was more. Honestly I am not sure if it was just a dream or a memory."

"What was it?" She egged on.

"Tell me a little of your situation first." Regina sighed and lead her to the headstone.

"His name was Daniel, as soon as my mother found out she killed him. She wanted me to be like her, I didn't, but I ended up that way eventually." She didn't mean to look weak but she hoped Emma didn't mind. At first she didn't say anything but then she felt Emma take her and lean her towards her body. More comforting than she imagines she tenses up. _Im a queen you don't just hold a queen._ She told Emma in her head but still only managed to lean tensely in her hold. _Why does it feel safe I hardly know her?_

Love again. The image of Daniel in Storybrooke surfaces and she noticeably shivers at his words. Somehow it make her melt into Emma enjoying the touch. His words echo as Emma stroke her hand over Regina's back. Finding the strength to stand again she faced the tomb once more.

"Someone resurrected him his body wasn't the same, unstable, no conscious, maybe no soul, but I had to free him send him on his last moments he finally spoke to me. He sounded like him. He told me to love again."

"And did you?" Emma whispered a few feet behind Regina. Regina pondered the idea. She had a son and that appeared to be all that she had. Emma was just a reminder of her son.

"No, not like him I don't believe so." Saying the words felt so untrue but she couldn't change them. "If Henry is my son then I would have loved again but not the same way. I made myself forget him that must have been a lot of pain." She added.

"Yeah, it would have. Then why forget me?"

"Because I suppose you would have remind me of him."

"Oh," her voice sounded crushed but still she kept going. "So you have him back you can let yourself remember him. I mean how would you do that?"

"There is only one way beyond all realms can memories be forced back. It's the strongest magic of all. With the way his memory is it wouldn't work mine might but it's afar stretch." Regina said almost to herself.

"What?"

"True love-" before Regina could finish Henry's small form came into View. Followed but James. He barreled into Emma and shouted how cool the castle was. James gave Regina a questioning eyebrow in the mists of their hug. She returned with a smirk having no need to justify her reasons for being at the stables.

Finally dinner was with just family. They conversed and ate to no end. Emma and Henry seemed to relax more with the idea of parents and grandparents. When to much was to much for her she finished and tried to clear her spot. Maids rushing in to take over made her growing tension worse. Regina didn't get why she could see this or even why she cared but she did.

Things settled down as they found their rooms. Emma turn to lead Henry to bed and tuck him in. Something nobody expected was Henry wrapping her arms around Regina. She stood shocked until Emma smiled and nodded at her to enjoy the moment. She did very much wrapping her arms around Henry and smiling herself. When they released Regina casually bent down brushed his hair from his forehead and places a gentle kiss.

"Good night Henry."

"Good night Regina."

Henry took Emma's hand and walked away. A few steps late he stilled. Emma paused looked at Henry the stared to Regina. Suddenly Henry gasped and shuddered. Emma whispered out his name but her couldn't hear. Regina's eyes watered unsure if this was actually happening.

Slowly Henry turned and looked at Regina. His eyes showed fear and sadness. But he began beaming at the sight of her.

"Mom?" Emma let her hand flop down watching her son race to Regina. "I remember, mom I remember, ma!." He looked to Emma and instantly felt guilty for her pain swimming her eyes. He remembered everything most importantly what snow had said they had to remember for themselves.

He stepped up to Emma and hugged her tightly until she held him. Then he mumbled into her that he loved her. But leaning out of the hug he said he need to talk to Regina. All Regina could thing was having her son answer her questions.

* * *

**Review**

now Henry is the the first to get there memories back. Emma feels hurt again that her son doesn't see her as his mom but without her memories will she think ill of Regina for it.

**Note: **reason the kiss worked isn't just because Regina may believe snow about henry and she has always wanted a child but because she cast the curse and the effects on their memories she was the only one to fix that. With the kiss she did but that doesn't mean Emma will be so willing**. **


	16. One down two to go

**one down two to go.**

*Disclaimer* I have no rights to the characters or the show.

So sorry it took so long hope I made it worth it.

This chapter its pretty obvious I think about who the villain is but one more chapter until you find out. Regina learns about Emma's true love magic and realizes one thing once Henry gets his memories back. Enjoy

* * *

The castle is highly guarded tonight so a wondering figure can only loom above waiting for the perfect time. Knowing the lost daughter is finally home her patience dwindles. Having heard much of true love magic in other worlds grew a deep passion to find it. She craves to find away to fix what her magic has done to her love.

In her world magic is taught but her magic is raw and mostly self taught. She failed to understand consequence and now so long of being safe she wants her love back but every bit of her magic does nothing. In her world true love magic does not exist she tried in this world but nothing came of it.

_Soon _she thought. Having hovered long enough she flew away into the night. She arrived at a small cottage cabin she had found far in the woods. Abandoned and slightly comfortable for herself and her companion.

She enters the cold cabin refusing to light a fire for warmth. She fears hurting him or leaving him alone he is completely clueless most times. Yet she expresses with each return that she must do what she does. Stalking, planning, and hurting people.

"This is going to be the last time, it will work I'm sure." She says Upon entry and setting her things down.

"H..how do you know?" He stutters. "you don't need to please it's ok like this." He refuses to approve of the actions.

"IT MUST!" She cries out almost shouting. Not that she meant to she just finds her patience fading faster with his resistance. "If I don't I will lose everything." She says balling up under her sheets next to his current form.

* * *

Henry let his birth mother engulf him in a hug since he knows she's scared. He hopes she knows he loves her as he takes a step back. He sees her eyes filled with a burning sting and knows her heart is aching.

"I remember. This is good I promise mom." He uses a specific title so she knows she's still his mother. "I just need mom to come with me really quick I promise things will start being better tomorrow."

"Me, why? I think your mother should put you to bed we can all talk in the morning."

"Yeah Henry let me put you to bed." Henry ponders this and decides.

"Can you both honestly mom I feel like I haven't see mom in so long it would be nice." His mother nods and his two parent each put a hand on cross shoulders. They follow him to bed. He takes his normal time getting to sleepy, and then he asks kindly Regina to stay a little longer till he falls asleep. He hears Regina say she won't be long and they can chat after. He grins maybe he can convince his mom to fix everything tonight.

"I know what your trying to do there Henry, you can talk with me and your mother in the morning. Now sleep." She feels close and comfortable with Henry just as if it's all natural. He leans on his elbows and looks at Regina.

"No this can't wait, you have to make mom remember." He pouts.

"I can't make her I haven't any idea how." She crosses her arms defensively.

"You had to reverse the curse because someone used your scroll to make another. Do you remember Neverland, Peter Pan, the shadow?" He lists off hoping he can register something. But Regina shakes her head. "You told Emma I couldn't come back here because I wasn't born here she was but someone had to watch me and you had to pay the price of not having me to reverse the curse. You paid it but I'm here she's here. You gave us new memories from yours because we'd lose ours when things went back..."

"I don't think you-" she starts even though to her it makes sense she doesn't understand why she would do that for anyone.

"Listen to me! Your her true love. She needs you to bring her memories back your the piece of our happiness that's been missing."

"How can I? Why would I?" Regina stutters her hands thrown out in frustration. Henry can see the fear in her eyes to love again. She isn't as close to knowing she's in love as Emma is. He could see that this whole time but he knows for sure she will resist any efforts at first.

"She loves you she's just not going to be easy to admit it. She's your true love if you to kiss her memories and yours will return." He stresses. That when he sees a flash anger and fear. _Of course! She's afraid to remember. She took hers away because it hurt and all she knows is what she was left with when it was gone._

"Listen Henry. I don't want to remember nor do I believe I'm ready to love again. Maybe I care for your mother but love? It's to dangerous I can't remember what I forgot I was suffering from it."

"Don't you see! It was us you forgot no one else it's ok we won't leave you once everything is fixed." She heard it but sighed and leaned over leaving a kiss on Henry's head and left the room with a whispered good night and promising nothing.

She would have just went to her room, closed the doors and slept away the tense night if it wasn't for passing Emma's room. Her light still on and a soft whimper from within. She curses at the boys words and her heart for feeling on them. Her knuckles wrap on the door and she hears Emma splash her face quickly and then shuffle to the door.

"Hey?" Emma says sheepishly.

"Hey" Regina says with pause waiting for Emma to invite her in or exit the room. She steps back and lets Regina in.

"He get to sleep ok?" She curious since she feels she knows Henry and her probably tried to talk in privacy just like he wanted anyways.

"Eventually he seemed to have a lot on his mind. Remembering and all." Moving to her basin she rinsed her face sure it had stress lines written all over it. Her head still spinning with every word.

"What was it that he ended up trying to talk about?"

"Just getting me to make you remember." Region confessed turning towards Emma. Her face still showed her previous actions. It cracked a piece of Regina's wall and she let it crumble as she moved closer. "I promise though he is your son not mine and I won't extend farther than you wish to let me but a son is something I've always wanted and he... He has my fathers name. He .. reminds me of him." Surprise washed over Emma hearing this.

Regina let a moment pass where she connected with Emma. It was strong, sweet, and too addicting. She forced her walls back up and made to exit the room. Give one last turn to Emma.

"Now get some rest we seem to have quite a morning ahead." She left and closed the door gentle as to not wake anyone. Drifting into her provided room making a hard effort which she never had to to keep her walls up and strong. _She isn't your true love! Daniel was your true love! _She told herself chanting like a mantra. All this time she was sure she could never love again, let alone care yet all these past months she has. _How is it possible! _Was her last thought before collapsing in bed.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Henry shouted leaving his mothers hands. Having only woken up she just let him race off because clearly he was better off now. Her mouth hung and them clenched shut at the fierce hug they gave him. Surprisingly Regina swiftly stood beside Emma. Her face as sullen as Emma's mood felt. She had managed to sleep feeling tight faced from her tears the night before. Emma looked at her for a moment wondering why she was so distraught but kept silent not wishing to know just in case it gave her anger.

"Don't worry he's just excited with his memories, surely soon you will join him." Regina assured her still unsure how without giving in to silly ideas.

"Not before helping you" she smiles. _Just like the rest of her stubborn family _Regina noticed

"Only wanted answers and Henry gave me enough I will keep my promise to help you though."

"Oh but we didn't technically promise that though I promised you remember." Emma said pointedly

"I'm making my promise now." Emma searched Regina's eyes for truth. She found it but before she could reply Henry started bursting with idea. Talking about getting the two to remember. All they heard was snows agreement and they look up questioning what they had missed. Snow noticed and repeated for them.

"You two need to focus on remembering. Why don't you spend one more day here and return to the castle tonight?" Let Henry stay here, we have missed him and that way you can hopefully speed up the process." Snow assumed correctly both women objected Emma louder than Regina. She laughed to herself about how reversed and extremely close they were to being who they use to be. It took almost more than an hour to convince them it was best to leave Henry with them because they remembered everything and Henry wouldn't be able to make the memories come back by staying. They need to spend time alone needed to gain those feeling again. Of course she hadn't give to much info away on why they should be alone.

Emma hovered hoping she wasn't going to make a mistake by leaving Henry with her supposed parents. Henry was sure and she had to trust him. Regina not entirely to her surprise had asked her if she was sure about letting Henry stay because that was the side of her she saw. She was and thanked her for the concern. Henry spent the day in complete amazement his whole demeanor had changed he was quite about his excitement like before. He was taking in his first time experience in the enchanted forest like would have before. He couldn't understand how he had not been as interested before without his memories but right now he was.

Every now and again he managed to have a moment with his mom Regina. He spoke about her getting Emma's memory back but endlessly she refused to hear his kiss idea. He know she couldn't just kiss her it had to be love he could tell they liked each other even like they were and he know they could if they tried. But even he became unsure remembering how Regina didn't want to remember. She would kiss Emma until she wanted to remember. He sighed deeply before hurrying off to see more in and out of the castle.

Snow had made it necessary to talk to Regina taking her away for a few hours. This left Emma wondering rapidly behind Henry and James. Regina entered a circle room, she assumed the counsel room. Hovering in the far end of the room was blue the fairy.

"Seems you are back to being a fly again." Regina said with distain making the fairy's cheeks shake in anger. Clearing her throat snow asks the two to act civil.

"I asked to talk to both of you because you are the only two I trust that have magic and know a lot. There has been a recent discovery with a few kidnapping in town. Something that would seem normal now and again has been witnessed as magical. At least one we have looked into a witness has told us the kidnaping was done by someone with magic not of this world." She paused suddenly it became clear the importance of this meeting. "A person had attempted to snatch this person a few times but nobody thought anything of it high importance because at the time there was no sign of magic. She flew away with the victim somehow still not sure."

"And your sure that it was not of this world?" Regina asked

"Do we know what the kidnapping was for?" Blue asked right after.

"We are certain, and it's just a guess since there is no other witnesses but it seems each person taken May have magic in them. Not just any magic though." Snow looked at blue and the deeply at Regina as if sorry she had to say what she was next. It perplexed her but she waited. "True love magic."

Blue gasped and Regina stayed unfazed. Why was that anything to be hurt about she wondered. Blue and Snow kept looked at her as if expecting an epiphany. Then slowly looked at one another before Blue spoke up.

"Just like Emma?" Instantly Regina's heart clenched. Had she heard that right or maybe it was a different Emma. They looked at her again as if she should know this. Finally a gasp had escaped her. It was Emma the only Emma she knew. She cursed to herself.

"What do you mean? Is she at risk?" Regina asked almost with a beg.

"She'll be just fine with you I trust you."

"Why?!" Both Regina and Blue asked in unison.

"Because I know you and her I know you will protect her better than I can. I know that you can't remember but to you... she was safe with you." What was meant to be a good gesture caused Regina to scoff but she nodded her head to snow and agreed to protect Emma.

Nothing was clear even after talking just settled to keep an eye on Emma and to find out if there was ways to tract them down, trap them, or anything but without more info it was hard. So they eventually went back to partaking in the family things. Blue was requested to locate the source of portal but if it was gone for over months it wasn't likely to be found.

Between the three they all swore to not tell Emma do to her memory and having Henry away. Regina personally just didn't want to worry her. She would rather care for her guest without stressing her danger or her sons. Regina was sure it was best that Henry stay away then. With that Blue left and Snow and Regina rejoined with James, Henry, and Emma.

At dinner henry retold his day to his moms and they listened even at the part they had been there for. Asking his mom to show him how to ride a horse had been the best. Sword fighting with Prince Charming was great even if he had done it once before. The only thing he hadn't managed to do was convince Emma to do anything with him. She was to closed off, not with him but with the idea of enjoy time with a family in their home. He knew she wasn't happy about it but he saw she was trying. That was enough for him it gave him hope in fixing things.

"Is there anyway we can talk to him or keep an eye in him?" Emma asked Regina just moments of finding her alone after dinner. She had said we _why we? No we, he's mine! _Her mothering concern evident Regina calmly led her to private room. It had a mirror much like any room in the house.

"Yes there is it will be just between us. Come here." Guiding her over facing a mirror. With light gestured wave of her hand she let an image in the mirror grow stronger. Henry talking to snow unable to hear them she's curious but she wants to show Emma she can be trusted. "This is a little thing I picked up, we can see him he can't see us but if you were more curious," another movement of her hand. "You can hear as well." She listened to the conversation.

"And what if Regina and Emma don't find out they have to-" she turn it off quickly but then kept up her examples.

"And if say you want to check on Henry and talk." One final wave and snow gasped at the reflection behind Henry.

"Oh Henry your moms!" Regina gave a smile and just stated she was showing Emma she can contact Henry if she wants. She let the image fade and the reflections stood normal just the two of them. Regina slightly red from the words that almost Emma almost heard. If she had Emma would run surely. Emma on the other hand bright red as if she had been caught snooping.

Emma looks at Regina's reflection and looks away quickly. If possible she grew redder. Seeing Regina had a slight blush as well was unexpected.

"Thank you I'd like to do that tomorrow just to check on him." Her voice low thankful. kind, and hinting something else.

"Of course I will be free anytime you want to. Let's say our goodbyes."

* * *

She was searching everywhere she knew they where still in the castle having a family reunion. She wanted just one moment to get the daughter alone long enough to swoop down and get her. But she was just hearing all day things with to much joy reminding her of what she didn't have. She left and came back and sought out the blonde again. Finally the daughter left into a room with another woman. She was lucky no one could see her snooping this close. She waited and was so tempted to best the woman before they reached the queen and king. Then again she had felt what felt to be the magic of this land and she thought best to not tempt things.

Giving up on her chase just one more night certain there would not be an opportunity tonight she took flight just as they reached the great hall. They will be there tomorrow and then she would have her way. Making her way back to the cabin deep in the forest she could feel the distance removing the magic feeling. Until the reached so far a then it instantly vanished it. The magic in this world was stronger. If this daughter was the strongest then her magic had to enough when it would be only hers to control.

Arriving at the cabin she decided she needed room. It would be long company but she needed to clear out the remains from the other attempts. The cellar beneath the cabin was useful but now it smelled. Her latest victim sprawled on the floor. She knew he was strong enough either. She heaved his form from the ground and carried in outside. Another disposal, the others had been successful but her options were limited and her lay out of the land not yet solid was becoming a problem.

Thankfully she found a river and hoped that letting the body travel in it even if it did get found it might not trace back to her. The river was a mile or so away from the cabin and it seemed safer than going into town. Making her way back she hoped that tomorrow would be her last day to live like this.

* * *

Emma and Regina had made it back to her castle. She wanted to offer her gift to see Henry but she know she was to strong of a person to cave so soon. The worry was more than visible to Regina that she made Emma a glass of her cider rum. The glass iced at Regina's heated nervous hold. Holding it out for Emma to take she wondered if she was afraid to be alone, alone with a stranger, but still alone without Henry.

Emma sheepishly laced her fingers around the glass. For the first time that they remembered or noticed the slightest touch between fingers sent sparks burrowing straight to their hearts. Their movements lingered because secretly they already knew it was part something they both had wanted. Finally they finger slipped apart as Emma brought the glass to her lips and sipped.

"Hope you like apples." The words felt like and echo leaving her mouth. She received a smile with a flash of sparkle in Emma's eyes.

"Not normally but this taste Devine."

"Best poison I've ever served." She said with a smirk. Emma eyes bugged and yet she gulped the remaining liquid in her mouth. Regina simply laughed relieving the poor woman of her slight worry. "Or maybe it's better at make people forget. Either way poisonous."

Emma let a relieved grin break out. She clutched her chest and stared into Regina's eyes. Knowing those eyes so well from her dreams she could see the flare of teasing. She subconsciously patted herself on the back to soothe the ridiculous thought. The woman before her wasn't cruel and seriously in need of learning a real joke.

"Not funny!" She said actually unable to not express her of chuckle.

"You still laughed." Regina said matter of factly.

"Well in my world that kind of statement is terrifying and I happen to laugh with nerves." She stated hoping to play her own hand.

"Well I suppose it's not the first time I've made people nervous." Emma blushed even aside from her own idea. She was slipping trying to remember how was it she bantered in her dreams. But the only dream that came forth was the only one Emma had to push back down to think clearly.

"What's not to be nervous about. Your powerful and you look like a goddess I'm sure half the men her have been stuttering at your feet to please you."

"Ah," Regina saw the blush appear and noted the words Emma used. "My dear men have tried and failed to please me. I find myself just unable to enjoy a man on his knees." And just like that both women burned, silently burned down to the core. Emma sharply inhaled and briskly brought her glass to her lips and gulped down more than half the glass.

"I believe we should get some idea of what I can do to help you. Tell me have you had any new dreams." Regina sat down beside Emma and placed her own glass down and latched her hands together in her lap. Absolutely certain she saw Emma's eye shout a fearful yes but her lips didn't.

"N-no I can't remember." Emma being a terrible liar an all hoped Regina couldn't tell. Then a hand grabbed hers and squeezed. She looked down and beyond all of her doubt there was Regina's hand.

"You can tell me it can only help you." Emma gulped.

"I don't think you are ready to handle what I might say." Emma admits

"I'm a queen of a world you never believed in, your a lost princess I have magic I use to be good, then evil, and now I feel like I may actually be capable of letting go and being me again. Dear I think I was born ready for anything absurd or anything insanely simply possible. Tell me." Her tone never wavered it was gentle and she carefully used all her power to not stroke Emma hand with her thumb out of some natural comfortable instinct. It took Emma a moment to find a sense if grounding. She was so close just the other day and wondered if it could be just easier to say it and see what happened.

_What if the feel isn't mutual. _Emma thought but instantly an image of her latest dream hovered over her heart. _That could have just been a dream from wanting her not a memory._

Regina could see Emma's internal battle. Her eyes shouting something secret but her face expressed her need to drag it back down and lock it up tight. Before Emma got to that point Regina made a decision for her. She squeezed Emma's hand gentle and then lightened her touch waiting for her beautiful eyes to reach hers.

"It's ok then we'll let it be for now but you will need to tell me." It seemed that was all Emma wanted was the comfort that it was her choice when. To Emma it was just she knew she had to do it now.

"I felt like it could be just a dream. But it feels so real." Emma sighed. "I don't know but if it's not real then I'm crazy. If it is I'm still crazy."

"Well tell me and maybe you can figure it out slowly." Even still Emma played with her glass. Without warning she pulled her hand from Regina's and look as though she was afraid it would offend with what she had to say. Emma took a deep breath.

"It's just that all my dreams, or memories, have been just of you. I feel emotions from them but I don't know why they are there since I don't know you enough to have them. At times I'm angry but underneath I'm longing for one thing." Her face flushed and Regina started to set a piece in place. From Regina's silence Emma continued. "We fought and were bitter but deep down I felt I cared about you, then the emotions got stronger. I didn't think you were real but it felt real and I had no body but Henry I let myself enjoy waking up with my heart pounding. It wasn't right to fall for someone in a dream but.. If it's not a dream and it's real..then the feelings I have... being in front of you.. It's crazy because I don't know you that well." An Emma gasped for breath leaving pause for Regina to respond. Nothing came just a stunned look and twiddling fingers. Regina for the first time in a long time even more so than she had ever been was nervous.

It dawned on her that Emma blushing and hiding her dreams wasn't about be just embarrassed. Then it hit her even harder why Emma could only remember her but she had to be sure.

"That was the older dreams, since last night you have seemed more... Shy. What did you dream last night." Her face soft but her voice regal and in control.

"Yes it was more mental the attraction before but I dreamed" more emphasis on dream for her own sake. "Something intense and physical. Being together, and.." Her face burned her heart raced and she stuttered. "I w-wonder i-if it's real or just.. myattractiontoyou in my dreams."

_Oh my god! _Regina's mind races her heart skips a best and flutters out of control. _Henry was right _for what it was worth she had almost believed him but still much didn't make sense. The only reason Emma remembered, the reason Henry remembers, an the only reason she herself can't. Emma is made of true love magic, what should have been take was saved and restored because of... _A kiss _her mind chants like it's just that easy. She always wanted a second chance at love. Never found it even with men she dragged along the way. Even with the prettiest woman she'd known before the curse she never found it.

Belle had tried and for some reason she pushed her away. She knew she told her to look elsewhere but really all this time she wondered what she did that for. Now it made sense- sort of. Emma was a part of that town from what she was told a good two years. Regina couldn't imagine herself being with anyone so soon.

There had been Graham but that didn't last the ass disobeyed and started having memories return so she killed him. He wasn't very good but it was useful. Well in fact he hadn't been very useful ever which is why she took his heart to control him. Since and before him she could honestly say no one had ever cared for her except Daniel. This was good because for the first time since Daniel she has felt ready to care for someone else. Maybe let someone in and maybe it was Emma but she was unsure and her heart still locked up tight.

Unless she got her memories back she wouldn't know and more importantly Emma's memories needed to return. If Henry was right about this then he must be right about the kiss. Regina couldn't possible decide to right now she felt herself tense to stop her emotions. She told herself she'd have to think it over.

It had been a long pause causing very thick air since Emma spoke. Regina's scrunched eyebrows seemed to hold a ton of confusion so Emma repeated what she said with more heart. Emma's sweet voice dragged regina back from her thoughts. She smiled it was meant to be internal but once she did it felt too natural to stop.

"You like me?" Regina's voice shook despite her current belief that Henry was right she still couldn't believe someone liked her. A tear slipped down her face unintentionally.

"Yes, Regina why are you crying? I'm sorry if that was out of line." Emma rushed over to Regina a swiped her padded thumb over Regina's cheek.

"Oh." She grew shocked at the touch but something about it pulled her closer. Emma pulled her into a quick hug. It was warm and comforting then she pulled away resting her hands on Regina's shoulders. "No just no one has ever liked me except.." She couldn't admit how alone she has felt even now when reality is crushing her into this small room into this moment with Emma holding her.

"Daniel." Emma finished with certainty as though she knew. An that she did seeing as if a clip or picture in her head she saw a boys face with Regina. A young happy Regina not like this Regina that look lonely, hurt, but she did look young still. She knew it wasn't her imagination but she didn't want to ruin the woman by saying something so far fetched crazy.

"Yes. How did you?"

"It so clear you loved him and how much pain you had to have been in and a lifetime of things going crazy I assumed it was the last time you were happy." Awestruck and shock played over Regina's face. Her lips slightly parted with surprise. "I'm sorry I assumed."

"It's alright you're not wrong it was the last time I remember being happy." It was then she let herself go. She leaned into Emma finding Emma wrapping her arms around her. She cried deeply not about her pain or even her loss though after all this time she knew she could. No this was full blown loneliness she couldn't hold back a tear for the life of her.

Emma guided her to the couch and there they sat as Regina fell deeper and deeper into her hold. Her tears burning streams faster than Emma could swipe them away. She ran her finger through Regina's hair. Like silk running through her fingers it soothed both women. Emma heard every bit of Regina's choked up words. It made her shiver how broken Regina felt and how similar she felt most times but she focused on soothing Regina.

"Shhh. Your ok. I promise your not alone, you're gonna find happiness if it's the last thing I do." Her words sounded reassuring but still Regina shook her head. "Yes I promise I swear, I may not know why I care for you but I do and I dare say it's stronger than I feel I can admit. I'd do anything to make you happy. Even if you don't like how I feel."

A sob sounded from Regina who now laid in her lap an then a nod agreeing or saying she believed her. She shook a little more but then nothing. Emma never stopped her strokes through her hair brushing her finger tips over her forehead, her neck, and her ears. Eventually she could feel light normal breathing. Waiting on the couch for almost an hour for her to truly be asleep.

Emma eased herself just right so she could wrap a hold around Regina's body and legs. Leaving Regina with an instinct even in sleep to hold on to Emma tightly. Emma lifted her with absolute ease and found her way to Regina's room. Fortunately a guard stood by her door to hold it open after she explained the queen had simply fallen asleep in the fireplace room and she just wanted to lay her down in her own bed.

The guard look at her curiously noticed the queen breathing and holding on to Emma. The most unexpected thing was the groaning noises Regina made in her sleep. Emma raised a challenging eyebrow and the man opened the door and closed it behind her. Leaving men to walk to the bed.

Her attempt to lay Regina down hadn't gone as eloquent and fluid as she had hoped. She laid Regina on the bed with a light flop but the hold around her neck pulled her down as well. Next thing she knew she opened her eyes hovering over Regina in bed. Her whole face flushed at how close they were. Then as if just to make the situation worse Regina's eyes scrunched closed and then open. Her brown eyes shimmering sleepily before she realized her position and the green eyes staring down at her. Emma's red face darkened and she tugged herself out of the hold.

"I'm sorry queen, I-you fell asleep- bring you to bed- fell. I'm sorry!" She squeaked and bolted of the bed. "Goodnight sorry I woke you." Emma shook her mind clear of her thoughts because she just couldn't go there with Regina. She couldn't expect anything because of her own feelings. She wasn't ready anyways.

"It ok Emma I will see you tomorrow." Emma nodded and went to leave the room. "Oh and Emma? I like you too." redder than she believed she'd ever been. She slipped into her own room and forced her own sleep if only to go to the one place like Regina was ok.

* * *

**Review**

Whew I love this chapter I hope it shows with reviews.

Next chapter the villain make her move, hopefully Emma is still safe with Regina.


End file.
